Kingdom Hearts & Negima!  Light and Magic
by Daisuke Haoru
Summary: My first crossover! A Keyblade wielder. A boy who aims to be a Magister Magorum. With  the Heartless, Nobodies, and The Hoganji Faction being a big threat, will Sora and Negi be able to stop them from utterly destroying the world? Includes EX Chapters!
1. Prologue New World New Danger

_ Author's Note: Hello people, Daisuke Haoru here! I'll be doing my first crossover, involving Kingdom Hearts and Negima! Magister Negi Magi. As this is my first crossover, there's something I want to try. For all the KH fans, if you guys like the music and own the OSTs, there'll be moments where i'll put what track to listen to, indicated by the following:_

["_Track name_"]

_Aside from that, some stuff'll be recognizable from the games :) Do keep in mind that the story from both universes will start from these points: In the KH Side, after Xemnas's defeat and Sora and Riku's arrival at Destiny Islands, and in the Negima! Side, after Asuna's pact with the devil is nullified (in the anime). Please do enjoy this crossover :D HERE WE GO!_

* * *

><p>Light and Magic<p>

Prologue – Novus Orbis/Novus Periculum [New World/New Danger]

["Destiny Islands"]

A wonderful day in Sora's home, Destiny Islands. He crossed the bridge to the small isle where Riku and Kairi were hanging out. The three looked over the horizon. They talked over what the two Keyblade bearers went through during their trip back home. Selphie, Wakka and Tidus arrived and the heard the stories of the friends the two met, the worlds they explored, all the battles they experienced, everything. "And so we ended up back home. I just hope we don't have to deal with the Heartless and Nobodies..." said Sora. "But, Kairi, you looked great with a Keyblade in hand." Kairi chuckled and looked at Sora. "If it wasn't for Riku, I wouldn't have any chance against the Heartless." Kairi said, smiling at Sora. Riku looked with a face of concern. "I don't know... I feel something's gonna happen soon..." Sora looked at Riku confused, "Whaddya mean?" "Remember, you defeated Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless, and with my help, we defeated Xemnas, Xehanort's Nobody," said Riku, with a serious face, "but then, there's Maleficent and Pete, and who knows, they always try to take over a world." "Yeah, but with Donald and Goofy, we would always ruin their plans," Sora said with a smile on his face. The hours went by and the sun began to set. The six people began to head home, though Sora and Kairi stayed behind. "Sora?" Kairi looked at him with a smile. "What's up?" he asked. Kairi grabbed his hand. "Follow me," she said, "there's something I wanna show you." The two headed for the secret place. They walked in. Kairi walked to the picture of the two sharing a Paopu fruit. She turned to Sora. "Wow. I remember this a lot. When we all would come here and draw all we wanted to do, visit worlds, meet friends," he said as he observed all the drawings. "But..." Kairi looked at Sora. She pushed her hair to the side, and she walked to Sora.

["Kairi I"]

She pressed her lips against Sora's. He embraced her and kissed her. She turned to the picture of the two sharing Paopu fruit. "I... don't know what I would've done if you never came back..." Kairi said. "Kairi..." Sora looked at her. "Aside from saving Riku, I... wanted to come back with you, because I..." Kairi looked at Sora with eyes that were lost in his, but the moment was interrupted. Riku started calling out to the two. "Hey! Sora! Kairi! Come on! It's late already!" The two came out of the Secret Place and headed home.

* * *

><p>A new semester and a new day had started for Class 2-A of the Mahora All-Girls Academy. The students arrived, one by one. And a day would always start with...<p>

"Well, Asuna, how's it going? From the messy hair, it looks like you woke up late..."

"SHUT IT, BLONDIE!"

"WELL, UNLIKE YOU, I FIX MYSELF UP EVERY MORNING."

"YOU WON'T LOOK LIKE THAT AFTER I MESS YOU UP!"

"BRING IT ON, RED!"

The two girls, student #8: Asuna Kagurazaka and student #29: Ayaka Yukihiro began their attacks on each other. The rest of the girls cheered as the two kept fighting each other. Student # 16: Makie Sasaki came in, panting. "Professor Springfield's coming!" she said, trying to catch some air. Asuna and Ayaka stopped their fighting and all the girls headed to their seats. The door opened and someone walked in. Now, usually a teacher would walk in but this person was a little short on stature to be a teacher, not to mention being a 10-year-old. The person walked up to the podium. "Good morning, girls!" greeted the person. "Good morning, Professor Springfield!" all the girls replied warmly. Negi Springfield, the 10-year-old boy, is Class 2-A's English teacher, and now their homeroom teacher. "I'm really glad Dean Konoe got all of the girls to stay in Class 2-A this year," said Negi, with a smile on his face. "I had Grandpa arrange that," said student #13 and the Dean's granddaughter, Konoka Konoe. "Thank God the dean could let us keep our dear Negi!" said Ayaka, very enthusiastically. "Don't you mean YOUR Negi?" said Asuna. "What's wrong? Jealous?" asked Ayaka. "You can keep the runt! Besides, you're the one who likes him!" said Asuna, angrily. "Looks like I did strike a nerve." said Ayaka. "How about I strike that pretty face of yours and see how you like it?" yelled Asuna, shaking her fist. "THAT'S IT! YOU WANNA FIGHT, YOU GOT ONE, BELLS!" yelled Ayaka. "G-girls, girls! This isn't the time to be fighting," said Negi, nervously. The two students stopped and walked back to their seats. "Well, let's get started with class, shall we?" asked Negi, and the girls agreed. The hours went by and the school day ended. Negi headed back to the room where Asuna and Konoka live in. His pet ermine, Chamo, appeared. "Brother Negi! How'd it go?" Chamo asked, with him taking out a chocolate cigarette. "It's as always has been, great!" As he sat down on the couch, he placed his most prized possession next to him: A staff that once belonged to the Thousand Master and Negi's father, Nagi Springfield. A staff is something a teacher wouldn't really carry around but, aside from being a teacher, Negi aims to be a Magister Magorum, a wizard of great arts. Asuna and Konoka returned and greeted Negi. They all had a little chat and Negi began to feel drowsy. "Hey, Negi, are you tired?" asked Asuna. "I am..." replied Negi, following it with a yawn. "After all, at the end of the day you're still a kid." Everyone headed to sleep. Negi fell asleep, and he soon felt as if he was falling. He opened his eyes, and kept descending slowly until he touched the floor.

["Dive Into The Heart -Destati-"]

It was dark all around but the floor seemed to be made out of stained glass. He looked around.

_This is your heart..._

Negi looked around again, trying to find whoever said that. "Who are you?" he asked, nervously. The voice he heard made him nervous but for some reason made him feel comfortable.

_Now... walk forward... can you do it...?_

A beam of light showed in front on Negi. He walked to it and he looked up at the light. He turned around and a ball of light appeared.

_Take it... It will help you soon... for your fate will take a turn..._

"Fate?" asked Negi with confusion. He walked and reached out to the ball of light. It began to spin around Negi until it stopped in front of him and it went into his heart. "Somehow... I feel... stronger..." he said as he touched his chest. He heard a sound of something crawling towards him. He turned around. "What is that?" he asked and backed away.

_Do not be afraid... fight with your strength... your own and your new found strength..._

Negi had no way of fighting the creature before him, but his staff materialized on his hand. "How...?" Negi wondered, but quickly focused on the creature. He pointed his staff and without thinking, he attacked. "FIRE!" he yelled and a ball of fire shot out from his staff. The impact of the spell disintegrated the creature. Negi looked at his staff. "How did I do that?" Negi wondered as he looked at his staff. Then, more of the creatures appeared.

_You're surrounded!_

Negi looked at his staff and prepared for his incantation. "_Fulguralis_!" he yelled, and a bolt of thunder sparked from his staff, disintegrating all of the creatures. "My... my magic... it's a lot stronger... was it the power that was infused with me?" Negi wondered, but then the floor began cracking. Negi looked around and the floor shattered. Negi fell and nothing was seen until another floor with stained glass appeared. He descended and noticed the design of the stained glass. A three-pointed crown was imprinted on it and behind it two items crossed: Negi's staff and a sword shaped like a key. "Now where am I..." he asked. The ground rumbled. A giant shadow appeared with yellow eyes and a hole on its abdomen, shaped like a heart. It looked at Negi, and pulled its fist back. Negi backed away, and the shadow punched the ground he was standing on. The floor shook and Negi prepared for an invocation. "_Rastel Maskil! Cum fulgurationi flet tempestas austrina! Jovis tempestas FULGURIENS!_" The staff gave out a wave of bright light that hit the shadow and it weakened. Negi kneeled from the exhaustion. He felt the ground rumbling and the shadow disintegrated. What became of it began covering the floor and it started to swallow him. He desperately tried to escape but there was no way...

_Your strength will always help you get through..._

_Do not forget..._

_Even in the deepest darkness..._

_There will always be light..._

* * *

><p>Sora woke up and dressed up to go to the islands again. He thought of the kiss that Kairi gave him. It's been a while that he had feelings for her too. He wanted to tell her for a long time that he was someone who he'd like to be with. He would share the Paopu fruit with her, but not until he thinks that the time is right. He finished up dressing and went downstairs to greet his family. He left and headed to the islands.<p>

["Destiny Islands"]

He arrived and saw Kairi was there, waiting by the Paopu tree. She turned to look. "Sora!" she called and waved, with a warm smile on her face. He smiled back and ran to her. She approached him and kissed him. The two hugged each other. "Well, you're the first one here," he said. Kairi turned to look and they saw a boat approach. It was Riku with the rest of the gang. "Hey!" Riku yelled out. The two waved and Tidus looked with a mischievous face. "What were you two doing?" Tidus asked and then turned around, with his arms on opposite sides, making seem as if he was making out with someone. Wakka and Riku laughed but Selphie hit him on his head. "Don't be making fun of them. Those two alone right there, beneath the Paopu tree? That's so romantic, I wish I was like Kairi..." said Selphie. The two blushed as they heard that. The gang was altogether. "So what do you guys wa-" Sora was interrupted and a dark portal appeared.

["Hesitation"]

Someone stepped out of it. The person wore a coat from Organization XIII. "What the-? I thought we took these guys down!" said Sora, summoning his Keyblade in hand. Riku summoned his Keyblade as well but what was weird is that the person who arrived did not seem to pose a threat, but rather, all it did was point to Sora. "Me?" he asked. The person nodded and then it pointed at the portal. Sora looked at Riku and Kairi. The two noticed that Sora was determined to go in there. "Sora are you sure you want to go? I'll go with you," said Riku. The figure walked back in and Sora thought. Selphie, Wakka and Tidus looked as Riku and Kairi whispered. Kairi walked to Sora and the rest began to walk away. "Sora... go, and be safe." said Kairi. She leaned to him and gave him a kiss. She placed a charm on his hand. The same charm that he always kept with him when Kairi gave it to him for the first time. "Don't worry, I'll come back safely." Riku turned and called out to Sora. "Yo! Be careful out there," he yelled. "I will," Sora said, with a grin on his face and he walked into the portal. _Looks like another world to save. Kairi, i'll come back safely I promise..._

**_OBTAINED_:  
><strong>Oathkeeper  
><em>A Keyblade whose short reach makes up with a boost in Magic.<em>

Next: Chapter 1 – Aduentus [Arrival]

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I have to admit, this was kinda hard to do, and there aren't many crossovers involving these two great series. And this IS my first attempt at a crossover fanfic, which I totally gave it a shot with. Even Negi in the Station of Awakening was hard enough to do. And I'd like to thank fellow Author <em>EliseArainai _for the inspiration on making my first KH and crossover fanfic. And now for the wonderful message that I hate doing: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Negima!, or whatever belongs to Square Enix, FUNimation, or Ken Akamatsu. Please do leave your comments/reviews, as I'd like to hear opinions from everyone who reads :D Daisuke Haoru, out!_


	2. Arrival

_Author's Note: Okay this is Chapter 1 of Light and Magic! I forgot to mention, the Latin words, I use a Latin to English Dictionary online so do feel free to correct me if I do have them wrong or anything. Oh and since some of the places Sora and Negi will be visiting, i'll have to put some music from other worlds to fit the ambience. Anyway, here we go!_

Chapter 1 – Aduentus [Arrival]

Negi woke up and looked around. He was back in the dormitory, with Konoka sleeping, and Asuna nowhere to be found. He stretched out and yawned. Asuna had arrived from her route delivering newspaper. "Morning, Negi," she greeted as she took off her sweater. "Good morning Asuna," he greeted back with a smile. She noticed something about him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Um, i-it's nothing to worry about," he said. "It's not about Bookworm is it?" she asked with a grin slowly growing on her face. "No, no! You have it all wrong! I wouldn't think about Nodoka that way! She's my student and I'm her teacher!" he said, in all forms denying that. "Well then tell me what's wrong?" she asked. "Well..." Negi began, looking down. "What would you do if your fate were to take a turn...?" "What's up with that?" said Asuna, "Negi, I know you're my homeroom teacher, and you're a 10-year-old kid, but that just came out of nowhere..." "Never mind then," he said "Well, I'd better change. Classes start in an hour, and I have to talk to Professor Takahata." "No problem, Negi," said Asuna. He walked out with staff in hand and he thought about the dream. _What was that? Was it really a dream? But... it felt so real... _He continued to walk to the Teacher's Office and arrived. Professor Takahata was talking to other members of the faculty. "Ah, Takamichi! Good morning!" he greeted to the scruff old man. "Morning Negi," he greeted back and patted Negi on the shoulder, "You seem to have had a rough night, kiddo." "Oh, don't worry, it was nothing to be alarmed about," said Negi, "but something has been bothering me quite lately." "So seems like you have, too," said Takamichi, with a tone slightly changed to that of concern. "I'll have to talk to Dean Konoe for that. We'll discuss this later," said Takamichi. The bell rang. "Well, you know the drill, Negi," he said, smiling. Negi walked out and saw girls walking to their classrooms. He noticed two people who looked exactly the same, but not quite.

["Laughter and Merriment"]

Students #22 and #23: Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki were walking down the hall, eating a rice ball. "Wow, Fuuka, you and I sure have an appetite in the morning," one of them said. One of the girls turned and saw Negi walking by. "Hey, Fumika, look! Morning Professor!" said the other. "Good morning, Fuuka, good morning Fumika," he greeted them with a smile. "Hey, Professor," they replied. "We can't be late and so can't the Professor. Come on, Teach!" said Fuuka, grabbing his hand. "W-wait girls!" he said, nervously. Fumika grabbed the other hand and the two began running towards Classroom 2-A, with Negi, flying like a flag. "Girls, slow down!" he began to plead. They arrived at the classroom. Negi was thrown, but safely landed on the chair. The girls all looked as Negi was sitting, dizzy. "Nice one Fumika..." said Fuuka. "What? You're the one that threw the Professor to his chair," said Fumika. Meanwhile, student #26: Evangeline A.K. McDowell looked at Negi as he recovered. "What a child, he still has a lot to learn about these girls..." she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Sora had arrived. He stepped out of the portal and it faded.<p>

["Where is This?"]

He looked at the building in front of him. The sky was gray, as if it was ready to rain. He observed every building and confused he asked, "Where am I?" He turned to one of the buildings and saw someone walk in to the building. "Hey!" he ran but stopped when the person went inside. "Man this place looks empty," he said, crossing his arms. "Well, something is new... This is the first time I've seen this world, that's for sure," he said. He looked behind and there were gates. "I can't go out either, so..." he looked at the main building. "I might as well ask around," he said, walking towards the main building. The sky had gotten dark.

* * *

><p>["Strange Whispers"]<p>

"This is strange. The sky seemed gray but it turned dark." said Negi, _Something doesn't feel right... _he thought. Student #4: Yue Ayase looked and yawned. "Is it nighttime already? I could go for some sleep rather than study," she asked in a semi-monotonous voice. Student #20: Kaede Nagase noticed something outside the window. "Hey, there's someone out there." All the girls and Negi got near the window and saw someone outside.

* * *

><p>["Night of Fate"]<p>

Heartless began to sprout out of the ground. "Heartless!" yelled Sora, summoning out his Keyblade. The Kingdom Key appeared.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the Heartless!

A group of Shadows appeared and they began to crawl to him. "Hah! Hyah! Take that!" he yelled as he struck the Heartless with his Keyblade. One by one, the Shadows disintegrated. He kept attacking and a Shadow jumped in the air, ready to attack him. "FIRE!" he yelled and spun, with the Keyblade, summoning fire that protected him. The Shadow hit the flames and disintegrated it.

* * *

><p>Negi noticed what the person was holding.<em> That sword... I saw it in my dream... <em>he thought. He turned quickly and grabbed his staff. Asuna turned as Negi headed for the door. "Wait! Negi! Where are you going!" she asked. "I'll be right back!" he said and ran out of the classroom as he got on his staff and flew out.

* * *

><p>Sora kept fighting Shadows and soon an army was formed. Most of them jumped at Sora. "Reflect!" he yelled and a barrier appeared all around Sora. Attacks were absorbed and Shadows stumbled onto more Shadows. Explosions of light were released as the Reflect spell wore off and it eliminated a large amount of Shadows. Negi appeared seeing a surrounded Sora. "I have to help him!" said Negi, as he began his incantation in the air, "<em>Rastel Maskil Magister! Undecim spiritus lucis, coeuntes sagitent inimicum!<em>" he raised his hand in the air and light began to form onto his right hand. "_Sagitta magica, series lucis!_" he yelled and fired a volley of light spears. They struck several Heartless and they disintegrated on contact. Sora turned and he kept attacking Shadows. Negi joined in the fight and took out an antique pistol. He began shooting and more Heartless disintegrated. The two fought and they were surrounded by Heartless. "Man, they just don't give up do they?" Sora asked. "What are these creatures?" Negi asked as he backed even more. "Heartless!" Sora yelled as a swarm of Heartless jumped towards the two. Negi covered himself. "Reflect!" Sora yelled and a barrier appeared again, covering the two and an even bigger swarm of Shadows disintegrated from the spell's counterattack. Sora took out Kairi's charm and attached it to the Kingdom Key, turning it to the Oathkeeper. Negi saw the weapon change form and was astonished by the weapon's capabilities. The Shadows backed away and disappeared. The sky returned to normal. Sora and Negi stood and looked around. "I guess they backed away for now." said Sora.

["A Walk in Andante"]

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Negi Springfield. I'm a teacher and also a wizard, though do keep this a secret," he said scratching his head nervously. "I'm Sora," he smiled at Negi. The girls from 2-A came out running towards Negi and Sora. Sora's Keyblade disappeared and he looked at the whole class of girls surrounding Negi. "Professor Springfield, who is that?" asked student #2: Yuuna Akashi. "Girls, this is Sora," he said with Sora putting his hands behind his head. "Hi there!" he greeted with a smile. Some of the girls giggled. "So, um, may I ask where am I?" Sora asked as he looked around. "Oh, this place?" Negi began, "this is..."

**Mahora Academy **

["Lazy Afternoons"]

"Wait, I'm in a school?" Sora asked. Negi and his students nodded. One of the girls walked up to him and held his arm. "Hey, he's kinda cute!" said Konoka. Makie ran to Sora and held his other arm. He blushed and felt nervous. "So, where are you from?" asked Makie. "Um, uh, from an island..." said Sora laughing nervously. "Wow! You must've been to lots and lots of places!" said Fuuka. "Those are some clothes you got there!" said student #14: Haruna Saotome. Asuna had doubts. "Wait, explain to me how you have that giant key." said Asuna, walking to Sora and giving him a stern look. "Oh, you mean this." Sora said as he stretched out his arm forward. He closed his eyes and opened his hand. The Keyblade in the form of the Oathkeeper materialized and he held it. All the girls and Negi were amazed. Student #15: Setsuna Sakurazaki seemed amazed at even the sight of summoning a weapon as peculiar as Sora's. "Wow, an islander with superpowers? This is a scoop!" said student #3: Kazumi Asakura, with a camera in hand. Three people approached the class and Sora, as he made the Keyblade disappear. "Negi!" called out Takamichi. "Professor Takahata! Dean Konoe! Miss Minamoto!" Negi looked as the three approached. They stopped and saw Sora. "Professor, follow me," said the dean, "You too, young man." as the dean turned to walk away. Takamichi began to escort Negi to the Dean's Office. Miss Minamoto walked to Sora. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble," she said in a sweet voice. Sora nodded and followed Miss Minamoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean's Office<br>**Mahora Academy

["Reviving Hollow Bastion"]

Sora stood in front of the desk. Next to the dean was Takamichi and Miss Minamoto. Negi was standing next to Sora. Someone else walked in. A girl of short stature and blond hair came in with a taller girl with green hair, though there was something about the latter. Sora looked at the dean. "You must be Sora, the one chosen by the Keyblade," he said. "You know about the Keyblade?"asked Sora. "As a matter of fact, it was Evangeline who found out about you and the power of the Keyblade." said Dean Konoe. Sora turned to the girl. "Okay then, I know that this place may be getting infested with Heartless, but also Nobodies could be roaming here too..." said Sora. "Yes, but it seems that after investigating your world, the darkness that you defeat found its way here," said Evangeline, "which is why I appeared in your islands." Sora looked at Evangeline. "I thought for a second there that you were probably one of Organization XIII's members," he said. "Now that you mention "organization", we fear that the Hoganji Faction may use these Heartless for their own purposes, ever since they defected," said the dean.

* * *

><p>["Villains of a Sort"]<p>

Someone was hiding outside the window, near a tree, to the Dean's Office. "Heartless... Nobodies... They seem to be of good use for the Hoganji Faction," the figure said, grinning, "Chigusa should use this to her advantage..." The figure stepped back and disappeared.

* * *

><p>["Reviving Hollow Bastion"]<p>

"Then it looks like I have work to do, don't I?" asked Sora. "Negi, you will be aiding him in battle. The same goes for you, Sora," said the dean. "Right!" replied the two. A scream was heard. "What was that?" asked Miss Minamoto, and Sora and Negi ran out of the Dean's Office. The scream came from the school grounds.

**School Gates  
><strong>Mahora Academy

The two ran and they saw a girl being approached by a white figure. Negi recognized who it was, student #27: Nodoka Miyazaki. The stack of books she carried were on the ground, scattered, as she crawled back. "Nodoka! Watch out!" yelled out Negi. She turned to look at Negi. She stood up and the white figure began to float in the air, making it seem as if it swam in the air, following Nodoka. She reached the two and hid behind Negi.

["Sinister Sundown"]

Sora summoned his Keyblade. Negi prepared himself with his staff. "I assume that is a Nobody?" asked Negi. "Yeah," said Sora. The white figure stopped and landed in front of them. There was a horizontal zipper on its head and it opened, revealing a mouth.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the Nobody!

Sora began his attack on the Dusk. "Take that!" he yelled as he spun and swung the Oathkeeper in a wide range. The Dusk took the hit and it bounced back. It twitched as it twisted in impossible ways and it attacked Sora. He blocked the attack and the Dusk staggered, twisting itself into some sort of form, as if it was seeking something. Negi raised it staff and invoked a spell. "_FULGURALIS!_" he yelled. A thunderbolt stuck the Dusk. It twitched as it tried moving. Sora dashed to it and swung the Oathkeeper in an upward motion. The Dusk flew and spun in the air, slowly making its descent. Sora jumped in the air. "Rah! Yah! Ah hah! This is it!" he yelled and the finishing move destroyed the Dusk. "Nodoka, are you alright?" asked Negi. She blushed and she nervously nodded. "Hey wait, I thought no one was supposed to know about you being a wizard," said Sora. "Well, only my class, Takamichi, Miss Minamoto, Dean Konoe and you know the secret, but no one else should know." said Negi. "Wait, there's something coming." said Sora.

["Tension Rising"]

A giant white figure appeared to fall from the sky, but rather slithered onto the ground and stood up. Its arms stretched and grabbed the two. What was the school suddenly disappeared and the three appeared in a dark place.

**Station of Awakening**

Sora and Negi looked around and the Twilight Thorn appeared.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat The Twilight Thorn!

Sora began to attack and Negi flew in the air. The Twilight Thorn stretched its neck at Sora, mocking him. Negi prepared for his incantation but the Thorn's head got near Negi, disrupting him and scaring him. A flash of light blinded the two and soon found themselves locked in the air. The Twilight Thorn slithered up to them and it looked at the two. It curled one of its arms and it aimed for Sora. Negi began screaming and...

**▲  
>PRESS!<strong>

… the Thorn missed its attack. Sora managed to flip himself in the air and smacked the Thorn with his Keyblade. It spun and stopped at a distance, floating in midair from the ground. Its arms stretched and grabbed the two. It threw them in the air and they began falling. "Negi!" Sora yelled, "Attack it with your staff!" Negi looked and his staff was glowing. The Twilight Thorn was preparing its attack. As they reached it...

**▲  
>PRESS!<strong>

Sora and Negi countered and the Thorn slammed on the ground. The two landed safely, but the Thorn slithered away. "Where'd it go?" Sora asked as the two looked around. The ground shook and it suddenly began to flip. Negi got on his staff and Sora stabbed the Oathkeeper on the ground. He grabbed on and the Twilight Thorn appeared, with a giant ball of energy. The Oathkeeper dislodged itself from the ground and fell towards the ball. "Negi! Attack it while I strike it down!" Sora said as he fell. Negi began to invoke a spell, "_Rastel Maskil Magister! Undecim spiritus lucis, coeuntes sagitent inimicum!_"

**▲  
>PRESS!<strong>

Sora recovered and threw the Oathkeeper. It exploded the ball of energy and the Thorn landed with a harsh thud back onto the ground. Sora landed safely retrieved the Oathkeeper. He attacked and heard the last of Negi's incantation. "_Sagitta magica, series lucis!_" yelled Negi as he sent a volley of light spears crashing down on the Twilight Thorn. The Thorn slithered back up, but began to fall on the two, defeated. It disappeared and everything went dark.

_**OBTAINED:  
><strong>_Fateful Encounter  
><em>A Keyblade with a balanced boost in Strength and Magic, it boosts Form duration.<em>

Next: Chapter 2 – Forze dell'Magus Oscurita [Force of Dark Magic]

_End Note: this ends Chapter 1! And yes, some of the Keyblades will make a comeback, and so will the Drive Forms, including Limit Form and without the use of Donald and Goofy. And somewhere along the way, Riku will appear later on, with Kairi too! Wanna find out more? Then be patient for the next chapter's release! Daisuke Haoru out!_

_Kingdom Hearts, Negima!, and items and characters that belong to their corresponding series, belong to their respective owners._


	3. Force of Dark Magic

_Author's Note: Oh, yeah! Chapter 2! Just to make things awesome, someone lost their heart and is trying to get it back. So, last time our heroes Sora and Negi took care of a Twilight Thorn, and someone had heard of the threats that invaded this world... So, who is the mysterious figure? Keep on reading! And just a quick reminder, if you, the readers, do not own the OSTs to any of the KH games and would like to listen to them during your reading of this fanfic, do look them up on YouTube! Another note is that for some Keyblades, I'll be changing their ability, such as what I did with the Fateful Encounter. Here we go!_

Chapter 2 – Forze dell'Magus Oscurita [Force of Dark Magic]

["Thirteenth Discretion"]

Two people were hidden in the dark. Looking at nothing but a crystal ball in the middle of a table, the two looked at each other, and a woman walked in. She wore glasses and had a cold stare in her eyes. "So, what did you find out... Fate...?" asked the woman. The person she called Fate looked at her. His blue eyes seemed to petrify anyone who looked into them. "A new threat is among us in this world... Heartless... and Nobodies..." said Fate. "What an odd name for a threat..." said the woman. "Though, there is someone who may be a threat to us, other than the son of the Thousand Master..." said Fate. "He wields what is known as a 'key blade'," said Fate. "A blade shaped like a key? I wonder how that is?" asked the third person in there. Fate raised his hand on the crystal ball. A light emanated, striking the ball and it projected Sora with the Keyblade. "He may be a new rival for you, Tsukuyomi..." said Fate, "Chigusa, What will you do...?" "Well... we may have a need for these 'Heartless' creatures..." she said, having a cold smile on her face. There was a long silence and a portal appeared. Someone walked in. Fate, Chigusa and Tsukuyomi stood up. The hooded figure looked at the three and it snapped its fingers.

["Organization XIII"]

Several Nobodies appeared and the three looked as they were surrounded not only by Nobodies, but by Heartless as well. "Who are you?" asked Chigusa, with a charm in hand, "and how did you get past our barrier?" "I could be... your best ally... or your worst enemy..." the figure said. Fate dashed to the hooded figure. He readied his fist with a spell. He threw his fist right at him, but the figure stopped the fist with his hand. Fate felt an impact on his gut as the fist from the figure had connected to him. He was sent flying back. Chigusa summoned her demon monkey and bear. The two went to attack the hooded figure. All it did was snap his fingers and two Dragoons appeared. They disappeared and reappeared behind the demons, striking them with their lances. The demons disappeared and turned back to charms. Tsukuyomi was the last to attempt to attack, as she was confronted by a Samurai. The three were taken down, and the hooded figure walked to the three. "Like I said, I can be... your best ally... or your worst enemy..." it said. Chigusa stood up and looked at the figure. "I know you want to obtain something... no... _someone_... and you want to destroy the son of the Thousand Master... correct?" he asked. Chigusa looked on and nodded with her cold eyes focusing on the hooded figure. "But there's someone who's joining him... that meddlesome Keyblade bearer... Sora..." he said. "The creatures before you... The Heartless... and the Nobodies..." he said pointing at each creature, respectively, "will aid whose side is strongest... in this case..."

["Drops of Poison"]

"Us... the Hoganji Faction..." said Chigusa. Her cold eyes looked at the figure as the Heartless and Nobodies disappeared. "That's right... your reasons to destroy this world... they're pointless..." the figure said, "Why not... sink it into eternal darkness...?" Chigusa began to think about it as Fate and Tsukuyomi stood on opposite sides next to her. _This person... there's an odd... essence about him... _thought Fate as the hooded figure focused on Chigusa. "It doesn't sound bad at all..." she said. "I will help... but on one condition..." said the figure. Chigusa looked as the figure walked to her. He raised his arm and placed his hand on her chest, between her cleavage. She blushed as the hooded figure touched her chest, but an uncomfortable feeling over came her as the hooded figure gave a smile that gave her chills down her spine. "I want what everyone in here has that I need..." he said. "What?" asked Chigusa. "I want... a heart of my own..." he said with a cold smile, and pulled his hand away from Chigusa's cleavage, "unless you want to be a target for the Heartless and let them take your hearts away." He snapped his fingers and Heartless appeared. Without a second thought, Chigusa made her decision. "Agreed..." she said and the figure turned and opened another portal. "Just who are you...?" Fate asked. The figure stopped and took off the hood covering his face. His red hair was spiked up and he turned. "My name is..."

* * *

><p>Negi woke up in the infirmary. Miss Minamoto was there, and walked to Negi. "Are you feeling any better...?" she asked. "I'm fine, but what about Sora?" he asked. The two turned and Sora woke up. "Ugh... my head... where am I? All I remember is fighting a Nobody and then...! Negi!" He looked and saw Negi and Miss Minamoto sitting on the bed next to his. "Ah, you're okay," Sora said, sighing in relief.<p>

["Lazy Afternoons"]

"Oh, uh, I never got your name, Miss...?" Sora said. "My name is Shizuna Minamoto. Aside from being the school nurse, I'm also the counselor," she said, smiling at Sora. "Well, thank you Miss Minamoto," he said. "No need for the formalities, just call me Shizuna," she said, pushing her glasses up a bit, "Now, both of you have visits." The two looked at the door and the girls from 2-A walked in. They looked at Negi, and some of the girls walked to Sora. "Are you two alright?" asked Nodoka. "Y-yes. Thank you, Nodoka," said Negi, nervously. Setsuna walked to Sora and she kneeled to him. "Sora. That style you use. What is it?" she asked. Sora nervously thought. "Um, well, it isn't really a style of fighting. All my fighting is from when I fought with my friends back on my island, and when I went to many other places" he said. Setsuna looked at him and she held her blade. "Fight me," she said. Most of the girls turned to look at Setsuna as she said those two words. Konoka ran to Setsuna. Negi turned to look at Setsuna. "Miss Sakurazaki, what are you doing...?" asked Negi. "Why are you challenging him, Setsuna?" asked Konoka with a worried look. "I want to see if he is worthy of even holding a blade like his..." she said. "Okay!" said Sora, smiling, "I haven't had a match with someone in a while." Sora summoned the Oathkeeper and he took out a Keychain. The girls looked as he detached Kairi's good luck charm, reverting the Keyblade back into the Kingdom Key. The girls looked and oohs and ahhs were heard. He took out a Keychain with a familiar emblem. He attached it to the Kingdom Key, turning it into the Fateful Encounter. The girls looked at a silver Keyblade with a black and white pattern on it. Setsuna walked to the door and turned her head slightly. "I will see you outside at the school grounds," she said in a serious tone, and walked out. Sora scratched his head. "Is Setsuna always that serious...?" he asked nervously. "I don't know kid but apparently she wants to destroy you," said Asuna, "but are you sure you're not some sort of wizard like Negi?" Asuna looked at him and wondered., "You don't even seem like the type..." "Well, I'm not," said Sora. He got up and his Keyblade disappeared. He began to walk out and the class, along with Negi, followed. Konoka walked ahead. "Um, Sora?" she asked. "Yeah?" he looked at Konoka. "I know you'll go easy on her," she said, giggling. He smiled and everyone walked out of the building. The class spread out to see the two. "Hey, kid!" Asuna yelled out. Sora turned. "Good luck. You're gonna need it," she said. "Really Asuna? Do you have to be like that with Sora?" asked Ayaka. "He's just another kid, just like Negi," said Asuna. "Hey! I'm only 17!" yelled Sora. "You act like one though," she said. "Look who's talking," said Ayaka. "Well, I'm not the one who has a crush on little boys. Maybe you like Sora too!" yelled Asuna. "OKAY BELLS! YOU'RE REALLY ASKING FOR IT!" yelled Ayaka, with some of the classmates holding her back. "YEAH COME ON! I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN BEFORE THEY EVEN START!" yelled Asuna, also with some of her classmates holding her back. The two stared at each other, with sparks flying out. Student #12: Fei Kuu looked as Sora neared Setsuna. "Hey, they're about to start!" she pointed out. Everyone stopped and looked as Setsuna stood up. She turned and looked at Sora.

["Vim and Vigor"]

"Get ready!" Setsuna said as she stood in her fighting stance. "I won't hold back," he said as the Fateful Encounter materialized in his hand.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat Setsuna Sakurazaki! Press ▲ (Triangle) when she lets her guard down!

Setsuna dashed to Sora and drew her blade. She quickly slashed upward and Sora dodge rolled out of the way. He got behind her and struck with the Keyblade. He swung in an upward motion, and knocked her up into the air. Setsuna kept getting struck with Sora's strike until she retaliated and struck Sora down. He almost struck the ground but performed an Aerial Recovery. Setsuna landed and Sora struck her with his Keyblade. With the last of his combo, he raised his Keyblade and a magic stream circled around him. "Back off!" he yelled. Magic orbs appeared and exploded as he swung it down. Setsuna flew back and recovered. She dashed to him and struck him with her own attacks. He The girls cheered and Setsuna kept her assault of attacks on Sora. He began to get weak. Setsuna dashed towards Sora for another strike. He dashed out of the way and raised his Keyblade. "Heal!" he yelled out, and a trio of yellow bellflowers appeared above him, healing him. They disappeared and Sora ran Setsuna began to run and she jumped in the air. "Special Technique: 100 Flower Profusion!" She spun and rose petals formed. The spin sent Sora in the air and Setsuna jumped. The strike sent Sora flying back but he performed an Aerial Comeback, striking Setsuna down. She recovered and exhaustion was showing. Setsuna dashed and prepared for the strike. Sora spun and held his Keyblade in an angle. Setsuna stuck and hit a blocking Sora, causing her to stagger.

** ▲  
>PRESS!<strong>

Sora held his blade in reverse hold and struck her several times. He spun and knocked her in the air, causing Setsuna to let go of her blade.

** ▲  
>PRESS!<br>****[Cross Zantetsuken]**

The girls were in awe as Sora grabbed Setsuna's blade and dashed to a falling Setsuna, preparing the two blades. In a blindingly fast motion, Sora slid from the front to her back and a line of light appeared. "It's over!" he yelled. Setsuna was knocked down. "NOT POSSIBLE!" she yelled.

_**BONUS OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Learned "Cross Zantetsuken" Limit!  
>Learned "Double Zantetsuken" Limit!<br>Strength Up!

Setsuna kneeled in defeat. Sora walked to Setsuna. He gave her a hand and he raised his Keyblade. "Heal!" he yelled and, again, a trio of yellow bellflowers appeared, above Setsuna this time. The girls and Negi ran to the two. "That was a great match, you two!" Negi said, congratulating the two.

["Eternal Moments"]

Setsuna turned to Sora and bowed. "It was an honor to fight someone as skilled as you," she said. Sora smiled and scratched his head. "I'm not that skilled. I got a long way to go," he said, laughing. The girls talked and talked as Negi looked at Sora. _I wonder... will I be as skilled as him one day... _he thought and looked at his staff, _Father... watch me... I will be as strong as you..._ "What's wrong, Negi?" asked Asuna. "Oh... nothing. Sora is quite strong," he said. "He's pretty skilled, i'll give him that," said Asuna. The two looked at the group of girls surrounding Setsuna and Sora. "Hey, maybe you should teach me how to fight like that!" said Fei Kuu. "I wouldn't mind to refine my skills with you, Sora!" said Kaede. He smiled and agreed, but someone interrupted them. "Negi!" yelled Takamichi, running to everyone, "The dean got a call from the Kansai Magic Association. You have to head to Kyoto quickly!" "What's going on?" asked Sora. "They're being attacked by shadows!" said Takamichi.

["Courage"]

"The Heartless?" screamed Negi. Sora and Negi's faces turned serious. "I have a feeling Nobodies appeared there too..." said Sora, "We gotta go there right now! We can't afford to have people turned to Heartless either!" "But it's far from here..." said Negi. "I'll arrange that..." said Evangeline. She raised her hand and a portal appeared. "You ready, Negi?" Sora asked. Negi nodded. "Wait! I'm going with you." Setsuna said. Konoka held Setsuna's hand. "Wait, Setsuna! I'm going with you too!" said Konoka. "No, Miss! It's too dangerous and the Hoganji Faction may be involved." said Setsuna. "She's right, Konoka," said Asuna, "you know what happened the last time." Konoka backed away, "Go, but please, be safe." "I will," said Setsuna. The three walked into the portal and arrived at Kyoto. Things weren't looking any good. The city had been infested with Heartless and Nobodies. "Get ready, guys. We may be in for a long day," said Sora. Negi and Setsuna nodded...

Next: Chapter 3 – Despero [Despair]

_End Note: This ends Chapter 2! Well, like always, I'd like to hear opinions from you, the readers :) And who is this mysterious figure who appeared before the three who attempted to destroy the world with Konoka? He'll make another appearance later on! Daisuke Haoru out!_

_I do not own Negima! or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their rightful owners!_


	4. Despair

_Author's Note: Chapter 3! Things are gonna get interesting folks! I'd like to thank fellow authors _Misaki Nagase_ and _EliseArainai _for their thought and inspiring me to write this! A quick recap! Our heroes Sora, Negi, and Setsuna arrive to Kyoto via portal, and trouble's happening with Heartless and Nobodies included. What will happen? Read and find out!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Despero [Despair]<p>

Sora, Negi and Setsuna looked around and the three ran to the Kiyomizu Temple. They entered and arrived at the Kiyomizu Temple's main stage. "Professor Springfield, weren't we here last year?" asked Setsuna. Negi nodded. "We were here for the field trip..." he said. Heartless and Nobodies began to appear. "Get ready guys!" said Sora. Negi and Setsuna nodded.

["Up Down Adventure"]

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Clear the area of Heartless and Nobodies!

Sora ran and a group of Soldiers, Red Nocturnes, and Shadow appeared. Setsuna quickly drew her blade and slashed through some of them. Some Shadows disintegrated, but the Soldiers stumbled and fell back. Sora jumped in the air and struck three Red Nocturnes. Negi raised his staff, pointing it at the group of Heartless. "FREEZE!" he yelled and a giant ball of icy energy came out of the staff, heading straight to a nearby Soldier.. What surprised him was that it exploded on impact, striking the Soldier and freezing the ones near him. Sora had landed a finishing blow on a Red Nocturne in midair. Negi noticed that hearts came out of Heartless whenever they destroyed one. Sora landed and looked at Negi smiling. "Not so hard to cast out that kind of magic is it?" he asked. Negi nodded no, smiling and they got on an offensive stance. Negi ran to another group of Heartless and, without thinking, swung his staff. He noticed a sort of aura covered the staff. As the staff struck the nearest Heartless, it staggered. He began swinging his staff even more, almost as if he were imitating Sora. Heartless were disappearing, and soon, Nobodies began joining in. Dusks and Creepers showed up and began to attack the group. Negi and Setsuna attacked the Dusks, but they stretched their bodies, moving behind them, about to strike. Sora dodge rolled next to the two and cast Reflega. A giant barrier covered the three and the counterattack blew back the Dusks. Creepers disappeared out of sight. "Watch it. Those things can come out of nowhere," warned Sora. Negi and Setsuna looked around. Setsuna noticed and pulled Negi out of the way, barely avoiding the lances the Creepers transformed into. They reverted to their original form and Sora began to attack them. Setsuna quickly dashed to the Creepers, slicing and eliminating them. More Heartless and Nobodies appeared and Negi invoked his spell and the Dusks disappeared, but more had appeared in their place. Sora, Negi and Setsuna were surrounded.

**LIMIT [Double Zantetsuken]**

"SETSUNA!" yelled Sora. "HERE I GO!" she replied. The two began their flurry of synchronized combos and struck many Heartless and Nobodies.

[**Shinmei Style**]

"I'll take over!" said Setsuna. Sora tossed his Keyblade to Setsuna. She gracefully executed attacks wielding both her own blade and Sora's Fateful Encounter, with the finishing move stunning all enemies.

[**Key Slinger**]

"SORA!" she yelled. Setsuna let the Fateful Encounter go, disappearing from her hand and tossing her blade at Sora. He grabbed the blade and threw his Keyblade at the enemies, making them fly in the air as the spinning Keyblade struck them. With his other hand, he struck many more enemies using Setsuna's blade, sending them high into the air. He recovered the Keyblade and Heartless and Nobodies were seen in midair.

**FINISH [Double Zantetsuken]**

"THIS IS IT!"

"THE END!"

The two got in a stance, and closed their eyes. They opened them and, in a split second, both moved from one place to another. A sound of a single slice from a blade was heard and Negi stood still. All the enemies, both in air and ground, disintegrated as Setsuna placed her blade back into its sheath and Sora stood up and turned, swinging his Keyblade down.

_**BONUS OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Magic Up!  
>Learned "Strike Raid"!<p>

Sora, Negi and Setsuna let out a sigh of relief. "That's some skill you have there, Sora." said someone. Sora looked around. Setsuna and Negi recognized the voice. Sora looked up and on top of one of the buildings nearby was a young girl, wearing a pink Gothic Lolita dress and glasses. She looked down on Sora and she jumped over to them. Setsuna stood up, grabbing her blade. "Tsukuyomi..." said Setsuna. "It's been a while, Setsuna..." replied the girl. Sora noticed this girl was holding two blades. She raised one of her blades and pointed it at Setsuna. "I came here for another reason," the girl said, smiling. Something about her didn't seem right for Setsuna. "I came here for him..." she said, slowly pointing the blade from Setsuna to Sora. "What do you want with me?" he asked, gripping his Keyblade. "I want that blade of yours, that Keyblade you possess..." she said and gave out a cold smile.

["Hesitation"]

"Who are you?" asked Sora. Her empty eyes looked at Sora. "I am Tsukuyomi. I trained in the same style that Miss Sakurazaki has learned, Shinmei Style," she said. Negi suddenly pointed at Tsukuyomi. "She's that one girl that was with that other woman, trying to kidnap Konoka!" he yelled. Sora turned and she dashed to him, ready to strike at him with two blades. Sora jumped back and barely dodged the attack. He grasped his Keyblade and both Setsuna and Negi ran to Sora's side. "We'll back you up!" said Setsuna. Sora nodded.

["Dance to the Death"]

"Three against one?" she asked, "This'll be fun."

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_With Setsuna and Negi's help, defeat Tsukuyomi!

Sora ran with Setsuna and Negi following behind. Tsukuyomi began her flurry of attacks and attacked Negi. Negi took a hit and was sent flying back. Sora looked and he ran to Negi but was soon stopped as Tsukuyomi appeared in front of him. Setsuna drew her blade quickly and attacked the girl, only to have her attacks parried. Sora jumped for an overhead attack and Tsukuyomi quickly let one of her blades counter Sora's attack, making him jump back. "_Sagitta magica, series lucis!_" yelled Negi as he invoked his spell. Tsukuyomi struck the light spears and a pair went to each person. Sora managed to dodge the light spears. Negi and Setsuna had been struck and Tsukuyomi began to laugh. "Well, Miss Sakurazaki. It seems you haven't trained enough," she said. Negi and Setsuna were weak to stand up. "So you managed to miss the reflected spell..." she said, looking at Sora. _I'm on my own. I'll have to keep the two out of the fight... _Sora thought. Tsukuyomi kept her assault of attacks on Sora. He blocked every hit Tsukuyomi delivered, until he let his guard down, causing him to cover. Tsukuyomi readied her blades to slice Sora. "LIGHT!" he yelled and a force pushed Tsukuyomi back. She looked as Sora had his attire in a different color other than black. Setsuna and Negi witnessed as Sora had now wielded two Keyblades, The Oathkeeper on his left hand and the Fateful Encounter on his right hand. He posed in his own fighting stance. "Two Keyblades? This is getting to be more interesting!" said Tsukuyomi.

["Desire for All That Is Lost"]

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat Tsukuyomi! Press ▲ at the right time to counterattack!

Sora moved swiftly towards Tsukuyomi and attacked her. He managed to strike her and send her in the air. He struck with both Keyblades and he made a cross, with the final hit slamming her back to the ground. Tsukuyomi recovered and dashed to Sora, raising her blades in the air.

**PRESS!  
><strong>**▲[Counter Blade]**

Sora used both Keyblades to counter Tsukuyomi's attack. She staggered and Sora jumped in the air, landing with a strike from both Keyblades to the ground and creating a shockwave, making Tsukuyomi fly in the air. Sora jumped into the air and followed with another flurry of attacks ending it with the Omega Cross. Tsukuyomi landed and Sora dashed to Tsukuyomi. She quickly regained her balance and dashed to him as well. The two crossed blades and staggered.

**PRESS!**

Sora and Tsukuyomi both regained their posture and attacked each other, with the sound of metal clanging and the two ended in a power struggle.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Sonic Upper]**

Sora slid the two Keyblades and Tsukuyomi tumbled towards him. With his Oathkeeper in reverse hold, he struck Tsukuyomi and sent her flying upward.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Omega Finale]**

Sora jumped and he spun, with streams of light left behind from the Keyblades' strokes. Tsukuyomi felt each hit as Sora kept his combo. With the final diagonal slashes, he spun vertically and struck Tsukuyomi down. "Impressive..." she said.

_**BONUS OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Learned "Rising Sun"!  
>Strength Up!<p>

Sora's red attire reverted back to its black coloring, and the Oathkeeper disappeared. Tsukuyomi stood up and there was a sudden silence. Tsukuyomi was split in half and there was yet another Tsukuyomi. "What the—?" said Setsuna watching as the Tsukuyomi they fought split in half. It turned into a Neoshadow and there was a tag on its face, both split and it disintegrated. Negi and Setsuna ran to Sora. "I knew there was something off from her," said Setsuna. The real Tsukuyomi stood and looked at Sora. "It was really fun to watch you fight, Sora," said Tsukuyomi. She walked back and three more people appeared. Chigusa, Fate and the mysterious being were with Tsukuyomi.

["Organization XIII"]

Sora noticed the figure. "You! Are you from Organization XIII?" yelled Sora. The figure only showed to give a cold smile. Chigusa looked at Negi. "Well, well, if it isn't the Westerner brat who spoiled my plans... and then there's that other one, the ancient priestess's guardian," said Chigusa, pushing up her round glasses and giving a cold look to the three, "thanks to you, Sora, the Heartless and the Nobodies are great assets to our plans." "You're the one who brought them here?" yelled Sora. "As a matter of fact, it wasn't you but it was our... 'friend'..." said Chigusa, with the figure nodding slowly. Negi invoked his spell. "_Aer capturae!_" he yelled and light streams flowed from his staff. The streams reached the four and it trapped them. Negi smiled in victory, but the figure snapped it fingers and the spell faded. "What?" Negi looked in surprised. "And you're the Thousand Master's son? That's laughable," said Chigusa and laughed. The three walked into a portal and the figure turned. It pointed at Negi, then Sora, and lastly Setsuna. "All of you will lose something precious," he said, "soon you will know despair..." "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sora. "Who are you?" asked Negi. The figure turned. "My name... is Xagin," he said and walked into the portal. Sora and the others looked as he walked into the portal. Sora made the Keyblade disappear and the other looked around. Evangeline appeared and looked as the three were puzzled. "Sora, the dean wants you and the others back..." she said. Sora, Negi and Setsuna walked into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Secret Place<span>  
><strong>Destiny Islands

Kairi walked in, and she slowly approached the drawing of Sora and her sharing a Paopu fruit. She sat and placed her hand on Sora's face. "Sora..." she said smiling. She heard steps behind her. She turned, "Rik-" and everything went black. Xagin picked up the unconscious Kairi and he opened a portal, but Riku entered the place.

["Disquieting"]

"You! Put Kairi down!" yelled Riku, as he summoned his Keyblade, the Way to the Dawn. Xagin, turned to him, with the unconscious Kairi on his shoulder. "You must be the Keyblade wielder's friend, are you not...?" he asked. Riku gripped his Keyblade, "who wants to know?" "Let's just say... he's just not enough..." he said, giving a cold smile to Riku. "What did you do to him?" asked Riku. Xagin walked to the portal. Riku followed and stepped in, just in time before the portal closed...

Next: Chapter 4 – Adventus Male [Approaching Evil]

* * *

><p><em>End Note: this is the end to Chapter 3! Now that everyone knows who the mysterious figure is, what is his background? If you wanna find out, wait for future chapters! Please do leave your commentsquestions/thoughts/reviews as i'd like to hear from everyone. Daisuke Haoru out!_

_Kingdom Hearts and Negima belong to their respective owners!_


	5. Approaching Evil

_Author's Note: Chapter 4 now! As much as i'd like to say is that this, in my point of view, is the best fanfic I read so far. This is the chapter where Riku joins in the fight against the Hoganji Faction, the Heartless, and Nobodies, but what will happen? Read and find out. And like I mentioned before, if my Latin is off, please do feel free to correct me. And do keep in mind that I try my best to have these characters stay in... character. And now to start with Chapter 4!_

Chapter 4 – Adventus Male [Approaching Evil]

It was beginning to get dark. Sora, Negi, and Setsuna arrived back at the Dean's Office. Evangeline was next to them and the dean had a serious look on his face. "Sora, it seems the problem with Heartless and Nobodies have been growing here," he said, "I've sent all of the students home except your class, Professor Springfield." "But why? I can't have them risk their lives out here," said Negi, "as their homeroom teacher, I'm the one who has to protect them..." "Well, Takamichi, tried to persuade them, but none of them listened," said the dean. Evangeline sensed something. "Dean, there's someone here..." she said. She walked out of the Dean's Office. Sora followed but the dean stopped him. "Don't worry Sora, Evangeline's a strong one," he said.

* * *

><p>Riku arrived and he fell on the floor. He was surrounded by trees. He got up, dusted himself and looked around. "KAIRI!" he called out, but there was no answer. <em>I gotta find that guy... was he from Organization XIII? There's no way, we defeated all 13 of them... <em>he thought, _But that still doesn't mean that Nobodies can't be created anymore... _Riku saw more light coming right in front of him. He got out and it was a street light. "Where am I?" he asked and there was a street where a lot of cherry blossom trees were. There was a sing next to the pathway. "'Sakura Boulevard'? Seriously, where am I?" he said, "maybe i'll find Sora around here and tell him what happened." Riku walked and something about the street didn't quite feel right. Riku kept his guard up. It was late night now and both the moonlight and the street lights were what lit the street. Riku kept walking and he reached the halfway point. He stopped and ahead of him were buildings. "Sora, where are you? We need to help Kairi..." he said. He took one step and suddenly he noticed the lights went off.

["Thirteenth Discretion"]

Riku looked around and all the lights on Sakura Boulevard were off. The only thing shining on the street was the moonlight. Riku walked and he sensed something. He turned and nothing was there. He kept walking. Every step he took felt as if something was getting closer. He took yet another step and he felt a presence. He took out the Way to the Dawn and swung it behind him. It struck someone as he landed and backed away. "Who are you?" he barked. The person he struck had a robe and a pointed hat. "Well, you carry one too, don't you...?" the person said. Riku looked and he turned his eyes to the Keyblade. "Where's Sora?" he asked. The person laughed. "You mean that kid with the same weapon you have?" she asked, "I may know something..." "Tell me!" he yelled. The person's green eyes showed. Riku began to summon dark fire with his free hand. "BURN!" he yelled and a dark fireball went flying, shot from Riku's hand. The person had a barrier and the fireball disintegrated. "Then i'll just have to beat the answers out of you..." said Riku. "That's more like it," she said and she took off the hat she wore, revealing her blonde hair. She smiled and fangs showed.

["The 13th Struggle (KHII Ver.)"]

"Shall we?" she said, as the wind blew. "Come on!" taunted Riku.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the mysterious girl!

The two stared at each other. Riku ran and jumped to the girl. He raised his Keyblade in the air preparing it to slam it down on his opponent. In a split second, she vanished and the girl reappeared behind him. Riku quickly acted and swung his Keyblade around. The girl had a barrier active and the Keyblade's strike pushed her back. The girl threw a small bottle and vial at Riku. "_FRIGERANS EXARMATIO_!" she yelled and and a group of violet ice crystals appeared. Riku cast a Triple Dark Firaga. The crystals melted and the girl looked at him. "You're a lot stronger than I thought," she said. "Heh," Riku chuckled and he dashed at the girl. She extended her arm forward and began her invocation. "_Septendecim spiritus glaciales_!" she yelled, and violet ice daggers began to home in on Riku. He shattered every dagger and he got to strike the girl, sending her up into the air. "You fool, I can fly!" she said and began diving toward Riku.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Counterassault]**

Riku sidestepped as he grabbed the girl's hand and spun several times until he swung her up. "Hah!" he yelled and he jumped, hitting the girl with a string of hits and sending her down with a Dark Firaga. Riku landed safely. "Is that all you got?" he said as the girl landed with a thud. She sunk into the ground and Riku looked. He felt a hit from his back. "Ugh!" he yelped in pain as the girl attacked him from behind. He landed on the ground with a harsh thud. "You're good, boy, but not good enough," she said and began to invoke a powerful spell. "_Veniant spiritus cum obscurationi flet tempestas nivalis_!" she said as dark energy showed on her hand, "_Nivis tempestas obscurans_!" The energy fired and it shot at Riku. The area exploded and nothing was left behind. The girl laughed but Riku appeared out of a portal and struck the girl. He disappeared and reappeared in another angle and struck her again. He kept it going and struck the girl several times. He appeared above her. "Time's up!" he yelled and he slammed his Keyblade down to the ground, causing a shockwave and an explosion. "THIS CAN'T BE!" she yelled in defeat.

Riku made his Keyblade disappear and he picked up the girl by her wrist. "Now you're gonna tell me where Sora is," he said and the girl looked at Riku. "Fine, I'll tell you if you let me go," she said. Riku let the girl go and she looked behind Riku. Negi and Sora were running towards the two. "Sora!" called out Riku. "Riku, what are you doing here?" asked Sora as Negi walked to the girl. "Evangeline, why did you take so long?" asked Negi. Evangeline scoffed and she looked at Negi, "I don't need you to scold me." "B-but Evangeline, I-" Negi stopped as Evangeline's partner, student #10: Chachamaru Karakuri arrived, flying. Sora and Riku looked and then exchanged skeptical looks as they saw a girl with jets from her back and feet. "Master are you alright?" asked Chachamaru. Negi and Sora looked as Evangeline showed some injuries. "Riku, what did you do to her?" asked Sora. "Hey, she attacked me. I went easy on her anyways," said Riku, shrugging. Evangeline was carried by Chachamaru. "We'll fight again... Riku..." said Evangeline, and the two left. "Whaddya know? They have robots here..." said Sora as they saw Chachamaru fly away. Riku looked at Sora. "I forgot! Sora, Kairi was kidnapped!" Sora felt a chill down his spine and turned to Riku. "What?" he yelled. Negi turned to the two and heard. "Someone was kidnapped?" he asked. "It seemed it was someone from Organization XIII," said Riku. Negi and Sora exchanged looks. "Xagin..." said the two.

* * *

><p>["Xehanort"]<p>

Xagin walked out of the portal, with Kairi. Chigusa looked at Xagin with the girl. "You do realize she's the wrong person, right?" she asked. Xagin paid no attention to her as Chigusa, Fate, and Tsukuyomi looked at him setting Kairi down. Xagin placed his hand on her forehead and he began to see her memories. He then stood up and looked at the three. "It seems she will be useful..." said Xagin. "What are you talking about...?" asked Chigusa. "She is a 'Princess of Heart'..." he said, "she seems to have a high sense of magic ability as well..." "Really...?" asked Chigusa, intrigued by Kairi. Xagin turned and looked at Kairi. "She'll be useful to trap the Westerner brat and the two Keyblade wielders..." he said. "Wait, TWO Keyblade wielders?" asked Fate. Xagin nodded, "it is essential to this plan as well..." "Then all we need is Konoka Konoe..." said Chigusa. "Right," said Xagin. "Let's do something different now..." Xagin said, and he snapped his fingers. A Dancer appeared. Chigusa turned to look at it and she smiled...

* * *

><p><strong>School Gates<br>**Mahora Academy

Sora was outside, saddened by the fact that Kairi was kidnapped. Riku walked out of Mahora's main building, and found Sora. He sat down next to him. "You okay..." he asked. Sora looked at the charm Kairi gave him. "Riku... what happened... why did you let him get her...?" asked Sora. "What could've I done? The guy had her already. I chased him, but I ended up here," explained Riku. Negi appeared. "Sora, are you alright...?" asked Negi. Sora didn't answer as he kept looking at the charm. He stood up and looked at the two. "We have to find her..." he said. "Look for who?" asked Negi. "Kairi, my girlfri-" Sora stopped. Riku opened his eyes in amazement. "Whoa, Sora, you asked her?" asked Riku, "nice!" "I'm really glad you have a partner now, Sora," smiled Negi. "No, no! You guys misunderstood! I meant to say girl friend! You know, a girl that's a friend!" said Sora, shaking his head nervously. Riku stood up and patted Sora on his back. "Come on, man, you can't hide that from me anymore," he said, with a sly smile growing on him, "besides, she told me she confessed to you." "Wait! She wha~?" said Sora in surprise. "That's right. She told me, and besides, she told me she had the hots for ya..." said Riku. Sora blushed at all the things Kairi told Riku. Negi smiled, and girls fell from the door as they eavesdropped. "G-girls?" said Negi, nervously. Sora and Riku looked as the whole Class 2-A came out. "Um, how much of the conversation did all of you hear?" asked Sora. "Um... somewhere between 'Kairi my girlfriend' and 'hots for Sora'...?" said Makie. Sora, Riku, Negi, and the girls were staring at each other. There was a silence around them. 10 seconds had gone by...

"NOOOO!"

Sora fell in fetal position, rolling. "Everybody knows," he said, crying. The girls turned to Riku. He slowly began to back up. "Oh my god! Are you Sora's friend?" asked Haruna. "Uh... yeah?" he said. The girls broke in girlish screams. "Oh no..." said Riku. He began to run. All the girls except for Ayaka chased Riku. She grabbed Negi. "Negi my sweet! Now no one can get in my way!" she said. "GET OFF OF HIM, BLONDIE!" yelled Asuna. Negi was released from Ayaka's grasp. The two began an argument and Negi tried to calm them down. Everyone stopped as they saw someone approach Mahora Academy. Sora stopped crying and looked at the person. He noticed the attire and the hair color It was none other than...

"Kairi?"

Next: Chapter 5 – Capso [Capture]

* * *

><p><em>End Note: Ah, well, now to start with Chapter 5! With Riku now joining Sora, Negi, and Class 2-A, the battle against the Hoganji Faction, the Heartless, and the Nobodies will just begin, as Xagin also has plans of his own. Like always, i'd like to hear commentsthoughts/reviews from everyone who reads. Daisuke Haoru out!_


	6. Capture

_Author's Note: Chapter 5 is here! Now, what is Kairi doing in Mahora Academy? Did she manage to escape from Xagin and the Hoganji Faction? Well, read on and find out because this story is gonna get more interesting in future chapters :D I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my story and for being patient with waiting for the upcoming chapters! HERE WE GO!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Capso [Capture]<p>

There was a long silence as Sora, Riku, Negi, and Class 2-A saw a girl in a pink dress and long dark red hair approach. Sora stood up and everyone looked. "Is that you Kairi...?" asked Sora. She walked slowly. "SORA! GET AWAY! NOW!" yelled Riku. Sora looked at Riku "Why?" he asked, and his question was shortly answered by a pull from his jacket to the ground. "What the- Kairi?" he said. Kairi kept walking towards Class 2-A, looking straightly at Konoka. "H-hey! Kairi!" called out Sora, but there was no response. She kept walking and Riku shot a Dark Firaga. She saw and she bent back, dodging the fireball. She stood up and she moved onto Konoka. Konoka stepped back as the girl looked on. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Asuna yelled, punching Kairi right in the face. Sora ran and stood next to Negi. "Hey teach, I know that's not Kairi and all, but has anyone ever told her she has the manliest punch anyone's ever seen?" asked Sora. "HEY I HEARD THAT, TWERP!" yelled Asuna. "I TOLD YOU I'M 17!" yelled Sora. The argument stopped as sounds were coming from Kairi. Everyone looked as Kairi began to show some sort of movement. Kairi began convulsing until everyone was shocked to see what happened.

["Face It!"]

Kairi turned into a Dancer. "What the-" everyone said as a reaction to the transformation. The Dancer stood up and began to skid towards Sora and Negi. The two jumped back and readied their weapons. The two smacked it away and it landed on the ground, far from the two. Setsuna grabbed Konoka and the class got away. A barrier was formed and Riku tried to get in, but it bounced him far away. He landed near the girls and they helped him up. "What is that thing...?" asked Asuna. "It's called a Nobody, an empty shell when its heart is taken away," explained Riku. The Dancer began to grow in size and began to change form. "Sora, are you ready?" asked Negi. "More than ever," answered Sora.

["The Encounter (KHBBS Ver.)"]

The Nobody had turned into a malformed Kairi combined with a Dancer. There was a tag on its face. The Nobody's legs were formed into more arms and its body bandaged all over. One eye was seen red as one half was covered in Kairi's hair and the other half was the Dancer's face. It roared.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the False Kairi! Press ▲(Triangle) when Negi incapacitates it!

Sora and Negi ran to opposite sides as the False Kairi began to raise its arm, ready to slam it down. Negi flew into the air and took out his gun, shooting magic bullets towards the Nobody. Sora jumped and struck the Nobody, but it didn't flinch. Negi casted Firaga, and a fireball flew at the tag, but there was a barrier protecting the tag. As Sora landed, the Nobody slammed its fist onto the ground. Sora stumbled and fell. Negi flew down and he invoked his spell. "_Aer capturae!_" he yelled, and the Nobody was trapped. Sora ran to it, but it freed itself from the spell and it roared. "It didn't work!" yelled Negi. "SOOOOOORRRRAAAAAAAAA!" roared the Nobody. It grabbed the Keyblade wielder and it began to crush him. "AUGH!" yelped Sora in pain.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Rescue Sora from the False Kairi!

Negi ran and with his gun, began to shoot the arm. It wasn't enough power with the magic-infused bullets. He got on his staff and began to fly up to the arm. He began casting the elemental spells in a chain. "FIRE! FREEZE! THUNDER!" he yelled as the spells began to weaken the Nobody's grip. _Just a little more... _he thought, and with his chain of spells, there was just one more attack he needed for the Nobody to let go of Sora.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Spellblade Barrage]**

Negi casted a volley of Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga Bursts, all hitting the Nobody. It roared in pain as it loosened its grip on Sora more. "_Rastel Maskil Magister! Evocatio valcyriarum!_"he yelled as clones of himself were appearing, "_Contubernalia gladiaria!_" Eight copies of Negi with swords appeared. He kept sending bursts at the arm and he infused some spells onto the clones. "_Age capiant!_" yelled Negi, as the clones began to crash in on the arm. The impacts caused bursts with fire, ice, and thunder spells. The arm finally let go of Sora and he fell, but regained his balance.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the False Kairi! Press ▲ when Negi incapacitates it!

Sora ran to the weakened Nobody and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Stun Spin]**

Sora jumped in the air, bouncing off the Nobody to reach its face. As he began to jump up, the arms tried to get Sora, but he fended off the arms with his Keyblade. "Aha!" Sora yelled, spinning and striking the Nobody's face, stunning it and disabling the barrier on the tag. As Sora landed on the ground safely, the Nobody slouched forward, stunned. Sora and Negi faced the Nobody. "_Aer capturae!_" yelled Negi, binding the Nobody with his spell.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Firagun Blast]**

"NEGI!" called Sora. "I'M READY!" yelled Negi in response. "FIRE!" yelled Negi, and a giant fireball flew out of the staff. It flew straight at the tag on the Nobody's face. Sora threw his Keyblade, enveloped in flames, striking the Nobody several times and it struck the fireball, exploding in the process, and burning the tag on its face. "SOOOORRAAAAAA!" it roared in defeat.

_**BONUS OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Learned "Spellmaster" Limit!  
>Strength Up!<br>Magic Up!

The barrier around them fell, and the False Kairi fell, disintegrating. The girls and Riku looked as Sora and Negi backed away. "YEAH!" Sora and Negi high-fived each other. Everyone heard someone clapping. "Well done... simply well done..." someone had said. Everyone turned to look at the person who said that. It was none other that Xagin.

["Thirteenth Discretion"]

He clapped and Sora and Riku gripped their Keyblades. "That was a great performance from one of the Keyblade's chosen one and the little Western sorcerer..." he said. "Where's Kairi?" hissed Sora. "Ah, yes, the Princess of Heart... don't worry, she's being well taken care of..." he said. Sora ran and jumped in the air. He brought his Keyblade down, but he missed as Xagin disappeared from sight. He reappeared and grabbed Sora, choking him. "G-give her... back...!" he said, struggling to get Xagin to let go of him. Riku dashed and swung his Keyblade at Xagin. He saw Riku about to attack him and kicked him in the gut, and threw Sora at Riku. "Is that all you have...?" said Xagin, "How about I fight both of you, 2 on 1...?" He extended his arm and he materialized a weapon. "A... a Keyblade?" the two were surprised at seeing a Keyblade at the hands of a Nobody. "Just a replica... but, its power is as equal as the real thing... all thanks to your memories... Sora..." said Xagin. As he swung it down, it changed in form, as the Oblivion.

["Squirming Evil"]

"Let us see what both of you are really capable of..." said Xagin.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_With Riku's help, defeat Xagin!

Xagin dashed and Sora and Riku attacked him. Xagin simply moved out of the way and fended the two off without effort. He swung the false Keyblade and the strikes landed on both Sora and Riku. The two fell on the floor and Xagin stood still. Sora and Riku attempted a second time. Xagin had moved slightly to dodge his attacks. Xagin fiercely swung the weapon and hit the two.

["Organization XIII"]

Sora and Riku landed with a harsh thud. Xagin had made the false Keyblade disappear, and walked toward the group of girls. "Miss Konoka! Get back!" said Setsuna. The girls began to try and slow down Xagin. Fei Kuu began attacking Xagin. He simply moved her out of the way as she kicked. Kaede did the same, and Xagin avoided her attacks. Every girl tried to slow him down. He snapped his fingers and Dusks appeared. They all got to the girls and with their bodies, wrapped around the girls, preventing them from any movement. Takamichi ran out and saw that the girls were being held by Nobodies "Girls, are you alright?" Takamichi asked, but he was also seized, "what the-?". "I can't move!" said Yue. "Let me GO!" yelled Fei Kuu. Student #18: Mana Tatsumiya took out her rifle and aimed at Xagin. He snapped his fingers and two more Dusks appeared, one seizing the rifle and the other holding Mana. He got a few steps closer to Konoka and Setsuna drew her blade quickly, striking Xagin. He stopped the blade with his bare hand and grabbed hold of her neck. "Ah... the priestess's guardian... such a shame you can't do anything about this now..." said Xagin and threw Setsuna out of the way. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH KONOKA!" yelled Asuna and punched Xagin. He held her fist and threw her down. "Useless..." he said. He snapped his fingers and a tiny bolt knocked out Konoka. He picked her up and opened a portal. "WAIT!" yelled Negi and jumped towards Xagin. He grabbed the hood and pulled it down. He was revealed as everyone looked in surprise, especially Negi and Takamichi. His red hair was spiked up with a ponytail. He turned and amber eyes were seen on him. "N-no... that can't be..." said Negi...

Next: Chapter 6 – Similis Patris, Similis Fili [Like Father, Like Son]

* * *

><p><em>End Note: Well, on to Chapter 6! At last Xagin's face is revealed but who is he? Is he a remnant of Organization XIII? Or is he someone else...? Wanna find out? Then wait for the next chapter of this fanfic! Please leave your commentsreviews/thoughts please, i'd really appreciate it. :D I apologize if some Triangle symbols don't appear, for some reason some don't appear and others do. Daisuke Haoru, out!_

_Kingdom Hearts, its characters, enemies and weapons belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, and Negima!, its characters, locations and everything else belong to FUNimation and Ken Akamatsu. This is made for the sole purpose of entertainment..._

… Is that all now?

_Yes._

Do I really have to do this on every chapter?

_Unless you want us to file a lawsuit against you..._

Fine... But I get paid right...?

_No... sorry... but you get these awesome bumper stickers at least..._

What do I want to do with bumper stickers? I don't even own a car!

_Ahem... lawsuit..._

Okay, fine, I'll take the bumper stickers... -_-''


	7. Like Father Like Son

_Author's Note: Woo, Chapter 6! Well, things are getting serious, but that doesn't mean this story isn't gonna have any more antics! Now for the moment you guys have been waiting for! Who is Xagin? Read on and find out!_

Chapter 6 – Similis Patris, Similis Fili [Like Father, Like Son]

["Organization XIII"]

It was night, the wind blew as the girls of Class 2-A, Takamichi, Negi, Sora and Riku looked at Xagin. There was silence. Xagin grabbed his hood and placed it back on his head, covering his face. He began to walk towards the portal. Takamichi freed himself from the Dusk that was holding him. "Nagi!" Takamichi called out to him. Xagin stopped in his tracks. He slightly turned to Takamichi. "Nagi... it's been a while since I abandoned the name..." said Xagin. Negi looked at Xagin, with widened eyes looking at the person that is none other than his father. Xagin looked at Negi. "And so, it looks like the son now knows what became of his father... became nothing more than a Nobody..." he said. "B-but... father... why are you doing this...?" asked Negi, still with the shock of who Xagin is overwhelming him. "Child... you father disappeared a long time ago..." said Xagin, "he was lost into the darkness... forgotten... all I know is that... I want what was once mine... and in order to do it... I need more hearts..." Sora and Riku stared at Xagin with fire in their eyes. "That sounds more like something Xemnas would want you to do...!" hissed Sora. "Xemnas...? I know no such person..." said Xagin. Setsuna drew her blade once more and attacked Xagin. He took one step to the side, with Setsuna missing completely. Xagin kicked her and she flew back. "Do NOT get in my way..." he said and walked through the portal. "Father! Wait!" yelled Negi but the portal faded. The Dusks disappeared, letting go of everyone. Negi looked down to the ground, shocked to see his father was not who he thought he was.

Sora and Riku walked to Negi. "Hey, teach, are you alright?" asked Sora. Negi gave no reply. The girls walked to Negi. Asuna stood in front of him. "Negi, snap out of it!" she yelled. Negi stood up. He looked at Asuna. "I failed at protecting one of my students," he said, with tears beginning to form in his eyes. Asuna stepped up to Negi and he hugged him. "A-Asuna?" he asked. Asuna ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry Negi..." said Asuna. He cried and everyone tried to console Negi after what he saw with his father. Negi thought, _I failed, and my father is on the other side... but..._

["Sora"]

Negi gripped his staff, "I won't give up now... I saw my father... and I bowed to myself that I would be stronger than him..." Takamichi looked at Negi. _He's just like his father... Nagi, your boy has grown... _thought Takamichi. The girls looked at their homeroom teacher, full of determination. "Don't worry, Professor. We'll help you fight for Konoka!" said Makie. "Yeah. If that's what we gotta do, then we'll fight!" said Fei Kuu. "Girls..." began Negi, "thank you..." Sora smiled. "Hey, looks like you and I have two important people to save: Kairi and Konoka." "Right." said Negi. "Riku... looks like you, me and everyone else is gonna have one hell of a fight..." said Sora. "Yeah..." said Riku.

_**OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Master's Legacy  
><em>A Keyblade that heavily specializes in Magic attributes. It significantly speeds up Magic Recovery Time.<em>

Limit Form  
><em>This Form allows access to a variety of Limits and moves.<em>

* * *

><p>["Aqua"]<p>

Kairi and Konoka were in a dark room. "Sora... where are you...?" she said. Konoka heard Sora's name. "Are you... Kairi...?" asked Konoka. "Y-yeah... who are you...?" asked Kairi. "I'm Konoka... I met Sora a while back..." she said. "He's coming..." said Kairi, "I know he is..." Kairi looked down and she closed her eyes. _Sora... I know you'll come for me... I know it..._ she thought. Konoka closed her eyes. _Setsuna..._ Konoka thought, _I know you'll fight everything that comes your __way... _The two girls closed their eyes...

* * *

><p>The start of another day. Sora and Riku woke up and found that outside was dark. Something wasn't right. They walked out of the room they were given and they had found Negi in the middle of the hallway. "Sora, good morning." said Negi. "Teach, something isn't right." said Sora. "We're gonna have to see what's going on." said Riku. Negi, with staff in hand, went with Sora and Riku outside.<p>

**School Gates  
><strong>Mahora Academy

The three arrived and it was darker than what the two Keyblade wielders saw. "What's going on...?" asked Sora. Fate was standing in the middle of the school grounds. "So nice of you to join me..." said Fate. Negi looked at him. "You... you're the boy I fought back then..." said Negi.

["Showdown at Hollow Bastion"]

"That's right... if it weren't for that vampire girl, you shouldn't even be here by now, Negi Springfield..." said Fate, "but now, there's something I want all of you to take care of..." Fate snapped his fingers and Heartless began to appear all over the place. Shadows, Neoshadows, Soldiers, Large Bodies, all kinds of Heartless appeared. Sora and Riku drew their Keyblades. "What the... an army?" said Riku. "This feels awfully familiar..." said Sora. "Looks like our fight's just begun..." said Negi. "Hmm, such fools..." said Fate. "You guys ready?" asked Sora. He turned and the two nodded. With a lot of determination, Sora, Riku, and Negi dashed towards the swarm of Heartless...

["Sinister Shadows"]

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_With Riku and Negi's help, defeat all 3000 Heartless!

**0000/3000  
><strong>**HEARTLESS**

Sora, Riku, and Negi dashed towards the swarms of Heartless and begun their flurry of attacks. Riku had jumped in the air and attacked the Air Soldiers that appeared. Negi casted his elemental spells, destroying all Heartless around him. Sora and Riku attacked as the got near bursts of magic that Negi casted, destroying surviving Heartless.

**0057/3000  
><strong>**HEARTLESS**

** "**LET'S GO!" Sora called out and a burst of magic pushed some Heartless out of the way. His clothes' color changed to that of his old set of clothes, with his crown emblazoned on his shorts and sleeves.

**LIMIT [Ars Arcanum]**

"Back off!" he cried out. Sora's Keyblade gave out an amber glow as he begun his flurry of fierce attacks.

**PRESS! **[x5]  
>▲<strong>[Strike]<strong>

Sora followed up his flurry of strikes with a few more, eliminating more Heartless, with Riku and Negi finishing of some of their own. Sora landed the fifth strike on three Heartless and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Finish]**

"Rah! THIS IS IT!" he cried out, destroying four more Heartless.

**0228/3000  
><strong>**HEARTLESS**

**LIMIT [Session]**

"RIKU!" he called out. Riku joined with Sora, striking many enemies at once.

▲**[Dark Cannon]  
><strong>**[Last Saber]**

Sora and Riku together shot multiple Dark Firaga at the Heartless, destroying them in the process. As they shot they began jabbing at more Heartless with their Keyblades. They kept their mix of attacks as more and more Heartless were destroyed.

▲**[Master Hearts]  
><strong>**[XIII Blades]**

"I'll take 'em," said Riku as the two changed sides. Riku and Sora's Keyblades gave a bright glow as they grew into giant swords, slashing and destroying many Heartless. The two raised their swords and 13 blades appeared around them, spinning straight at another group of Heartless. They kept up their string of hits until...

▲**[All's End]**

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Sora. "DON'T LOSE IT ALL!" Riku yelled in response. They threw their Keyblades in the air and they pointed at each other, causing a major vortex of light and darkness sucking Heartless around it and destroying the ones unlucky to get caught in it. A bright light emanated from the Keyblades and the two regained them. "Riku!" "Time's up!" the two said, hitting their side fists in a friendly manner.

**0546/3000  
><strong>**HEARTLESS**

**LIMIT [Spellbinder]**

"NEGI!" called out Sora. "MY TURN!" he yelled in return. Sora and Negi began casting Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder spells. Sora did the same, with both of their casts dealing a lot of damage, and destroying nearby enemies.

▲**[Spellburst]**

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Sora. H e threw his Keyblade in a Strike Raid manner. Negi casted his own spells, hitting Sora's Keyblade and spreading shots of the elemental spells near unfortunate enemies. As more Heartless were destroyed, less and less were seen, but there were still more to take care of.

▲**[Magic Burst]  
><strong>**[Light Burst]**

"GO!" cried Negi. Sora threw his Keyblade in the air. Negi raised his hand and casted a spell of his own. "_Sagitta magica, series lucis!_" he yelled and Negi's spell fused with Sora's Keyblade. It split into 8 light spears, homing in on Heartless and destroying them all. Sora snapped his fingers and the light spears exploded. The two kept it going as Heartless disappeared until...

▲**[Armageddon]**

The spears disappeared and Sora and Negi raised their weapons. A massive ball of light appeared and the two jumped as the ball fell. Sora threw his Keyblade and Negi casted a spell, causing the ball of light to explode, eliminating a huge amount of Heartless. The two landed and they high-fived each other.

**1072/3000  
><strong>**HEARTLESS**

The three began to feel exhaustion. They kept fighting whatever Heartless came at them. Sora, Riku and Negi casted spells against them to keep them from coming any closer. The three fell to their knees. "Sora, I... can't go on..." said Negi. "Hang on, teach..." he replied in exhaustion. Heartless jumped at them but they were destroyed by a giant shuriken. Negi looked up and Kaede was standing in front of the three. "Professor, Sora, Riku. Are you three alright?" she asked. Fate noticed that Kaede wasn't the only one who was there, but the entire Class 2-A arrived. "You... I'll have the Heartless take care of that..." he said. All the girls covered the exhausted people. "Are you guys ready?" asked Asuna.  
>"Yeah!" all the girls replied. All of them took out a card with their picture and a weapon with them. Chamo appeared on Asuna's shoulder. "Alright, you girls know the deal with the Pactio!" he said. They all put their card forward. "<em>ADEAT!<em>" they all yelled, in unison. "What?" Fate looked as the girls gained their Pactio forms. Nodoka walked to Negi and opened her book. She read her own thoughts and with her powers, healed the three exhausted people. "Thank you, Nodoka." said Negi. She smiled back and she turned to face the Heartless. "LET'S GO!" yelled Asuna and all of Class 2-A dashed to the Heartless. As the girls attacked, many Heartless disappeared in a matter of seconds.

**2537/3000  
><strong>**HEARTLESS**

**PRESS!**

Sora, Riku, and Negi formed a circle of light underneath them. The girls pushed the remaining Heartless towards them, as the three opened their eyes. They touched their chests, summoning the power of light from each other. The remaining Heartless turned and jumped towards the three and...

▲**[Trinity Limit]**

"LIGHT!" the three cried out in unison and the remaining Heartless were destroyed by a blinding flash of light.

**3000/3000  
><strong>**HEARTLESS**

_**BONUS OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Strength Up!  
>Magic Up!<p>

Fate looked around and not a single Heartless was left. "Well, Negi Springfield, you are the Thousand Master's son after all... It's sad that he's become a Nobody..." said Fate, "but thanks to you, he's gathered enough hearts to complete none other than Kingdom Hearts..." "What?" hissed Sora. "He's lost it, just like Xemnas!" said Riku. "Kingdom Hearts? What is that?" asked Asuna. "Something that shouldn't be messed with! If Xagin opens the door, your world will fall to the darkness!" "WHAT?" yelled the girls. "And that's exactly what we want... And I am not going to let you ruin it. Heheheheh... heheheHEHEHAHAHA!" said Fate, letting out maniacal laughter. A dark aura was emanating from Fate. "He's become a Heartless..." said Riku. "What do I need the heart for?" asked Fate. Riku stepped forward. "You remind me of the time I fell to darkness..." he said. "You should have stayed drenched in it..." said Fate. "I have friends that are willing to save me from that darkness... and we're not letting you guys..." said Riku, "DESTROY THIS WORLD!" He took out the Way to the Dawn once again. "Give me an R! Give me an I! Give me a K! Give me a U! What does that spell? RI~KU! Go Riku!" cheered the girls. "This isn't the time for a fan club!" yelled Riku. The girls paid no attention. Riku smacked his face in frustration. He turned to Fate . A barrier was formed, and Sora and the others looked. "Really now?" Fate asked, giving Riku a sickening grin.

["Unbreakable Chains"]

Fate's body began to emanate more dark aura. It began to turn Fate's skin jet black. There was a heart-shaped hole on his chest. His face gave a sickening grin and his eyes turned completely yellow. "Then you're just as weak as everyone else..." he said. "I may be weak, but with my friends at my side, I'm strong... strong enough to beat the darkness in my heart..." said Riku, "I'll show you just how strong I AM!" Riku gripped his Keyblade.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Put an end to Fate! Press ▲ when he rises from the ground!

Riku looked as Fate began to dash at Riku. Fate drew dark magic to his fist and struck Riku, but Riku blocked in time and pushed back Fate. He staggered and recovered quickly. Fate disappeared from sight. He reappeared behind Riku, kicking his back. "UGH!" Riku grunted in pain. Fate picked him up by his neck.

**PRESS!**

Riku kicked Fate on his chest, causing Fate to let him go. Riku grabbed his arm and pulled Fate towards him, elbowing Fate in the face and throwing him in the air. Fate recovered in the air and landed far from him. "This is the end for you..." said Fate. He began to float in midair, and wings formed out of the dark aura flowing out of him. He went under and disappeared. Riku looked around. He sensed and dashed out of the way. Fate erupted from the ground going up and missed Riku. He disappeared and erupted from the spot where Riku was be standing, only to miss again. Fate repeated two more times and Riku successfully dodged the attack. Fate reappeared in front of him and attempted to grab Riku. He jumped and smacked Fate in the face with his Keyblade. Fate stumbled and fell. "THINK YOU CAN DODGE THIS?" yelled Riku as Fate stood up and he fired 3 Dark Firaga at him. Fate dodged one, but the other 2 hit him, causing him to stagger. Fate dashed at him and infused both of his fists with dark magic and began to strike Riku, injuring him in the process. Riku took out a small bottle of potion and drank it, healing him a bit. Fate shot a ray of dark energy, but Riku raised a small barrier, reflecting it back at Fate and striking him. Fate recovered and the area and the sky darkened. "You can't escape..." Fate said and he went down. Riku stood still and closed his eyes, focusing on where Fate would attack.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Force Edge]**

Riku jumped up and Fate emerged, flying towards him. Riku grabbed and spun clockwise with Fate. He quickly spun counterclockwise and struck Fate harshly knocking him down to the ground and landing another blow to Fate with the Keyblade. He picked him up with the Keyblade and threw him in the air. "COME ON!" he yelled and with the final swing, struck the Keyblade upward and hit Fate on his back. "THIS CAN'T... BE HAPPENING!" he cried in defeat.

Fate landed on the ground with a harsh thud. The barrier around the two fell and Fate struggled to stand up. "You... you won't stop... us..." said Fate as he began to fade away. He turned his look to Negi, "You do take... after your father... Negi Springfield..." Negi looked at him intently. Fate closed his eyes and gave a cold smile. "Too bad you haven't surpassed you father yet..." he said. "We'll see about that..." said Negi, and Fate faded. A portal opened from where Fate was. Sora and the rest looked at it. "We're going in..." said Sora. Negi looked at Sora. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked. "Kairi and Konoka may be past this point... we have to get to them..." said Sora, looking straight ahead. There was a moment of silence. Sora ran and jumped to the portal. "Sora, wait!" yelled Riku, but it was too late, he jumped in "and there he goes..." "Let's go!" said Negi, and everyone followed. Passing through the portal, everyone is determined to face the dangers, and the battle has just begun...

Next: Chapter 7 - Initium de Finitus [Beginning of the End]

* * *

><p><em>End Note: Yes, Class 2-A has become a Riku fan club. Anyone who wants to join is welcome <em>xD_ just kidding. Anyway, the fight to save Negi's world has just begun. What awaits everyone? Wait for the next chapter! Daisuke Haoru out!_

_Kingdom Hearts, Negima!, and their characters all belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Ken Akamatsu, respectively._

Seriously, you guys need to pay me just for this...

_We're thinking about it..._

Really?

_No..._

Aw...


	8. Beginning of the End

_Author's Note: Chapter 7. We get closer and closer to the end of this story... or do we? Now, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this, especially fellow authors _**EliseArainai**_ for the inspiration of writing this, _**Misaki Nagase**_ for the crossover idea, and _**Taromaru**_ for the praise. Now this chapter has what Taromaru wanted to see, so I hope you like the idea _:D_ At this point, the story will change from two views, happening simultaneously. And now we start this story off now! GO!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Initium de Finitus [Beginning of the End]<p>

Negi, Riku and the girls were in a dark place. Sora was looking up. "Where are we...?" asked Asuna. "Wait... I know where are we..." said Negi as the darkness seemed familiar to him. He took a step forward and the ground began to illuminate. He noticed the stained glass on the floor. His dream from a few days ago became a reality...

["Dive into the Heart -Destati- (KHII Ver.)"]

**Station of Awakening**

Negi looked around and noticed that there were pillars. Everyone looked and a cracking sound was heard. "No! The floor!" yelled Negi. The floor shattered to pieces and everyone fell. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" yelled Makie and Asuna in unison as everyone fell. Everyone was drifting apart, falling into deep darkness. Their eyes began to close, falling into the darkness that was spread around. _It's just as how it was in my dream_, thought Negi. He opened his eyes and noticed the same design on the floor: Sora's crown emblem, and behind it, Negi's staff and Sora's Kingdom Key crossed together. He closed his eyes again and everything went black...

…

It felt as he woke up in his dream, but he didn't. Negi looked around and found Sora. "Negi!" he called out. Negi stood up and walked to Sora. "Where's everyone else...?" asked Sora. Negi shrugged. They looked around and there was no way to get off the place they were in.

* * *

><p>Riku woke up in a place he felt familiar. "So, you finally wake up from that nap of yours..." someone had said. Riku turned and saw Evangeline, though something about her was different. He drew out the Way to the Dawn. "You again...?" he hissed. "I'm not your enemy this time, Riku..." said Evangeline, with her arms crossed. She walked past him. "Looks like everyone was separated," she said, "and it looks like we're stuck here to. There's no other way to go to the next pillar..." Riku looked as Evangeline noticed another tower far from where they were. Both Riku and Evangeline sensed something. They jumped back and saw Heartless coming from the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>["Fragments of Sorrow"]<p>

Sora and Negi began to attack the Heartless that appeared. Negi went on the offensive side and swung his staff like a blade, striking Heartless around him. Sora jumped in the air and struck materializing Darkballs. One of the Darkballs managed to avoid Sora's attacks and turned to Negi, floating straight to him. Negi turned and saw the Darkball, staying still. It violently convulsed, striking Negi and knocking him down. "Negi!" cried out Sora as he jumped and struck the Darkball. "Heal!" he yelled, and the bellflower triplets appeared, healing Negi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Reflexio!<em>" yelled out Evangeline. A giant violet ice crystal formed. It shattered to pieces and Riku followed the shattering, striking Darkballs and Neoshadows around them. He successfully destroyed the Heartless and landed. He turned and pulled back his free arm. "THINK YOU CAN DODGE THIS?" yelled out Riku, and 3 Dark Firaga were fired, homing in on their enemies, destroying them. Evangeline had the idea of casting spells like Sora does. "FREEZE!" she cried, and three violet ice crystals formed, also homing in on their enemies and freezing them in place. Riku jumped and struck all three Heartless, destroying them. _Sora and Riku's spells don't only work for Negi, but for me as well... _she thought

* * *

><p>["Dive into the Heart -Destati- (KHII Ver.)"]<p>

With the Heartless gone, Sora and Negi heard a sound, they turned and there was a stained glass tile protruding from the edge of the floor. They saw more appear, making a pathway to the next pillar. "Let's go," said Sora, and the two walked towards the pathway. Negi looked down and backed away a bit. Sora kept walking. Negi shook his head. _No, I have to keep going if I want to face my father... _he thought and walked ahead. The two reached the next pillar and found something standing out on it.

* * *

><p>"A door?" asked Evangeline. There was a sound that caused the two to turn. The pathway they walked on disappeared. Evangeline looked at Riku. "Looks like there will be no other way of advancing other than to see what lies beyond this door", she said. Riku walked towards the door and pushed. With the door opening up to just a crack, light emanated from it. Evangeline felt a warm sensation from the light. Riku backed away and the door slowly opened on its own. The two proceeded and they appeared in...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Islands<strong>

"My islands?" asked Sora. Negi looked amazed at the locale. The nearby ocean, the tree houses, and even the Paopu tree. Everything was in its place, but something wasn't right. "Negi... I don't know about you but... something about this place doesn't seem right..." said Sora. Negi turned and the ground began to rumble. The island had split in half and there was a gaping hole in the middle of the split, like a crater. The inside was violet, and there seemed to be light emanating from the cracks.

* * *

><p>"What's going on...?" asked Riku as both he and Evangeline jumped into the crater. There was something odd and a powerful presence was felt. A ball of dark aura had appeared and it turned into a dark flame. Riku and Evangeline backed away. The fire formed into a person and Riku was shocked to see who it was. "ANSEM!" he gritted his teeth and held his weapon tightly.<p>

["Forze Del Male"]

He floated in midair and crossed his arms with the Guardian appearing behind him. Evangeline readied herself and Riku stared intently at Ansem.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness. Press ▲ at the right time and when he is stunned!

Ansem dashed quickly toward the two. "SUBMIT!" Ansem yelled, and the Guardian behind him crouched, swinging his arm towards the two in a wide area. Evangeline and Riku dodge rolled out of the way and Riku jumped, striking Ansem. He stumbled back a bit. "COME, GUARDIAN!" yelled out Ansem, with the Guardian getting in front of Ansem, and blocking Riku's attacks, with him staggering. Ansem quickly dashed to Riku and the Guardian grabbed hold of his neck. Ansem began to glow, as an aura began to form and grow on him. "Come... open your heart..." said Ansem. "_Iaculatio Grandinis!_" yelled Evangeline. Ansem's attack was interrupted as he was hit with violet ice spears. He let go of Riku and he jumped back. "HAH!" yelled Riku and a Dark Firaga was shot, hitting Ansem. Ansem regained his balance and the Guardian summoned two dark aura spheres. Evangeline and Riku dodged the two spheres and two Neoshadows emerged. Evangeline smiled coldly. Riku jumped and attacked Ansem one more time. "COME, GUARDIAN!" Ansem called out again and Riku stopped his attack, avoiding another stagger. The Guardian shielded Ansem but Riku noticed a Neoshadow jump behind Ansem and attacked him, causing him to stagger. Riku noticed as Evangeline was controlling the two Neoshadows like puppets. Ansem backed away. "TAKE THIS!" yelled out Ansem, as he and the Guardian began their Dark Rush attack, charging at Riku and Evangeline. He charged at the two several times, with both Evangeline and Riku dodging his attack. Ansem backed away and slightly charged his attack, aiming at Riku.

**PRESS!**

Riku held his blade in reverse hold and struck Ansem's Dark Rush's impact point, "RAH!" and he sent Ansem upward. Evangeline followed with her puppet Neoshadow, striking Ansem down. He descended slowly, stunned.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Double Aerial Rave]**

Riku and Evangeline began their flurry of joint attacks, with Ansem staggering. The two crossed attacks, with Riku slashing and Evangeline clawing.

Ansem recovered and backed away. "My strength returns..." said Ansem, as the Guardian flew up into the air, disappearing. "Watch out!" yelled out Riku. Evangeline moved out of the way and the Guardian emerged out of a dark hole, striking one of the puppet Neoshadows and destroying it. "What do you hope to accomplish?" asked Ansem as the Guardian emerged again, striking the second puppet Neoshadow, destroying it as well. Riku moved out of the way as the Guardian emerged a third time, completely missing Riku. "Do NOT deny it!" said Ansem. The Guardian emerged a fifth time and missed as well. "The final darkness is NOW!" said as the Guardian appeared and slammed down, causing streams of dark aura come out of the ground. Riku dodged the attack, but Evangeline took a hit. Riku took out a small bottle of potion and threw it at Evangeline. "EVA!" he called and Evangeline caught the bottle, drank it and quickly healed her. "Thanks," she said. "Time for you to witness REAL power!" she said.

**LIMIT [Dark Souls]**

"EVA!" called out Riku. "I'm on it!" she responded. The two began their flurry of fierce attacks. The two finished with a double cross finish.

▲**[Dark Blizzaga Burst]  
><strong>**[Dark Firaga Burst]**

"Out of my way!" said Riku. "Get ready!" said Evangeline in response. The two sent out their dark spells at Ansem. As each Dark Blizzaga hit Ansem, it exploded on impact, with Dark Firaga fused into the icy spells and exploding on impact. Ansem had no way of avoiding the attack as the onslaught of Dark Blizzaga and Dark Firaga explosions continued.

▲**[Dark Storm]**

"Come on!" yelled Riku. "Right!" responded Evangeline. The two summoned a massive amount of Dark Firaga and Dark Blizzaga surrounding Ansem. The two flicked their wrists down and the storm of dark magic was brought down on him, striking Ansem and weakening him.

▲**[Double Dark Aura]**

"DON'T LOSE IT ALL!" yelled Riku and Evangeline in unison. The two disappeared from sight as Ansem and the Guardian struggled to move. The two reappeared on opposite side, both striking Ansem at the same time. They disappeared from sight and once again struck the Seeker of Darkness from another angle. The attacks went on and on in successive strikes. They disappeared, and with a stunned Ansem, the two reappeared. Evangeline emerged from the ground, striking Ansem and freezing him in place. Riku reappeared above Ansem and slammed his Keyblade down. "Time's up!" he said and an explosion followed, with Ansem taking the hit. "This can't... be!" cried out Ansem in defeat.

_**BONUS OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Learned "Spiritus Obscura" Limit!

Ansem began to fade away, cringing, and turned back into a ball of dark energy and finally disappearing. Riku made his Keyblade disappeared. Evangeline sat down. Riku turned to her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Evangeline, he gave her a hand and she blushed as Riku smiled at her. "Just know that I'm only assisting you for now..." she said, blushing and looking down on the floor. "I had a feeling you'd say that," Riku smirked. A bright light appeared, shining and the two looked. A door appeared. "Come on, we gotta keep going," said Riku. Evangeline followed and the door opened, with the two proceeding.

* * *

><p>["Dive into the Heart -Destati- (KHII Ver.)"]<p>

Sora and Negi walked out of the door. "I can't believe you almost lost your home to the darkness..." said Negi. "Yeah, but it brought back memories when we fought Ansem. The time I fought to get my home back, to get my best friend, but mostly to be with... her... Kairi..." said Sora, with him taking out the charm she gave him. A new pathway appeared and it lead to the next pillar. "Sora, we will get Kairi and Konoka back. I know it." said Negi. Sora looked at the young professor, with him full of determination. "This path may be difficult but we know we can beat anything that comes in our way," said Negi. "Yeah!" said Sora, nodding. He looked at the charm. _Kairi, wait for me... _he thought. The two walked to the pathway, heading to the next pillar.

Next: Chapter 8 – Catena de Memoriae [Chain of Memories]

* * *

><p><em>End Note: This ends Chapter 7. So like I always say, leave your commentthoughts/reviews please! I really appreciate it _:D_ What will happened inside the Station of Awakening? Keep yourselves updated for the next chapter of _Light and Magic_! Daisuke Haoru, out!_

_Kingdom Hearts, Negima!, and all of their characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Ken Akamatsu respectively._


	9. Chain of Memories

_Author's Note: Chapter 8 starts here. I mistakenly called the last Chapter number 8 but i fixed that lol. I don't have much to say this time but I'd like to thank everyone who reads this fanfic as I see that a lot of people are liking this fanfic! Thank you guys for reading! Now, there are two things you guys may recognize, especially one of the fights in this chapter! With all that said, enjoy what I have for you guys!_

Chapter 8 – Catena de Memoriae [Chain of Memories]

["Dive into the Heart -Destati- (KHII Ver.)"]

Sora and Negi proceeded onto the next pillar. There was yet another door. "What is it with these doors...? The first one was from your memory," said Negi. "Hmm... well let's check this one out..." said Sora. As he touched the door, Neoshadow appeared.

["Fragments of Sorrow"]

"Heartless... I guess they won't let us through..." said Sora, taking out his Keyblade, in the form of Master's Legacy. They struck the Neoshadow and in a matter of minutes they disappeared, only to have more take their place. "Reflect!" yelled out both Negi and Sora as the two formed a barrier and the Neoshadows attacked them, only for their attacks to have no effect. The barriers let out explosions, destroying nearby Heartless. Someone appeared with a giant blade, destroying Neoshadow. "HAH! YAH! THIS IS GONNA LEAVE A MARK!" shouted the person as they attacked. Another person was slashing through the Heartless. "Hah! Hm! Farewell...!" said the person as they attacked as well. It was Asuna, wielding the Ensis Exorcizans and Setsuna, wielding her blade, the Yunagi. She swung the blade and with a single swipe, eliminated many Neoshadows at once. Sora and Negi kept attacking the Neoshadows until they all disappeared.

["Dive into the Heart -Destati- (KHII Ver.)"]

"Asuna, I'm really glad to see you," said Negi, smiling. "Sora. It's good to see you," said Setsuna, bowing in a honorable manner. "Um, you don't have to be formal with me, Setsuna," said Sora. Asuna looked at Sora. "We're you guys thinking of going through the door?" she asked. "Yeah, this is the second one we're gonna go through..." he said, with Negi agreeing. "I don't know... it was weird, we fought someone on an island..." said Asuna. "No way...! You fought him too?" asked Sora. "Wait... you two fought him...?" asked Setsuna. Sora and Negi nodded. "He was Ansem... Xehanort's Heartless..." said Sora. "Well, whatever, kid. Point is, we beat him." said Asuna, shrugging. Sora's eye twitched at the word "kid", but he let it slide. "Let's go..." said Sora. He turned to the door and touched it. It opened and a bright light emanated from it. The four walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

There was an open plain. The four were standing on a mountain. Asuna opened her eyes wide as she realized where she was. "No way... this can't be..." Asuna said as she gripped her sword. Negi, Setsuna and Sora gripped their weapons tightly as a beast emerged from the top of the crater in front of them. Wings spread out of the top and it was revealed. The same devil Asuna made a pact with looked down at the four.

["Night on Bald Mountain*"]

"Asuna... " it called out. It roared and shook the ground. "This is the thing you made a pact with in the past?" cried out Sora. Asuna nodded and she gripped her blade. "But now, I get my chance to beat it down," she said. "GYAHAHAHA! You fools... With the little one, your magic is useless..." said the devil. Asuna took a closer look below. She saw her younger self on the devil's abdomen. "That's right... I nullify magic whenever it's coming right at me..." said Asuna. It roared again.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the Devil! Press ▲ when it's stunned! Avoid striking Asuna!

The four began to dash toward the devil. "I am supreme darkness..." said the devil, hissing. Asuna jumped and struck the devil on the face. "You dare strike the lord of darkness?" it roared and it swiped at the four. Sora and Negi dodged but Asuna was struck down and Setsuna managed to block the attack in time. The devil pulled back its right fist and prepared to hit Sora and Asuna.

**PRESS!**

Sora and Asuna began to fight against it in a power struggle. The two pushed the fist as light and darkness emanated from between the two forces. Sora and Asuna kept pushing until a giant spark of light blinded the devil. The two pushed the devil back and it retreated its fist.

The four noticed wind spirals on the ground. Sora ran to one of the them and bounced from the ground, reaching the devil's face. "HAH! YAH! TAKE THIS!" he shouted as the strikes hit the devil in the face. _I can't use magic... i'll have to fight with the staff... _thought Negi. He dashed to another wind spiral and jumped high into the air. Negi flew towards the devil's face and struck with his staff. Setsuna and Asuna did the same and begun their flurry of attacks on the devil. They landed on the ground and the devil roared. It got dark. "How DARE you defy me!" it roared as it begun to expel dark aura from its body. Pillars of dark fire began to emerge from the ground. The four began to run and dodge roll out of the way for the pillars. "Your souls will be mine!" it roared as meteors came crashing down on everyone. Wind spirals appeared from the meteor crash. "This is the end for you..." it spoke as spikes emerged from the ground and began to close in on the four fighters. They all ran and they boosted themselves up with the wind surges, avoiding the spikes. They landed and young Asuna let out an orb of light from her hands, with its power absorbed by Asuna's Ensis Exorcizans. Sora jumped up high from the wind surge with Asuna following.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲[**Spinner Strike]**

Sora grabbed hold of Asuna's hand and spun around, switching the momentum of the spin to Asuna. "THIS IS IT!" he shouted as he threw Asuna with force and flew straight towards the devil's face. "TAKE IT!" she shouted and the light from the blade stunned the devil.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Purification]**

Negi grabbed his staff from one end and young Asuna grabbed the other end. Light began to slowly cover the devil from the abdomen. The devil cried out in pain, its shrieks deafening everyone. It let of a burst of energy, pushing back Negi and interrupting the Purification.

The three began their assault on the devil once again. It fought the four off as its attacks became a lot more aggressive. The devil called out a meteor shower and they begun to land on the ground the four were standing on. It got dark once again. Its eyes began to give a glow. It opened its mouth and a beam of dark energy was fired, with Sora casting Reflega. Sora had forgotten of the nullification caused by Asuna. He got struck and he fell to his knees. Negi ran to him and gave him a potion. Sora drank it, fully gaining back his energy. "Thanks!" he told Negi. Young Asuna let out two orbs of light, one to Asuna and the other to Negi. "SETSUNA!" called out Sora. The two jumped high in the air and the other two followed.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Duo Spinner Strike]**

Setsuna grabbed Negi and spun with him. Sora grabbed Asuna's hand once again and spun her. The two threw Negi and Asuna towards the devil. They struck the devil with their light-infused weapons, causing it to get stunned. They landed on the ground and they reached for young Asuna.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Purification]**

Negi repeated the process. The Purification sped up as Setsuna, Asuna, ans Sora placed their hands on the staff. The process was near complete, and Sora and Asuna let go. Sora stepped back and pointed the Keyblade at the devil's heart. Asuna placed her hand on Sora's hand and a light shone bright. A ray of light shot from the Keyblade and struck the devil. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" it roared in defeat.

_**BONUS OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Learned "Bladestorm" Limit!  
>Strength Up!<br>Magic Up!

The devil began to fade away. "You fools will pay for this..." said the devil. It faded and a flash of light shone throughout the area. The area began to turn white and the only ones left were the four fighters and young Asuna.

["Ventus"]

Asuna walked over to her younger self and kneeled down to her. The young one had tears in her eyes. "You're gonna be okay now..." she said, smiling. Asuna patted her head and the young one smiled back. "I never was alone..." the young one said, "my friends... they helped me..." the young Asuna looked over Asuna's shoulder and looked at Negi, Setsuna and Sora. The young one got near Asuna and gave her a hug. Asuna embraced her younger self. She let go of Asuna and walked to the other three. She gave them hugs too and she walked back to Asuna. "I will never be alone..." she repeated. The young one began to float. Asuna looked as she began to glow in a bright light. Young Asuna turned into a ball of light and went into Asuna's heart. A door appeared. Asuna looked down. Sora walked up to her. "Hey, are you alright...?" he asked. "Yeah..." she said, wiping her tears. "She's right..." said Asuna. Everyone looked. "If it wasn't for you guys... I wouldn't be here." she said and the door opened. "That's what friends are for." said Sora, as he patted Asuna on the shoulder. She looked at Sora, as he grinned right at her. "They're your friends, and friends are there to help you out, and even if the odds are against them, they'll get to you no matter what," he said, "now, come on, we gotta go!" Everyone turned to the door and walked towards it. "Sora?" asked Asuna. "Yeah?" he asked back. "... Thanks..." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

They walked out, only to appear into another place no one knew. There was a rose imprinted on the ground. The area seemed and felt empty. "Wait a sec... where are we?" asked Asuna. There was a presence, and a scent of roses was known in there. A ball of white and black energy appeared, there was an emblem on it. A scythe was imprinted on that ball of energy. It began to pulsate and a bright light flashed. A being with pink hair appeared with a scythe in hand. Everyone gripped their weapons. "What's going on?" asked Asuna. The being swung its scythe and posed in an offensive stance. "This guy... Marluxia... I fought him in Hollow Bastion..." said Sora as he remembered fighting him in the Cavern of Remembrance.

["The 13th Reflection"]

"Hm, hm... hahahaha..." laughed Marluxia. He disappeared out of sight and and reappeared next to both Negi and Sora. "Your judgment has come..." he whispered to their ears. The two realized what they heard and Marluxia disappeared. The two suddenly felt a curse on them, and a number above their heads appeared, 34 on Sora and 20 on Negi.

**Sora: 34  
><strong>**Negi: 20**

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat Marluxia! Do NOT let your Judgment Counter reach 0!

Marluxia swung his scythe and everyone jumped out of the way. "SEI! HAH! HOH! HUOH!" he grunted as he swung the scythe. Everyone went into a flurry of attacks. Sora swung his Keyblade at Marluxia, striking him and jumping into the air. "THIS IS IT!" he yelled and struck the ground, with an explosion sending Marluxia into the air. Asuna and Setsuna struck with their blades and Negi kept casting Thunder at him. Marluxia disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Negi. Sora landed quickly and dashed to Negi. "YOH!" he grunted and spun his scythe in the air. "ROOOAAAAAAHHH!" Marluxia spun and both Sora and Negi blocked the attack.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Air Trample Extend]**

Marluxia raised his scythe as Sora ran to him. He slammed the scythe down and missed with the scythe getting stuck to the ground. Sora jumped onto the scythe and hopped off of it, striking an off-guard Marluxia and struck him in the jaw with the Keyblade, sending him up into the air. He descended and Sora swung his Keyblade towards his back, sending him towards Negi. Negi swung his staff striking a midair Marluxia several times and slamming him to the ground. Marluxia bounced off the ground and both Asuna and Setsuna struck him with a single strike.

Marluxia disappeared again and everyone grew wary of where he may appear. He appeared behind Sora. "SEI!" he grunted and struck him sending him in the air. He disappeared and reappeared behind Negi, striking him as well. Marluxia kept shifting from one place to another, striking Sora and Negi.

**Sora: 29  
><strong>**Negi: 15**

Sora and the others dodge rolled out of the way and and Marluxia disappeared. He reappeared in the middle of the stage and spun his scythe in the air. He slammed it to the ground and the stage had three pools of dark red energy flowing out of them. Setsuna got afflicted by it and Asuna jumped towards the unaffected spots. Marluxia set a sort of bomb spell on both Negi and Sora. Rose petals were floating around their bodies. The two managed to dodge roll out of the explosions from the spell and the pools of energy disappeared. Marluxia repeated his combo of scythe strikes and hit the two, and raised his scythe in the air. He spun and struck the four, sending them flying back.

**Sora: 22  
><strong>**Negi: 08**

"Negi, watch your counter! You're down to 8 points!" said Sora. Marluxia began to spin his scythe again. Negi blocked the attack and Sora was a little far from Marluxia. He got near the scythe and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Counter Steal Extend]**

Sora knocked the scythe into the air and jumped to grab it. He dashed at Marluxia and struck him with his own scythe, into the air. Sora landed a heavy strike and pushed Marluxia back in the air. He threw the scythe in the air and struck Marluxia. Negi jumped and grabbed the scythe, spinning in the air and striking him and landed on the ground. "TAKE THIS!" Negi yelled and threw the scythe back, hitting Marluxia.

**Sora: 32  
><strong>**Negi: 18**

Asuna and Setsuna struck Marluxia and the two backed away as he shifted from one place to another. Marluxia appeared to float and a pink and black aura began to emanate. He disappeared and appeared behind Sora. He began to run, as Marluxia laughed and pillars of energy blasted from the ground, following where Sora went. Marluxia shifted behind Negi and he threw his scythe. Negi avoided the spinning scythe. Negi stopped but got struck by Marluxia as he slammed down on Negi.

**Sora: 32  
><strong>**Negi: 17**

Sora and Negi dashed out of the way of Marluxia's attacks. Setsuna drew her blade out and struck Marluxia several times. Marluxia staggered and Asuna swung her blade at him as well. "BACK OFF!" shouted Sora, ending it with an Explosion. "AUGH!" cried out Marluxia in defeat.

Marluxia stood there as everyone looked. He faded and a door appeared. "Weird. First we fought Ansem, then we fought the devil, and now we fought Marluxia..." said Sora, "why is that happening...?" "It seems we're fighting silhouettes from our memories..." said Negi. They saw the door open and a bright light shone from the door. They walked out and...

* * *

><p><strong>School Gates<br>**Mahora Academy

"Hey, they're back!" said Fei Kuu. The girls cheered on as Asuna and Setsuna arrived. "Hey, wait... where are the other four?" asked Kazumi. Setsuna and Asuna turned to the portal as it faded. "What?" Setsuna said. "Wait... If we made it, then, where are Sora, Negi, Riku and Evangeline?"

* * *

><p><strong>Station of Serenity<strong>

["Dive into the Heart -Destati- (KHII Ver.)"]

Sora and Negi walked out of the door and noticed they were back into the pillar, but the imprint was different Negi was asleep, and there were the images of all of his students, decorated with Sora's emblem around it. Riku and Evangeline were there, and they turned to them. "Are we the only ones here?" asked Sora as he noticed Asuna and Setsuna did not arrive. Riku and Evangeline walked towards the two. "Well, we're the only one's here..." said Riku. "Not precisely..." said a voice. The four looked around, looking where the voice was coming from. A figure appeared. Everyone looked as the figure removed the hood. It was Xagin. He appeared but something was off. Sora and Riku felt as if they were being pulled by force. Negi turned and saw that Sora and Negi were floating from the pillar. "Whoa!" yelled Sora as the were floating far from Evangeline and Negi. "We'll have our guests enjoy the show... Negi Springfield. And Evangeline..." said Xagin, turning his amber eyes toward Evangeline. "You still haven't given up, have you..." he asked. Evangeline shot a glare at Xagin. "But it looks like this is the end of the line... child..." he said. With Sora and Riku unable to fight, Negi and Evangeline were about to face the Nobody of the legendary Thousand Master...

Next: Chapter 9 – Legatum [Legacy]

_End Note: The next chapter will be a showdown between Negi and Evangeline against Xagin. Now I added the Marluxia fight, just because he's a fun boss to fight in _KHIIFM:)_ And the reaction commands used are translated from the original ones, except for the _Extend_ part, which I added. Now we almost finish this fanfic, so be patient for the next chapter! Daisuke Haoru, out!_

_*Fun Fact: This song, aside from being used as the Chernabog's battle theme in End of the World, was also used in _Love Hina_ (another of Ken Akamatsu's works) as well, when the giant MechaTama was about to destroy the Hinata Apartment Complex, and the track listing in the _Kingdom Hearts Final Mix -Additional Tracks-_ notes the song as the title I used, but was later changed to its real name, _A Night on the Bare Mountain_, on the _Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete_ track listing._

_Kingdom Hearts and Negima! belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Ken Akamatsu, respectively._


	10. Legacy

Chapter 9 – Legatum [Legacy]

**Station of Serenity**

Negi. Evangeline. Xagin. The three stared at each other. "Well, let's see what both of you have..." said Xagin, "though I rather have... our guests have a little fun... don't you think?" Xagin raised his hand and another pillar appeared, below Sora and Riku. The two fell and landed there. An energy ball appeared in the middle and another hooded figure appeared. Sora and Riku drew their Keyblades.

["The Other Promise"]

The figure took off its hood. "Roxas?" the two Keyblade wielders shouted in surprise as Roxas drew the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. "Now... where were we?" asked Xagin, looking at Negi and Evangeline.

* * *

><p><em><strong>INFORMATION:<br>**_Defeat Xagin! Press ▲ at the right time for a counterattack!

* * *

><p><em><strong>INFORMATION:<br>**_Defeat Roxas! Press × for the correct command!

* * *

><p>Xagin dashed towards Negi and delivered a kick to the gut. Negi flew across and tumbled. Evangeline dashed to Xagin, attempting to claw at him, but missed. Xagin raised his hand. "Burn!" he yelled and pillars of dark fire surrounded Evangeline. She dashed out of the way and the pillars exploded. Negi jumped and raised his and in the air. "<em>Sagitta magica, series lucis!<em>" he shouted and light spears began to home in on Xagin. He missed seven of the spears but the eight one hit him. Xagin recovered and dashed to Evangeline infusing his fist with magic. Evangeline dodged and spun in the air, dealing hits to Xagin and the magic on his fist wore off. He backed off. "You're pretty good..." he said, "but let's make this... interesting, shall we?" Xagin stretched out his hands and an imitation of both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Keyblades? But how?" asked Negi. "They're just imitation Keyblades, like I said..."

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku began their flurry of attacks on Roxas. He readied his two Keyblades, taking hits from the two Keyblade wielders. "TAKE THAT!" he cried and with a swipe from both Keyblades, blew the two away. Sora and Riku dashed to him and Roxas moved out of the way. He targeted Riku and attacked him. "UGH!" he grunted in pain as Roxas landed a heavy hit on him. Sora swung his Keyblade in an upward motion, knocking Roxas into the air. He recovered and targeted Sora, slamming his Keyblades toward Sora. Sora took the hit and was sent back flying. Roxas stood there looking at the two Keyblade wielders, as Riku ran to Sora. "SORA!" he called out and threw a bottle of potion at Sora. "Thanks!" he said, and drank the potion. Roxas dashed at the two and attacked both of them. Sora and Riku successfully blocked the attacks and Roxas backed off.<p>

* * *

><p>Xagin began to make the imitation Keyblades float and sent the towards Negi and Evangeline. The two fended them off and Negi got in for a few hits. He swung his staff and smacked Xagin in the face. With that the floating Keyblades stopped for a moment, having Evangeline escape from the Keyblades' attacks. Evangeline sunk into the ground and reappeared below Xagin, landing an uppercut on Xagin's jaw. He recovered and landed. He dashed and...<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas quickly dashed at Sora and Riku and...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PRESS!<br>**▲**[Countersnatch]**

Negi quickly swung his staff and struck Xagin, staggering him and Negi jumped for the two Keyblades. He grabbed and threw the Oblivion towards Evangeline and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Double Ragnarok]**

"EVANGELINE!" Negi called out. "This'll be over quick!" she said. The two began to land their flurry of attacks and hit Xagin, causing him to go into the air. They struck him and stunned him. They aimed the Keyblades at Xagin and the Keyblades formed into small shots of light heading for Xagin. The shots hit and exploded on impact. "UAGH!" Xagin grunted in pain.

* * *

><p>Roxas and Sora with Riku were locked in a showdown. The three swung their Keyblades until...<p>

**[?]  
><strong>**[?]**  
><strong>[?]<br>[The End]**

Sora and Riku swung their Keyblades and knocked Roxas in the air. "LIGHT!" the two cried and called the two Keyblades. They spun, heading towards the hands of the two. The two obtained Roxas's Keyblades, Sora with the Oathkeeper and Riku with the Oblivion.

* * *

><p>Xagin recovered from the assault and the imitation Keyblades reappeared on his hands. Xagin jumped and floated in the air, throwing his Keyblades at Negi and Evangeline. "Witness the END!" he yelled out and the two Keyblades began to fly in a crazed manner, striking anything and everything in their paths. The Keyblades were dodged by both of them. "You can't hide forever!" he said and a rain of Keyblades began to strike the ground, following Negi and Evangeline. The two avoided the rain and Xagin began to glow. "The end is HERE!" He yelled and he landed on the ground, creating a shockwave and hitting the two. Evangeline flew out and held on to the edge. Negi recovered and ran to Evangeline. "Hold on!" he said, pulling her up. Evangeline looked at Xagin. "He's a lot stronger than I thought..." she said.<p>

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku had begun their flurry of attacks on Roxas, as he had dodged some hits, but took the rest. Roxas began summoning pillars of light and began to close in on the two. Roxas fought the two off and he dashed out of the way until they began to look around where he was. Roxas grabbed the two Keyblades and...<p>

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Reversal]**

The two dodged the swipes from Roxas's Keyblades, getting behind Roxas. Roxas dashed to the middle of the stage and more pillars of light appeared, surrounding Roxas, as he floated in midair. "COME ON!" he shouted and orbs of light began to shoot towards the two. This time...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Full Swing]**

Sora and Riku held their Keyblades like a bat and swung at the orbs of light, slamming them back at Roxas. Roxas flew from the hit and the pillars disappeared. Roxas recovered and dashed towards the two. They were locked in a showdown once more.

**[?]  
>[The End]<br>****[?]  
><strong>**[?]**

"UGH..." Roxas cried out in defeat.

* * *

><p>Xagin dashed and began attacking Negi. "<em>FULGURALIS!<em>" he cried out and a series of thunderbolts came crashing down on Xagin. "_REFLEXIO!_" cried out Evangeline as violet ice crystals formed and hit Xagin. Evangeline dashed and began her flurry of attacks at Xagin, with his guard down. She knocked down Xagin to the floor. Negi dashed and forced his palm onto Xagin's chest. "_AER CAPTURAE!_" Neg yelled and Xagin was held down by the spell, letting go of the imitation Keyblades.

**LIMIT [Lucis Obscura]**

Evangeline and Negi grabbed the Keyblades and began their flurry of attacks once more as spears of light and spears of darkness were shooting towards Xagin. Evangeline flew into the air and Negi threw the Oathkeeper at her.

▲**[Dark Spiral]**

Evangeline dove down and, with both Keyblades, vertically spun, hitting Xagin several times. Evangeline backed away and threw the Keyblades at Negi.

▲**[Holy Raid]**

Negi threw the two Keyblades and spun, striking Xagin, as the Keyblades emanated light. He commanded the Keyblades and the two exploded with bursts of light. "AUGH!" Xagin cried out in pain.

▲**[Finish]**

"EVANGELINE!" called Negi. "THIS IS IT!" she yelled in response. The two stretched their hands out and a beam of light and darkness fired from their hands. The beam hit Xagin, going through him. "You... did it..." said Xagin in defeat.

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku saw their opponent disappear. They turned to Negi and Evangeline as Xagin began to disappear. "So you have... surpassed your father... Negi Springfield..." said Xagin. Negi looked as he gripped his staff. "But... I guess my time's up... isn't it...?" he said and he turned to Evangeline. "Ah yes... Evangeline..." he smiled. "Sorry..." said Xagin. He faded. "Father... wait!" Negi cried out, but Xagin smiled. "I'm very proud of you... son..." he said, "but if you want to find Kairi... and Konoka... they'll be... at Kyoto Harbor..." Xagin disappeared. A pathway formed, linking both pillars and Sora and Riku walked to Negi and Evangeline. The two looked at Sora and Riku. Sora noticed Negi had tears in his eyes. "Whoa, teach. Are you okay...?" he asked. Negi wiped the tears off and smiled. "Yes. I am. I know I have surpassed my father now..." he said. A door appeared and it opened. Sora looked and turned to the other three. "Come on, we gotta go to the others... We gotta get to Kairi and Konoka." he said. All of them ran through the door. They arrived at...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>School Gates<br>**Mahora Academy

Sora, Riku, Negi and Evangeline made it back. The sky was dark and the girls waited for them all. The girls ran to them but they were stopped by an earthquake. A dark hole in the sky appeared and it began to suck in everything around it, and a pool of darkness appeared in front of everyone. Something emerged out of it.

["Destiny's Force"]

A Darkside appeared. "Really...? Can't we get a break from fights now...? No. I have to save Kairi!" said Sora. "Girls! Get away! Now!" yelled Negi, and the girls backed away, but Heartless appeared and they prepared their weapons. "Let's do this!" said Asuna. The girls dashed at the Heartless. Sora Riku and Negi looked at the Darkside. It had different markings on its body, unlike other Darksides that Sora fought. "Come on, we gotta take this down. We gotta get to Kyoto Harbor!" said Sora. The Darkside roared.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the Darkside!

The three jumped into the air and began to strike the Darkside but nothing. They backed off and the Darkside pulled its fist back, with energy glowing around its fist. It punched the floor and spears of light came from the shockwave, headed straight for the three. The three blocked the spears and dashed to the exposed arm. They began to attack and with Negi's barrage of spells the Darkside backed away. It sunk into the ground. The three began to look around. The ground rumbled and a poor of darkness appeared below Sora.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Burst Raid]**

Sora jumped out of the way, and a fist emerged out of the hole. Sora threw his Keyblade and it struck the arm. It went back below and a pool of darkness appeared below Riku.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Burst Raid]**

Riku also avoided the fist and he threw his Keyblade as well. A pool of darkness appeared below Negi.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Burst Raid]**

Negi repeated what Sora and Riku did, and threw his staff at the arm. He landed safely and the three waited for the Darkside to emerge and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Triple Burst Raid]**

The Darkside emerged from the giant hole and the three jumped in time, sending their spinning weapons straight at the Darkside, stunning it.

The three people landed on the ground and began striking the stunned Heartless. It snapped out of its negative state and it rose its arms in the air. Negi got on his staff and Sora and Riku dashed away from the Darkside. It slammed its arms on to the ground, and a shockwave was created, with pillars of light shooting up from the ground. Negi fired a volley of Firaga Bursts and Blizzaga Bursts towards the Darkside. Sora and Riku dodged the pillars of light and closed in on it. The Darkside began to stagger from the barrage of attacks and pulled its fist back. It slammed its fist to the ground and light spears began to home in on the three. Negi reflected the spears back at the Darkside. Sora and Riku used their Reflect spells to send the spears back. The Darkside was stunned once again and it slouched. The girls finished off the last of the Heartless and turned to the ongoing battle. "RI~KU! RI~KU! GO! GO!" yelled out the girls. "OH SHUT UP!" yelled out Asuna, as she hit her face with her palm in frustration. The three kept fighting the Darkside until...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Block]**

The Darkside pulled its fist back and Sora blocked the punch the Darkside landed. Riku ran up the arm and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Storm Slash]**

Riku slashed at the Darkside's face multiple times in a blinding speed, causing sparks to emerge from the Keyblade. The Keyblade wielder spun and kicked the Darkside hard, causing it to fall and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Magister's Finale]**

Negi landed and began his incantation. "_Rastel Maskil Magister..._" he said as wind blew. "_Veniant spiritus aeriales fulgurientes..._" energy began to surround Negi. He raised his hand and aimed it at the Darkside. "_JOVIS TEMPESTAS FULGURIENS!_" he shouted and a giant blast of both thunder and wind flew straight at the Darkside, striking it. The blast eliminated the Darkside.

_**BONUS OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Strength Up!  
>Magic Up!<p>

Sora, Riku, and Negi backed away and the dark hole in the sky disappeared, but it was still dark. They turned to the girls. "Come on, we gotta go to Kyoto Harbor! Now!" said Sora. Evangeline opened a portal and everyone ran through. _Hang on, Kairi! We're almost there!_ thought Sora. _Miss Konoka... wait for me... _thought Setsuna. And the rescue for the descendant of the ancient priestess and the Princess of Heart begins.

_**OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Ultima Weapon  
><em>The strongest of all Keyblades. It extremely enhances both Strength and Magic and adds an extra Combo Finish.<em>

Alpha Weapon  
><em>Only useable by Negi. It extremely enhances both Strength and Magic and increases damage done during Limits and Reaction Commands.<em>

Omega Weapon  
><em>Only useable by Riku. It extremely enhances both Strength and Magic. It can string an endless number of hits in a combo during Magic Reload time.<em>

Next: Chapter 10 – Furor Suscitatus [Rage Awakened]


	11. Rage Awakened

_Author's Note: OMG! Chapter 10! The showdown against Chigusa is about to begin! What's going to happen next? Read on and find out!_

Chapter 10 - Furor Suscitatus [Rage Awakened]

**Kyoto Harbor  
><strong>Kyoto

Everyone arrived and the sky gave an eerie purple glow. And in the middle of the bridge was Chigusa.

["Shaded Truths"]

"You! Give Kairi and Konoka back!" yelled out Sora. "I don't give my toys that easily, boy," she said, "but I'll give you brats something to play with..." Chigusa took out 10 talismans and threw them in the air. 5 giant monkeys and 5 clawed bears came out. She snapped her fingers and Heartless, Nobodies and demons were summoned. "Now, you all play nice!" she said, smirking. Sora and Negi managed to get through the crowd of enemies. "SORA! NEGI! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THESE GUYS!" yelled out Asuna. The two ran after Chigusa and Asuna and the girls turned to their opponents.

["Innocent Times"]

"Well, well, if it isn't the girls. How are you guys...?" asked one of the Raven demons, looking at Fei Kuu. "Ready for round two?" she asked. "You brought friends along, as well," said one of the ogres. "Well, we agree that we're ready for round 2," said Kaede. "So you guys fought these demons before...?" asked Riku. "Yeah, back when Konoka was kidnapped," said Mana. "Heh, then it looks like we'll have ourselves one hell of a show..." said Riku, as he changed the Way to the Dawn into the Omega Weapon. "You guys have a guy on your side?" asked the Raven. "It's kind of a long story, man," said Riku, "but i'd like to see what you guys have..." One of the ogres looked at Riku and Tsukuyomi appeared. "Well, we meet again everyone..." she said. "What are you doing here?" asked Setsuna. "I'm only doing my job," she said. "Um, I know this is some sort of beautiful reunion with everyone here but can we move this along, now?" asked Asuna. "Then let's have some fun, shall we?" asked the Raven. Everyone nodded and the army of enemies and the girls, with Riku, charged at each other.

* * *

><p>["An Intense Situation"]<p>

Sora and Negi reached the summoning pillar. Chigusa stood in the middle. She laughed as both Sora and Negi glared at her. "Thanks to you, child, the Princess of Heart makes a great magic generator, aside from Konoka Konoe," said Chigusa. "LET HER GO!" he yelled and he raised the Keyblade. "FIRE!" he shouted and a ball of fire headed for Chigusa. She created a barrier and the ball disintegrated. "Is that all you can do?" she asked with a smirk on her face, and she snapped her fingers. A swarm of Dusks, Creepers, Samurai, Dancers and Assassins appeared and surrounded Sora and Negi. Sora changed the Master's Legacy into the Ultima Weapon, as Negi had a small jewel and placed it on his staff. His staff turned into what seemed like the Ultima Weapon combined with Negi's staff outlined with a steel frame, the Alpha Weapon.

["Desire For All That Is Lost"]

"Negi, you ready?" asked Sora. "We can do this!" said Negi.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat all the Nobodies!

The two split up and began taking care of some Nobodies. Negi began to cast out Magnega and it absorbed some Nobodies into the air. He casted a lot of Thunder Bursts, destroying many Nobodies in the process. Sora swung the Ultima Weapon and with two hits from the Keyblade, Nobodies were destroyed. Sora quickly turned and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Fail-Safe]**

The Assassin was pulled from the ground by Sora and he spun in the air. "BACK OFF!" he shouted and threw the Assassin to the ground, exploding and destroying nearby Nobodies. He landed on the ground and there were more Nobodies surrounding Sora. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" he shouted and...

**FORM [Limit]**

Sora changed into his Limit Form. Sora closed in on some Nobodies and attacked them with a combo, finishing it with a Zantetsuken, eliminating some Nobodies and knocking other ones down. Negi casted Magnega once again. Sora backed off and...

**LIMIT [Strike Raid]**

Sora threw the Keyblade, spinning towards the floating Nobodies, striking them. The Keyblade flew back, striking them again and destroying some of the Nobodies.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Strike]**[x5]

Sora kept throwing the Keyblade with force at the Nobodies. Negi casted another Magnega and the rest of the Nobodies were caught on it. Sora grabbed his Keyblade tight and jumped in the air...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Judgment]**

"THIS IS IT!" he shouted and the Keyblade spun with such force that it eliminated the rest of the floating Nobodies.

The area was cleared of Nobodies and they saw Kairi and Konoka floated in midair. "KAIRI!" shouted Sora. "It's too late, kid..." said Chigusa. "LET HER GO!" he shouted in anger. His rage grew as he saw Kairi imprisoned in a magic barrier. Negi saw Konoka in the same state. Something emerged from the waters and Negi recognized the figure. "Finally... with the power of the Heartless, and the Nobodies... Ryomen Sukuna-no-Kami is unstoppable!" she said, laughing cynically. "No way!" said Negi in astonishment. The beast grabbed Kairi and Konoka and placed them on its chest. "LET THEM GO! NOW!" yelled Sora. Chigusa looked down on Sora. "Do you really think I'll give them to you that easy?" she asked, "then try to get them back if you can..." Sora gripped his Keyblade. "CHIGUSA!"

["Rage Awakened -The Origin- (Remix)*"]

"I won't let you get away with this, Chigusa!" yelled Negi. Sora and Negi gripped their weapons.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat Chigusa and Ryomen Sukuna-no-Kami, and save Kairi and Konoka!

Sora dashed and jumped towards Chigusa. She moved out of the way and got behind Sora. "Get back!" she yelled and she had two charms fly around striking Sora. He recovered in midair and struck Chigusa. Negi jumped in the air and struck Chigusa as well. Ryomen created a flash of light, blinding the two. Sora and Negi fell to the floor and Ryomen blasted the area with a red aura, and blew the two back. Sora stood up and jumped into the air once again, spinning and striking Chigusa. Ryomen pulled a fist back and aimed its punch at Sora. "_FULGURALIS!_" yelled out Negi as the fist was stopped by a giant thunderbolt. Ryomen looked at Negi and sent a wave of red aura, striking Negi and sending flying back again. "NEGI!" cried out Sora. He flew and landed next to Negi. "HEAL!" shouted Sora as he casted Curaga on his partner. "Sora, calm down! With you like that we won't be able to beat them...!" Sora looked at Negi, "But... Kairi..." "I know, but we can't be reckless about it, and you may damage Kairi or Konoka," said Negi. Sora looked and he saw as the two entities were staring down. "Fine, we'll attack together, but we gotta get Chigusa out of the way first..." said Sora. The two ran towards Chigusa and jumped. Chigusa manipulated her charms to attack the two. "REFLECT!" shouted Sora, as a barrier appeared and the charms went back. The barrier disappeared and the explosions from the barrier reached Chigusa, blowing her back, falling on the floor. "What the-?" she said as she stood up. Sora and Negi began to attack Chigusa and sent her in the air...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Silpheed Break]**

Sora grabbed Chigusa by her hand and he spun. As he spun, he changed his position and had Chigusa swing. He threw her towards Ryomen's abdomen, stunning her.

Sora jumped and began to swing his Keyblade, but a barrier stopped the Keyblade and blew Sora back. Negi shot some of his spells. "Sora, magic may have some sort of effect on the barrier..." he said. "Then there's one way to find out!" he said as he reverted to his original form and...

**FORM [Wisdom]**

"LIGHT!" he shouted and he turned into his Wisdom Form, with his clothing changed to a blue coloring and flames emblazoned on his sleeves and shorts. He spun his Keyblade easily and looked at Negi. "Let's do this!" said Sora, and he slid through the floor. He jumped and aimed his Keyblade at Ryomen. He shot volleys of magic bullets at Ryomen and the barrier weakened. Negi sent a volley of light spears and the barrier shattered, exposing the great demon completely. Ryomen opened its eyes widely and fired a red beam. Sora slid out of the way and Negi flew to Ryomen's head. "Sagitta magica, series lucis!" he yelled and the volley of light spears hit Ryomen's face, stunning it in the process. Sora and Negi landed on the ground. Ryomen roared and slouched forward, weakened. The two ran and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Knockback]**

Sora and Negi struck Ryomen with such force, making the demon lean back, exposing the chest. The two ran to the chest and found Kairi and Konoka, awake. "HOLD ON!" yelled out Sora. He forced his hand into the chest and Kairi reached out for his hand. Negi looked at a scared Konoka. "Don't worry, Konoka! I'll get you out of there!" he yelled and he also force his hand through the chest. Konoka reached for Negi's hand.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Break Free]**

The two began to pull Kairi and Konoka out, slowly. They were interrupted as Ryomen snapped out of its negative state and smacked the two off of its chest. They landed and Ryomen roared. Chigusa was in the air again. Chigusa formed a circle with her talismans and she shot a wave of dark energy towards the two. Off guard, they were struck and Ryomen followed it with pillars of dark energy, exploding and sending the two in the air.

They landed with a harsh thud, and Chigusa laughed. "Is that all both of you can do? You're both weak, that not even the Thousand Master can defeat the all powerful Ryomen Sukuna-no-Kami," she said, laughing cynically. Sora and Negi stood up, weakly trying to take a step. "This thing is too powerful..." said Sora. Negi collapsed to his knees. "I... can't go on..." said Negi. "HEAL!" someone shouted. The two had bellflowers above them. They completely healed and the two stood up. "Looks like you'll need my help won't you?" a voice asked and someone landed in front of them. The two looked and they saw who it was. "Well, let's go!" the person said.

FINAL: Chapter 11 – Concordia de Fatum [Destiny's Union]

_End Note: Someone has entered the fray to help Sora and Negi! Who is it? Will this person be able to help Sora and Negi stop Chigusa and Ryomen Sukuna-no-Kami from covering Negi's world in total darkness! Hold on for the next chapter! Daisuke Haoru out!_

_*Fun Fact: The song used is a remixed version by YouTube user _sasukeshika_, as the user also remixed many other themes from Kingdom Hearts. This version of _Rage Awakened – The Origin- _is a rock remix._


	12. Destiny's Union

_Author's Note: The final chapter of this fanfiction starts here! I'd like to thank everyone who has read this fanfiction and enjoyed themselves with this story! Now what will happen? Read on and find out!_

Chapter 11 – Concordia de Fatum [Destiny's Union]

Kyoto Harbor. The stage where Sora and Negi were taking on Chigusa and the demon god Ryomen Sukuna-no-Kami. The two were healed by the person who appeared. Negi looked up and he saw the figure's face. "Come on, you guys can't give up that easily, now can you?" the figure asked. Chigusa looked down at the figure and her eyes widened when she saw who it was. The figure turned to her. "So you were saying?" he asked. "You! I thought you were-" "Dead? My dear lady you are wrong!" he finished Chigusa's sentence. The figure walked to Sora. "Thanks, uh..." said Sora. "The name's Nagi. Nagi Springfield," said Nagi. "I'm Sora!" he said. Negi looked at Nagi. "You've grown, son," said Nagi patting his son's head. Negi had his eyes filled with tears. "Father..." said Negi, with his voice breaking. "Now's not the time to be crying, Negi. How about we take this thing down first?" he asked as they all turned to Chigusa and Ryomen. Chigusa looked and she summoned more talismans to her side and summoned demons. Sora, Negi and Nagi looked at the demons. Sora reverted back to his original form. "Oh, yes. I found this along the way... it looks like it'll be of good use to you, Sora," said Nagi, handing Sora a silver orb.

_**OBTAINED!  
><strong>_Final Form  
><em>A Form that specializes in dual-wielding and short-to-long range attacks. The strongest of all Forms, it also provides the ability to Glide.<em>

["Scythe of Petals"]

"Well, the Thousand Master is still alive then. I thought you were dead, but let's make sure you'll be dead by the time Ryomen takes care of that Keyblade wielder and your son..." she said and the battle to retrieve the two girls began.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_With Nagi's help, defeat the demons!

Sora, Negi and Nagi looked around as they were surrounded. Negi and Nagi casted Magnega and it trapped demons in the air. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" he shouted and a force pushed the rest of the demons away. His attire changed to silver and two Keyblades floated behind him, crossed. Sora floated and jumped, with his two Keyblades spinning around him and striking all nearby demons. He began to attack his opponents, sending his Keyblades to attack as if they had a mind of their own. "THIS IS IT!" he shouted as he zipped through his enemies in a blinding speed, destroying them. Negi and Nagi began casting spells until Nagi put his hands together. "MEGA FLARE!" shouted Nagi and a giant fireball was summoned, floating straight to the horde of demons. It exploded and a flash of light blinded everyone, with fire eliminating all of the demons.

* * *

><p>Everyone was worn out and stopped the fighting. "Well that was fun, as always," said the Raven. "It looks like my time is up once again. It was fun fighting you once again, Setsuna Sakurazaki," said Tsukuyomi, with a smile on her face. The demons began to disappear. "Well, till next time!" said one of the ogres, giving a thumbs up. "We'll spar once again, you hear?" said Fei Kuu. All the girls waved goodbye, and a Fox walked up to Riku. "I'll see you again, cutie..." she said, flirting with Riku. "Riiiight... uhm, see ya..." said Riku, nervously, while the Fox caressed his cheek. She disappeared and Riku sighed. He turned to the girls, only to have them glare at him. "Um, it's not what it looked like..." he said, nervously. Setsuna turned to the flash of orange light. She dashed and everyone followed.<p>

* * *

><p>"How dare you... You won't get out of this alive!" yelled Chigusa as her body began to emanate a dark aura. Ryomen's body began to emanate dark aura out of its body as well. Setsuna and Asuna appeared and Riku and the other girls were watching. Asuna looked at Nagi. "Nagi! You're alive!" Asuna cried out. "I told you i'd be gone for a bit, didn't I?" he told Asuna. The five looked as Chigusa's body began to emanate even more dark energy.<p>

["Dismiss"]

Chigusa let out a wave of dark energy. A Heartless appeared behind her. Ryomen roared as the dark energy blackened its body. A heart-shaped hole appeared on its abdomen and the spots where Kairi and Konoka were imprisoned were glowing. "Get ready, it seems this is gonna be a hard battle..." said Nagi. Everyone readied their weapons.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_With Nagi's help, rescue Kairi and Konoka from Chigusa and Ryomen Sukuna-no-Kami!

Sora jumped and began to glide to Chigusa. She moved towards Sora and began to claw at him. Sora dodged and began to throw his Keyblades at her, making her back off. Ryomen began to fire beams at the rest. Negi began to cast his spells, with Nagi doing the same. Asuna and Setsuna jumped into the air and assisted Sora. Sora kept striking Chigusa untilshe staggered. The Heartless behind Chigusa began to fend off Sora, Setsuna, and Asuna's attacks. The Heartless let its guard down and the three attacked it one last time. The Heartless and Chigusa were knocked out. Negi and Nagi's magic barrage shattered Ryomen's barrier. Ryomen roared and shot a giant beam, with Nagi standing in front. "_DEFLEXIO!_" he shouted and a barrier appeared, disintegrating the beam. "Girls... this is your chance!" said Nagi. Asuna and Setsuna began their flurry of attacks, stunning Ryomen. It slouched forward and Sora dashed towards Ryomen.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Knockback]**

Sora, along with Asuna and Setsuna, began to slash at the demon's face. Asuna finished it with an upward punch, sending the demon back.

Sora and Setsuna flew towards the demon's chest.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Break Free]**

Sora and Setsuna put their hands into the orbs holding Kairi and Konoka. They successfully pulled the two out and they jumped off Ryomen's chest, landing on the ground.

Sora and Setsuna ran to the crowd of girls and carried the the two unconscious girls towards them. They turned to Ryomen, as it grabbed Chigusa and it roared. It absorbed Chigusa and there was a glowing orb in the middle of its chest. "We're not done yet. Are you ready?" asked Nagi. Everyone nodded.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Put an end to Chigusa and Ryomen Sukuna-no-Kami!

Sora and the others began to dash towards the beast, as it slammed its fist to the ground. Waves of dark energy began to go straight to the fighters, but they jumped out of the way and the waves missed. Ryomen roared and it began to fire shots of dark energy. The shots homed in on everyone. Nagi and Negi reflected them with their barriers as Sora used Reflega near the barrier. Setsuna and Asuna cut through the shots, causing the shots of dark energy to disintegrate. Ryomen roared and pillars of fire began erupting from the ground. Everyone dodge rolled out of the way as the pillars followed everyone. Ryomen roared one last time and a meteor shower began to cover the area. Nagi created a barrier and both he and his son began their incantation. "_Sagitta magica, series lucis magnus!_" the two shouted, and 20 giant spears of light appeared, all homing to Ryomen's barrier. The barrier broke and Ryomen swung its arm at everyone. They all dodged and Sora jumped in the air.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Aerial Rave]**

Sora threw his Keyblades at the exposed arm. The arm stopped and Sora fell to the ground, reaching the arm and began to slash away at it. He kept going until he ran to Ryomen's face and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Critical Impact]**

Sora began to attack Ryomen on its face and he combined both Keyblades, forming a sword of light. He swung and heavily struck Ryomen.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Spellburst]**

"NEGI! NAGI!" he called out. Negi and Nagi appeared and all three began to cast a barrage of spells, all exploding on Ryomen, weakening it. The three ended it with Sora casting Firagun Blast, Nagi with a Blizzagun Blast, and Negi with a Thundagun Blast.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Bladedance]**

** "**ASUNA! SETSUNA!" Sora called out, and the girls were in the air. They all struck Ryomen, as it staggered and the blades were striking it. The two girls jumped away and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Final Strike]**

Sora jumped towards the head and spun forward, vertically, kicking Ryomen with such force, knocking it down to the ground.

Sora and the others landed safely. Ryomen was too weak to move. "LET'S END THIS!" yelled Sora, as he reverted back to his original form. He raised his Keyblade into the air and a magic circle formed. Negi and Nagi stood in it and Negi raised his staff, while Nagi raised his hand. A ball of light appeared above them.

**LIMIT [Trinity Limit]**

Asuna and Setsuna looked at the girls. "Come on! We gotta help them!" she yelled and the girls, along with Riku, ran to the three, with Chachamaru looking after Kairi and Konoka.

**LIMIT BREAK [Light of Dawn]**

"LIGHT!" everyone shouted, and a bright light emanated from the Trinity circle, blinding everyone and reaching Ryomen, striking it and destroying half of its body. "What?" shouted Sora. Chigusa fell to the floor, crawling. "You... this isn't over yet..." she said. The rest of Ryomen formed into a ball of energy and floated towards Chigusa. She took in the power and he body turned black. Her eyes turned amber. Six wings grew on her and a white scarf was floating around her. She had turned into a Heartless. The sky cleared and a giant heart-shaped moon appeared behind her. "Is that..." said Asuna. "Kingdom Hearts..." said Riku, "the heart of all worlds, it's what the Thousand Master's Nobody created." Nagi looked at Riku. "Well, that's a mistake I cannot fix now..." said Nagi, "the only ones who can now are..." Everyone looked at Sora, Negi, and Setsuna. She roared and the Heartless behind her kept floating. Sora's Keyblade, Negi's staff, and Setsuna's blade gave a bright glow. The three ran into the area and a barrier formed. Chigusa roared.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Finish Chigusa once and for all!

The three dashed towards the Heartless. She began to swipe furiously at the three. Sora dodge rolled behind Chigusa and struck the Heartless behind her. Setsuna drew her blade and cut Chigusa, causing her to stagger. Negi swung his staff at Chigusa. The three kept attacking until it got darker. She disappeared and the three looked around. Negi was the first to feel Chigusa strike him and send him in the air. She disappeared again and Sora ran to Negi. "HEAL!" he shouted and healed Negi. Sora got struck by Chigusa and was knocked down. Negi casted Curaga on Sora and Setsuna was the last one. She closed her eyes and focused. Chigusa appeared and began her assault on her, but...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Counterslash]**

Setsuna quickly turned and Chigusa struck the sheath. Setsuna quickly drew her blade. "TAKE THAT!" she shouted and the strike blew Chigusa back. Chigusa stood there, stunned. The three dashed and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Zero Point]**

The three attacked Chigusa simultaneously until Negi dashed at Chigusa. "_AER CAPTURAE!_" he shouted and he hit Chigusa on her chest, triggering the spell and holding her on the spot. The three jumped back and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Final Light]**

Sora, Negi, and Setsuna all pointed their weapons at Chigusa. Negi flicked his wrist up and had Chigusa float, aligning with Kingdom Hearts. She roared and the three people created a circle of light. "THIS IS IT!" the three yelled and a beam of light shot through and struck Chigusa's heart. The light disintegrated Kingdom Hearts, releasing hearts. She roared in pain and defeat.

She roared and she began to fade away, as the three backed away and reached the other group. Negi felt someone pat his shoulder. "You did great, son..." said Nagi. Chigusa fell to the ground as the darkness on her body faded away, sinking into the pool of darkness that appeared below her. Hearts began to rain down throughout Kyoto. Everyone saw the beautiful view of the heart shower, and the girls were amazed. People in the city began to appear. People looked where they were as more and ore people returned. Sora ran to Kairi. "Kairi... Kairi!" he called out. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sora. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. The girls cheered on and Kairi saw the group of girls. Next to the two were Setsuna and Konoka. "Miss... Wake up..." she called out to Konoka. She opened her eyes and looked at Setsuna. The two girls stood up. Kairi held on to Sora, hugging him. "I knew you'd come..." she said, with tears in her eyes. Sora held Kairi tight. Riku smiled and the girls cheered on. "Well, it looks like we head home, right?" asked Nagi, with him opening a portal. Everyone walked in to the portal...

* * *

><p><strong>School Gates<br>**Mahora Academy

["Eternal Moments"]

Everyone arrived, with Dean Konoe, Professor Takahata, and Miss Minamoto waiting outside the main building. Konoka ran to her grandfather. "Grandpa!" Konoka shouted as she hugged her grandfather. Sora smiled as he held Kairi's hand. Riku looked as the girls of Class 2-A cheered on and Negi stood next to his father. Takamichi looked at Nagi. "It's been a while, Takamichi," said Nagi. "You're back!" said Takamichi, walking to Nagi. "Well, I did tell someone I'd come back, didn't I?" said Nagi.

["Treasured Memories"]

He turned to Evangeline. She looked at him. Nagi slowly walked to Evangeline. "Have you finally learned to live in the light, Eva...?" he asked. "You... you promised you would come back..." she said, with tears in her eyes. Chachamaru looked on as she saw her master cry. Nagi gave Evangeline a hug. "I'm sorry I disappeared like that..." said Nagi. He placed his palm on her chest and a bright aura overcame Evangeline. "You are now free of the curse I put upon you... but the choice is yours whether you want to stay here in the academy or leave..." said Nagi. Evangeline looked at Negi and then turned to Nagi. "I already have made my mind up..." she said, smiling. Negi's staff began glowing and it floated in the air. The Ultima Weapon began to glow as well. The crown emblem appeared below Sora as he held the Keyblade and a Keyhole appeared. Sora jumped back and swung the Keyblade. He aimed it at the Keyhole and a shot of light went through. There was a locking sound heard and everyone looked. Sora turned. "Looks like it's time for us to go now..." said Sora. A portal appeared and Sora, Riku and Kairi began to walk to it but Sora and Kairi stopped. "Riku, go on ahead..." said Sora, "we'll catch up to you in a sec." Riku walked but was suddenly stopped as he heard:

"WE'LL MISS YOU RIKU!"

He turned to wave goodbye, and he walked to the portal. _Man, I really need to get them off my back... _he thought. Negi walked to Sora and Kairi. "Sora, I'd like to thank you for everything," said Negi. "Anytime, teach!" said Sora, high-fiving Negi. Kairi turned to Sora. She leaned in for a kiss, and Sora kissed her, with everyone cheering. "Thank you, Sora... for saving me..." she said. "You know that i'd do anything to save you, Kairi..." she hugged him, and the two began to walk away. "You two play nice now!" said Makie. Sora turned and smiled at everyone. They walked to the portal and they disappeared. Everyone looked up at the sky. _Sora... we'll see you someday... _thought Negi. Nagi looked at everyone and scratched his head. "Well, who wants to hear stories of my adventures?" he asked. "Me! Me! I wanna!" the girls clamored as he smiled and everyone began walking inside the main building...

**Destiny Islands**

["Destiny Islands (KHII Ver.)"]

Sora and Kairi walked into the Secret Place. Riku had gone home to rest. Sora and Kairi looked at the walls of the drawings. Sora picked up a rock and found an empty spot on the wall. He began to draw on the empty spot. Kairi looked on as he drew something. Sora finished and backed away. Sora and Kairi looked at a drawing of Negi and his staff. "This is something i'll never forget," he said. "We'll see them soon, I know it," said Kairi. Kairi held on to Sora and she began to whisper. "I love you, Sora," she said. "Sora ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Kairi..." he said. The two closed their eyes as they held each other in a warm embrace...

["Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KHII Ver.)"]

**The End...**

_End Note: So that's the end of how Sora and Negi saved the world from the Heartless and the Hoganji Faction. I hope everyone liked this story a lot! It took me a while to write this but with everyone's opinions, I have done my best! Daisuke Haoru out!_

_Kingdom Hearts and Negima! belong to Square Enix and FUNimation, respectively._

_**...NEXT: EX01 – Redire [Return]**_


	13. EX01 Return

_Author's Note: So you thought I was done? Wrong! I DID say there were gonna be antics done by Class 2-A, and so I title these chapters as EX chapters! Do enjoy the first of the extra chapters :)_

EX01 – Redire [Return]

["Destiny Islands (KHII Ver.)"]

Sora and Kairi were alone, spending the day together. They both spoke about the adventures they had in Mahora Academy. "I wanna go over there again. I'd like to meet all your new friends," she said. "Well, I wonder when we get to visit again," said Sora. "Yeah, I forgot to thank everyone back there..." she said. Sora looked at Kairi. He smiled at her. "I'm pretty sure you will," he said. Kairi pushed her hair to the side. The two looked at the sunset. Riku arrived. "HEY!" he called out. "Riku!" said the two. "What were you guys doing?" he asked. "Oh nothing, just talking about what happened at Mahora Academy," said Sora as a smirk on his face grew, "and about the fan club the gir-" "D-don't! Don't remind me..." said Riku. "But why?" asked Kairi. "You don't really wanna know..." said Riku, with the thought of it causing a chill down his spine. A portal appeared and someone stepped out of it. "Negi? What brings you here?" asked Sora. Negi smiled "Hello, Sora, Riku, Kairi," he greeted. The three walked up to Negi. "Well, I wanted for you three to visit once again. Is that okay with you three?" he asked. Just then, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka appeared. "Hey, who's the kid?" asked Tidus. "Oh, this is one of my friends." said Sora. Negi waved, "hello there. My name is Negi Springfield. It's very nice to meet you." "Hey there, brudda! I'm Wakka," he greeted. "I'm Selphie. It's nice to meet you too," greeted Selphie, waving at him. "And I'm Tidus. Nice ta meetcha too," he greeted. Negi turned to Sora. "So what do you say?" asked Negi. "Sure, if you don't mind me bringing these guys as well. " said Sora. "That's alright," said Negi, smiling. Negi walked through the portal and Sora and the others followed...

* * *

><p><strong>School Gates<br>**Mahora Academy

Negi arrived with Sora and the gang to Mahora Academy. Some of the girls were all playing in the jungle gym, some were playing volleyball, and others were having a conversation. Makie suddenly stopped moving. "My Riku senses are tingling," she said. "What? He's here?" asked Misa. She turned to Negi, and saw Sora and next to him, the fan club's target. "He's here!" yelled out Sakurako. Riku's eye twitched, "oh, no..." Kairi looked at Sora. "Is this why he didn't want to say anything?" she asked. "Uh huh..." he answered.

["Risky Romp"]

Makie pointed at Riku. "There he is!" she yelled and a loud sound of girls squealing was heard. Riku began to dash and ran inside the main building.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Building<br>**Mahora Academy

Riku looked through the hallways as Makie, Sakurako along with student #6: Akira Ookouchi, student #7: Misa Kakizaki, and and student# 21: Chizuru Naba began to chase him. "Get away from me!" he yelled "COME BACK TO US! WE JUST WANNA LOVE YOU!" yelled the girls, squealing in all forms of fandom. "THAT SOUNDS DIRTY!" he yelled back. Riku slid down the stairs and hid in a room. The girls ran past the room he hid in. He looked around and he ran out. He turned without looking in front of him and his face hit something soft. He looked up and saw a girl. "My, my, you don't have to be so rough..." she said. He realized he hit Chizuru's large breasts. "WHOA! I'M SORRY!" Riku shouted and backed away. Chizuru blushed and she began to chase Riku. Sora, Kairi, and Negi were walking down the halls. "Wow, this school's pretty big!" said Kairi, "it's nothing compared to the one back home!" "I don't know how you guys can't get lost in here," said Sora. The three saw Riku running towards them. "Hey, Riku," said Sora. "RUN NOW! TALK LATER!" he said, as he dashed by and the speed Riku was running at caused Sora, Kairi, and Negi to spin. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he yelled. He reached the staircase and he felt something bind him. "Gotcha!" giggled Makie as she tied Riku with her gymnastics ribbon. "Ugh... Give me a break..." he said. He spun, with the gymnastics ribbon undone and he ran the opposite way. He ended up in the second floor of the school. There was a statue next to him. He heard the girls getting closer. They arrived at the second floor and Riku was gone. They kept running. Riku moved as they disappeared. "Wow, they got past me, and they thought I was a statue," he said. He walked to the first floor and he tripped. Makie trapped him. "You're ours now!" she said. Wakka and student #5: Ako Izumi were walking in the hall discussing about sports. "So, ya, I play blitzball." He turned to Riku. "Hey, brudda! Are you okay?" he asked. "HELP ME!" yelled Riku as Makie and the rest of the girls dragged him. "NOOOOoooo!" he yelled, leaving scratch marks on the ground, and disappeared. "Ouch..." said Ako. "He'll be alright," said Wakka, while tossing his blitzball in the air. Ako shrugged and the two kept walking.

* * *

><p>Setsuna walked to Tidus. "So you're one of Sora's friends?" she asked. "Yeah! Him and I would fight, that he would even make us three take him on," said Tidus. Setsuna looked at him. "I'd like to see your technique if you don't mind," said Setsuna. "I won't go easy on ya!" said Tidus. Setsuna drew her blade and the two began striking at each other. Meanwhile, Selphie was watching the play rehearsal some of the girls, along with student #28: Natsumi Murakami, were doing. "That was great!" said Selphie. "Oh, you like watching plays?" asked Natsumi. Selphie nodded. "What do you like watching most?" she asked. "Anything that ends up being... romantic..." said Selphie, sighing as the romantic she is. "Then I got a perfect one for you!" said Natsumi. She took out a script and she looked at the members of the Drama club, "girls, we're gonna go for RNJ! Got it?" "Yeah!" all the girls shouted.<p>

* * *

><p>["Reviving Hollow Bastion"]<p>

Sora and Kairi arrived at the Dean's Office. In there, Nagi, Evangeline, Dean Konoe and Takamichi waited. "It's good to see you again Sora," said the dean, "and it's nice to meet you, young lady..." "I'm Kairi" she greeted with a bow. "So, Sora, there's a reason I called you here," said the dean. "Is it Heartless again?" Sora asked. "Takamichi?" the dean asked, directing his look at the professor. Takamichi looked at Sora. "Well, it's not anything dangerous. More like a festivity event." he said. "Then, what are we here for?" asked Sora. "We want you to be in this year's Cultural Festival as our guests of honor," said Nagi, "by the way, where is Riku?" Riku ran into the Dean's Office and slammed the door shut. He turned to look at Sora and Kairi, along with the others in the room. "Oh, um... did I interrupt anything?" he asked. "Not at all, Riku," said Nagi, "we were talking about you also being the guest of honor." "Really? That's great!" said Riku, finally catching some air. "Are you okay?" asked Takamichi. "Oh, I'm fine! Great! Nothing to worry about!" said Riku. He walked out of the room. The dean looked at Sora and Kairi. "Feel free to look around the whole campus if you like," he said smiling. "But first can we stop by my room? There are some items I need to pick up." said Negi. Sora and Kairi nodded. "Ah, yes. Son, can you do me a favor?" asked Nagi. Negi turned and looked at his father. "If you see Riku, can you give this to him?" he asked, as he took out a small vial containing a pink liquid. "What is it...?" he asked. "Let's just say it'll help him..." said Nagi. "Okay." said Negi, taking the vial and the three walked out. Minutes went by and they saw Riku, jumpy. "Riku there you are!" called out Sora. Riku turned slowly, and let out a sigh of relief. "Riku, my father wanted to give you this," said Negi, handing him the vial. "What is it...?" he asked. "I don't know... all he told me was to give you this to take when you're in a tight situation..." said Negi.

* * *

><p>["Piccolo Resto"]<p>

"So, what was that you gave to Negi?" asked Takamichi. "Oh, well, let's just say sparks will fly when Riku drinks it..." said Nagi. "Don't tell me you gave him something explosive...?" said Takamichi. "No, it's something less dangerous, but if Riku was my son, everyone would say he'd be a chip off the old block," said Nagi, chuckling. "Oh..." said Takamichi, and began laughing, realizing what the liquid was...

* * *

><p>Riku took the vial. "Tell Nagi I said thanks. I gotta go before anything else happens," he said and walked away, quickly. "Sora, Kairi, and Negi looked as Riku disappeared. "I thought I had it worse, though the color on the liquid looked very similar..." said Negi. Sora and Kairi looked at Negi. "Oh, well, let's keep going, shall we?" he said. Sora and Kairi nodded. "But first, let's get something to eat. I'm hungry!" said Sora. Kairi's stomach growled. "So am I..." said Kairi. "Then we'll stop by the cooking club room," said Negi, and the three headed off.<p>

* * *

><p>["La Pace"]<p>

Selphie cried as Natsumi ended the play. "That was... the most... saddest, yet romantic story... I've ever... heard!" she said, sniffling and wiping her tears off, "they loved each other, even till death..." Natsumi got off the auditorium stage and walked to Selphie. "There, there. I mean, it's the story of Romeo and Juliet, one of Shakespeare's greatest stories," said Natsumi. Selphie stopped crying. She looked at Natsumi. "Do you mind if I can make a play?" asked Selphie. "Um... sure..." said Natsumi, agreeing with Selphie's request.

* * *

><p>Tidus and Setsuna backed away, with each other tired out of the fight. "You're pretty... tough..." said Tidus. "You're not bad yourself, Tidus." said Setsuna. The two stood up and they shook hands.<p>

["Innocent Times"]

Haruna and Yuuna appeared and they saw Tidus. "Is that you, Professor? What's with the get up?" asked Haruna. Tidus looked confused. "Oh my god! I thought Negi looked cute normally, but with blonde hair and blue eyes, he's even cuter!" said Yuuna, as she walked up to Tidus. "Whuth goin on? Ey! 'emme go!" he tried talking as Yuuna pinched and pulled his cheeks. Haruna observed as she noticed the build on Tidus. "Negi's been working out?" asked Haruna, blushing. "Uh, Haruna, that's no-" she said but stopped as soon as more girls got around Tidus. "HELP!" he cried, as the girls carried him away. Setsuna looked as he was carried away, and sighed in embarrassment.

_**...NEXT: EX02 – Trico [Mischief]**_

_End Note: Well this is the end of EX Chapter 1! What did you guys think? Please do leave your thoughts/comments/reviews, as i'd like everyone's opinion on this. Daisuke Haoru, out!_

_Kingdom Hearts and Negima! belong to Square Enix and FUNimation, respectively._


	14. EX02 Mischief

_Author's Note: Well, this is EX02 of this fanfiction. Keep in mind that the EX Chapters are kind of like the second visit to Negi's world. What's gonna happen to Riku and Tidus in their chase? Read on and find out. And i'd like to thank everyone who reads and review my story. You will see a small cameo appearance by a certain group of people in the end of this chapter! So, what are ya waiting for? Go on and read! :)_

EX02 – Trico [Mischief]

Sora, Kairi, and Negi entered the cafeteria, where they found student #30: Satsuki Yotsuba and student #19: Lingshen Chao cooking. Sora and Kairi smelled and were enticed by it. "Wow, it smells delicious!" said Kairi. "What are you guys cooking?" asked Sora. Satsuki handled the wok as the ingredients in it sizzled. "We're preparing some delicious pork buns for the festival," said Satsuki. Lingshen turned and smiled, "we'll make some for you guys, since you seem to be hungry." "Really?" asked Kairi. Lingshen nodded and the three smiled. "And you'd like your meal as always, Professor?" asked Satsuki. "Yes, please," said Negi.

* * *

><p>Selphie had finished writing her play. She stood up and walked to Natsumi. She began reading it. "... gunblade... school... mhmm... soldier... ah... girl... time..." she mumbled. Selphie was looking around as Natsumi kept reading the script. Natsumi finished reading the script and looked at Selphie. "Wow, you know how to write a script," said Natsumi, "You don't mind if we use this for the Festival play, do you?" "You'll use it?" asked Selphie with her eyes lit up. "Sure!" said Natsumi. They saw Tidus run by. "HEY SELPHIE! BYE SELPHIE!" he shouted as he ran by. "What's going on?" asked Natsumi. She saw Haruna and Yuuna run by. "HEY NATSUMI! BYE NATSUMI!" the two shouted as they ran by. "Um... should we help him?" asked Natsumi. Selphie thought about it. "Nah, he'll be okay," said Selphie.<p>

* * *

><p>["Cavern of Remembrance"]<p>

Wakka and Ako were on a soccer field. The high-school girls were with them. "Okay, Wakka. What do we do in this game?" asked Ako. "Okay, here's how it goes. I need 8 people on each side," he said, "but all of you girls have to be specialized in somethin', ya?" "Whaddya mean?" asked Ako. "I need three fielders," said Wakka. Six girls were chosen, three from each side. "Okay, now four defenders," he said and eight girls were chosen, four from each side. "I'm guessin' the last two are goalies," he said and the last two girls nodded. "Okay, spread out!" shouted Ako. The girls all went to their positions on the field. "Okay, Wakka, what next?" asked Ako. "Now here are the rules," he started as he threw his ball in the air, "The fielders begin to run to the goal and try to score. Defenders cannot let fielders get the ball into the goal, and if they try to, that's when the goalies come in." Ako and the girls were paying close attention. "Fielders can tackle their opponents, just as long as it doesn't get too violent." "Wait, so do we kick the ball?" asked one of the girls. "Yes, you do, but it has to be in your hand most of the time," he said. "Oh, I get it! It's like football and soccer!" said Ako, "but wouldn't that make it a game of rugby?" "Yes, exactly," said Wakka, "but there is somethin' special about blitzball that you don't know." Wakka took out a small, aqua-colored stone. He placed it on the ground and a dome of water appeared, surrounding everyone on the field. "This is how it's played, 'under water'" he said. The girls were breathing but they felt as if they were underwater. "This is so cool!" shouted one of the girls. "Are you ladies ready?" "Yeah!" all of them shouted. Wakka and Ako walked off the playing field and they turned. "One more thing! The first team to 10 points wins. Got it?" he asked. The girls nodded. Wakka raised his hand, and before he could yell, Riku and his fan club ran past them, going through the water barriers. "Wasn't that...?" asked Ako. "Eh, don't mind them..." he said. Wakka brought his hand down swiftly and shouted, "Blitz off!" and the match started.

* * *

><p>["Crossing to Neverland"]<p>

Tidus kept on running as Haruna and Yuuna were chasing after him. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M NOT NEGI! I'M TIDUS! TIDUS!" he yelled. "I JUST WANNA HOLD YOU!" yelled out Haruna. "DON'T BE LIKE THAT PROFESSOR!" yelled out Yuuna. Riku ran into the hallway. "Oh, God that was close..." he panted. "RIKU! COME BACK!" Makie shouted. Riku ran and crashed onto Tidus. The two fell and shook their heads. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the two asked each other simultaneously. "ARE YOU BEING CHASED TOO?" they asked each other simultaneously again. "Look, we gotta get away right now," said Tidus. "Agreed..." said Riku. The two stood up and ran. Both teams of girls saw as Riku and Tidus ran down the halls. "WAIT! COME BACK!" yelled the girls. Riku and Tidus ran upstairs into the second floor and ran back downstairs. Makie began whipping her gymnastics ribbon at Riku, trying to catch him. Tidus kept running, trying to avoid Haruna. The two ran out of the main building and began running into the campus building. "Let's split. Like that we'll be able to lose them," suggested Tidus. Riku nodded and the two split. As they hid in small spots, the girls ran past them trying to find them. Riku and Tidus quietly sneaked out of the campus building, they met outside. Makie and Haruna saw outside the window, spotting them. "WHEN WILL IT END?" the two yelled. All the girls began to chase them again and the two ran back in the main building. They noticed a bath and ran in there. The two saw a giant pool and jumped in it, submerging themselves in it. Makie and the girls ran past the bath and Riku and Tidus popped out of the water. "That was close..." said Tidus. "Um..." Riku began to look around. The two boys looked as they were not alone in the baths. Girls were glaring at them. "WE'RE SORRY!" the two yelled as the mob of angry, half-wet, half-naked girls were chasing the two out with their bathing supplies. Makie and the group turned and saw Riku and Tidus were being chased by the angry mob of girls. "HEY! RIKU'S MINE!" she yelled as she ran towards Riku. Haruna looked and she began to chase Tidus. They ran down an empty hallway and the two noticed a door slightly open. They ran into the room. They saw giant curtains as they ran but stopped as light emanated behind them. They began stepping back as the girls slowly approached them. The curtains soon opened and lights were shining down on the two. They were blinded for a few seconds and saw what was in front of them.

"... oh, no..."

"... we're doomed..."

The two saw that it was an auditorium. The auditorium was full. Full of girls. They all turned to the two. Sora, Kairi and Negi walked into the auditorium. "This is the audito-" he stopped as he noticed the auditorium full of students, and then noticed Riku on-stage. "What's he doin' up there?" asked Sora. Riku and Tidus looked around as they were cornered. "What do we do?" asked Tidus. Riku remembered about the vial that Negi gave him and took it out. "This is our one way ticket out of here" said Riku. Negi once again looked at the liquid in it and had realized what his dad gave him. "Riku! Don't drink it! That's lo-" he yelled but it was too late. He drank half of it, and gave the other half to Tidus. "I hope this works!" he said. "Sora! Cover Kairi's eyes! NOW!" Negi yelled. Sora did what he was told. He covered Kairi's eyes. "H-hey!" Kairi struggled. "Don't look at him!" he yelled, but it was too late. All the girls fell into a trance. "Wait... what's going on...?" Riku began to step back even more. "HEY NEGI! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO HELP US, RIGHT?" he asked nervously. Negi looked at Riku. "YOU DRANK LOVE POTION!" he yelled. "WE DRANK WHA?" yelled Riku and Tidus in surprise. All the girls in the auditorium began to climb up on the stage with their fanboy squealing freaking the two out. Sora, Kairi and Negi ran out of the building, with Sora still covering her eyes. Riku and Tidus ran out and turned to the building. The ground began to rumble and and the doors opened. All the girls busted out. "RIKU! NEGI!" they all yelled. The two stood there as, somehow, the girls formed a human tsunami and came crashing down on them. "How is that possible?" asked Negi. As both Riku and Tidus were trying to escape, they sunk in the lake of girls, with their hands sticking out and sinking in. Sora uncovered Kairi's eyes. She saw the giant crowd of girls as Riku and Tidus were trying to escape. Squeals of fandom from the girls were heard throughout the school. Nagi walked out of the building, laughing at the situation that both Riku and Tidus got into. "Oh wow, this is going to last for months," said Nagi, laughing hard at the two. Sora, Kairi, and Negi looked at Nagi. Haruna suddenly shouted, "HEY! THIS ISN'T NEGI!" Everyone stopped, looked at Tidus, then turned to Negi, and turned to Tidus again. "So then... who are you?" she asked. "I told you guys, I'm Tidus. T-I-D-U-S. Ya got that?" he said. There was a long silence.

…

…

…

"OH MY GOD! EVEN IF YOU'RE NOT OUR PROFESSOR, YOU'RE SOOO CUTE!" yelled out Yuuna, as every girl tried to hug and kiss the two. "I'm hungry now..." said Sora. "Let's go check on Lingshen. She probably has our meals ready," said Negi. The three walked away. "H-hey! Where are you going? You can't leave me here!" yelled out Riku. "Don't leave me behind," yelled out Tidus. "NOOOoooo...!" the two yelled and their pleas of help were muffled by the girls. Nagi just laughed at the moment. "Dad, you're evil. You know that?" asked Negi. "I'm sorry, son. I haven't pulled off something like this in a long time. The three walked into the main building, with Nagi still laughing at the two boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping District<strong>

Radiant Garden

The Gullwings were hanging out atop one of the shops, as the three had their giant sea-salt ice cream on their hands. Yuna felt a chill down her spine and looked at the sky. "What's wrong?" asked Rikku, with her taking a small bite off of her ice cream bar. "I sensed like someone I know is in need of help..." she said. "It's just your imagination," said Paine. Yuna looked at the two and she smiled. "It's probably nothing," said Yuna, and went back to eating her ice cream.

…_**NEXT: EX03 – Festum Humanitatis - Incipio [The Cultural Festival - Start]**_

_End Note: Yes there will be a blitzball match during the Festival. I never played FINAL FANTASY X or X-2, but I've kind of taken notes from the FINAL FANTASY Wiki. I can't say I know how it works or if I got any details right but I will try my best on the next EX Chapter to make an awesome blitzball match. Now all that's left is just a few more chapters and it will be the end of this one. Thank you all for supporting me on this fanfiction :) Daisuke Haoru, out!_

_Kingdom Hearts and FINAL FANTASY characters and other things related to them belong to Square Enix. Negima!, its characters, and other things related to them belong to FUNimation._


	15. EX03 The Cultural Festival Start

_Author's Note: Well, people, this is EX03 of this fanfic! Like I mentioned, there will be a game of blitzball included. Anyway, do keep reading more on this story, and I would like to thank everyone who reads it_ :)

* * *

><p>EX03 – Festum Humanitatis - Incipio [The Cultural Festival - Start]<p>

["Villains of a Sort"]

A hooded figure hid and stood between the branches of a tree far from the main buildings of Mahora Academy, near the school gates. "Negi Springfield and his father... the Thousand Master... not to mention the Keyblade wielders... especially Riku..." said the figure, "I will get my revenge against him... and bring this world to utter destruction..." The figure walked back as a portal appeared behind him.

* * *

><p>["Lazy Afternoons"]<p>

Sora, Kairi, and Negi walked back into the school kitchen. Lingshen and Satsuki finished their cooking and gave the three their lunches. Negi walked to a nearby table and sat down, with Sora and Kairi following. They began to eat the lunches Lingshen and Satsuki made for them, steamed pork buns with fried noodles. "Wow! This looks delicious!" said Kairi. Lingshen appeared. "It's one of the Cooking Club specialties. Hope you like it!" she said. Sora and Kairi smiled. "Thanks!" said Sora. Kairi grabbed one of the steamed buns and took a bite. The taste of the steamed bun lit up Kairi and she turned to Lingshen. "This is very delicious! What's your secret?" she asked. "I'll write it down for you later if you'd like," said Satsuki. "Sure, said Kairi, smiling.

* * *

><p>The blitzball practice match was over and the water dome disappeared back into the aqua-colored stone. "How'd you do that?" asked Ako. "I'ono, I just got it like that," said Wakka. Everyone walked away from the field and Wakka and Ako began to walk onto the main building but found Tidus and Riku on the ground. "Hey, Tidus, Riku..." he said, looking at two kiss-covered, twitching boys shivering, with Tidus being in fetal position, "are you guys okay?" "There... were too many of them..." whispered Riku. "They took... my innocence... away..." said Tidus. "Are you sure they're okay?" asked Ako. Wakka took a good look at them. "They'll be alright," he said and the two walked away. Nagi appeared and looked at the two, calming down from the laughter.<p>

["Laughter and Merriment"]

"Are you two okay?" he asked. "You..." said Riku, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT US INTO THAT MESS!" "Here, I'll make it up for you two, only though that potion was intended only for you, Riku," he said and gave him a vial of purple liquid. "That'll make you forget what happened before you drank the potion and revitalize you," said Nagi. "How do you know...?" asked Riku, with a face of doubt. Nagi snatched it and made Tidus chug half of it. "HAY! WEB ME GO!" he tried talking until he drank the liquid. Tidus suddenly stood up and looked around. "Hey wait a sec... wasn't there... a bunch of girls right now?" he asked, looking around in confusion. "Give me that!" said Riku and took the vial from Nagi. He chugged the rest and he suddenly felt a spark in his head. He began to look around, wary of his surroundings. "Whoa. The potion Negi gave me DID help! Oh, hey Nagi, how's it going?" he said. "Didn't I say the potion worked?" said Nagi. "Thanks a lot Nagi, you got me out of trouble with the potion," he said smiling. "Hey, Riku, are you hungry, 'cuz I am." he said. "Yeah, let's go." answered Riku. The two walked away. Nagi turned and began snickering until it turned into laughter. "Oh, my, until they find out what happens with them again..." he said as he laughed.

* * *

><p>["Lazy Afternoons"]<p>

Satsuki gave Kairi a small card with the ingredients and preparation steps for steamed pork buns. "Thanks," she said. Satsuki smiled and Negi stood up. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah," the two answered. They walked out and headed to the campus building. Riku and Tidus walked in and began to walk past the baths. It was empty. "Hey let's go in the pools!" said Riku. Tidus looked at the pools and the boys agreed. They changed and jumped in. "Wow! This is great!" said Tidus. They suddenly heard voices. "Hide!" said Riku and the two hid underwater. Girls walked in and they all changed, jumping into the pools and going into the baths. Riku and Tidus popped out somewhere else and they snuck out of the pool. They looked at the doorway, only to see it blocked. "What do we do...?" asked Tidus. "Well, we can't go out through the doors..." said Riku. They turned around and saw a girl looking at them. They had a moment of silence.

["Innocent Times"]

The girl shrieked not in horror but in fandom. She grabbed Tidus and Riku and pulled them in to the pool. "OH MY GOD! YOU TWO HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST CUTE AND LOVEABLE-LOOKING BOYS I'VE EVER SEEN!" she squealed. The rest of the girls turned and saw the girl with the two boys. "Boys? But they're not allowed into the baths!" yelled out a girl, and they all ran into the pool to drag them out, only to see them and and fall for them. "H-hey... Why are you looking at us like that...?" asked Riku. They all jumped on them and began to fight for both. "NOOOO!" the two yelled. "DAMN YOU, NAGI!" yelled out Riku.

* * *

><p>Nagi walked into the main building. He laughed thinking about what Riku and Tidus were probably going through. Takamichi found Nagi and walked to him. "What are you laughing about this time?" he asked. "Oh, I gave Riku another potion, though it was a love potion mixed with an amnesia potion," said Nagi. Takamichi shook his head. "And you're still a troublemaker after all these years," said Takamichi. "This laughter got me hungry. Let's go to the cafeteria," said Nagi. "Actually, Shizuna wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come along with us to go get something to eat," said Takamichi. "Alright, but I'll pay for my side," said Nagi. "I got you covered," said Takamichi. "If you say so, my friend," said Nagi and the two walked out of the building.<p>

* * *

><p>Sora, Kairi and Negi walked out of the campus building. "So when is the festival beginning?" asked Sora. "In just two hours," said Negi, "now, come along. There's another place that I'd like to show you." Sora and Kairi nodded and followed Negi. As they walked by, they noticed a lot of the teaching staff and students starting to arrange for the Cultural Festival, with decorative pieces hung on walls and game and food stands being set up. They kept walking until the three reached a bridge, and across it laid a small island. "This is what we all know as 'Library Island', the biggest library in the world." The two looked in amazement as the closer they got, the bigger the "island" grew. They eventually reached it and they walked in.<p>

["Radiant Garden"]

The library was extremely huge on the inside, full of numerous bookshelves holding all sorts of books. Sora and Kairi looked around as Negi walked to the front desk. Nodoka was arranging the library markers from the returned books. "Hello, Nodoka," greeted Negi with a smile. Nodoka bowed to Negi and Sora. "Hello Professor, hello Sora," she greeted back. "Oh, I'd like you to meet Kairi," said Negi as he turned to Kairi. She greeted with a wave and Nodoka bowed. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kairi," said Nodoka, smiling.

* * *

><p>The hours went by and everyone had started the Cultural Festival. Everyone was surrounding the soccer field and Dean Konoe walked to the center.<p>

["Big Race"]

"Welcome, students of Mahora Academy! We now begin our annual Cultural Festival!" said the dean via microphone. The students cheered and the dean turned to Sora and the gang. "Our guests of honor, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka join us in this one-of-a-kind festival this year," he said, as the six people got up from their seats waving at everyone. "RIKU!" was heard from the stands as girls had posters with Riku's face on it and he turned to see girls squealing behind him, with a stand and a sign, written "RIKU FANCLUB MERCHANDISE" covered with chibi Riku next to it and all Riku-themed merchandise being sold. Next to it was another stand with the sign "TIDUS FANCLUB MERCHANDISE" with a chibi Tidus next to it and all Tidus-themed merchandise. Sora snickered and Kairi elbowed his gut, shutting Sora up. Riku and Tidus were waving nervously. "RIKU! I WANT YOUR BABY!" and "TIDUS! MARRY ME!" were heard among the crowd of squealing fangirls. Riku and Tidus sat down nervously. The dean raised his hand and he began, "Our first and unique event of this year's festival is a peculiar sport in which we'll all see for the first time." Everyone cheered and Wakka walked to the dean and he gave Wakka the microphone. "Hey, everybody! It's showtime!" he said and two teams appeared. Wakka placed the aqua-colored stone on the center of the soccer field and the water dome appeared once again. The teams of girls were floating, with the audience watching. "Now let's start with this game!" said Wakka as he held the ball in his hand. He turned and nodded to the two announcers.

"Alright! Hello everyone, this is your super-awesome reporter Kazumi Asakura!"

"And I'm Konoka Konoe! Welcome to the game of..."

"**BLITZBALL!**"

The crowd went wild as the girls announced the sport.

"Now to introduce the teams! On my right, are the Mahora Black Lillies!"

Everyone cheered, as the team waved their hands at the crowd.

"And on my left are the Mahora Blue Tigers*!"

The rival team did the same, as the crowd went wild.

"Now we wait for our special guest of honor to start the event!"

Wakka held the ball in his hand and looked at the two leaders. "Alright, girls, no dirty playin'. I want a good, clean game. You all ready?" he asked. The two girls nodded and he gave the signal to Kazumi and Konoka.

["Vim and Vigor"]

"**BLITZ OFF!**"

Wakka threw the ball in the air.

"And the Black Lillies' captain catches the ball! But wait a sec!"

"Oh! Looks like one of the Blue Tigers' fielders got the ball! She's heading for the opposing team's goal!"

"Whoa! Nice tackle from the defender! And she kicked the ball to her fellow fielder!"

"It looks like the Black Lillies got the upper hand! What? The Blue Tigers' fielders got the ball!"

"Oh no! The Black Lillies' defenders managed to take the ball! And the fielder's heading towards the goal!"

"And the fielder's ready to kick the ball! This is getting intense, Kazumi!"

"And the Black Lillies' famous Dolphin Kick is delivered!"

"Oh! The goalie stopped the ball! So close!"

"Everyone's fighting for the ball! Will the teams be able to get a goal?"

"Look! The Blue Tigers are about to get to the goal!"

"The fielder kicks and..."

"**GOAL!**"

"Wow! Hey Konoka, you're pretty good at announcing!"

"Thank you, Kazumi! This game is brought to you by Riku Fanclub Merchandise and Tidus Fanclub Merchandise, where you can find all things Riku and Tidus!"

The two mentioned people face palmed, and Kazumi continued.

"Back to the game! The score? Black Lillies, zero. Blue Tigers, one!

"This is just the beginning of the game! How will this game of blitzball hold?"

_**...NEXT: EX04 - Coitus Immanis [Extreme Encounters]**_

* * *

><p><em>End Note: I hope my efforts for doing the blitzball game part were enough. I don't really know how it's played, but I have tried my best to do this. Please do leave your commentsreviews/thoughts, as like always, I'd like to hear from everyone. Till next chapter everyone _:)


	16. EX04 Extreme Encounters

EX04 - Coitus Immanis [Extreme Encounters]

The heated blitzball match continued with the Black Lillies and the Blue Tigers tied. It was the Mahora Cultural Festival, with Sora and friends as honored guest. Konoka and Kazumi were announcing the blitzball match as everyone looked in awe of the sport Wakka had introduced them to. The two teams were worn out and there was one point left to score.

["Struggle Away"]

"_And it's the final point of the game!_"

"_**With both teams in the same spot, who will win? The Black Lillies, or the Blue Tigers?**_"

"_And they're off!_"

"_**Check out the Lillies' main fielder! But oh! That was nasty!**_"

"_That was a rough tackle!_"

"_**You said it, Konoka!**_"

"_The fielders are racing for the ball!_"

"_**But the Tigers' defender got to the ball first! Will they score the final point?**_"

"_Good thing this match is almost over. Wanna go get something to eat at the stalls after this?_"

"_**You're still commenting on the mic, Konoka.**_"

"_Oh, sorry._"

"_**No worries. The ones who have to worry are the Black Lillies! The Tigers' fielder got past the Lillies' defenses!**_"

"_And the kick is delivered!_"

**POP!**

Everyone froze as the sound was heard. The blitzball was slowly falling as the air in it escaped it. Everyone looked at the flattened ball. There was a long silence. "MY BALL!" yelled out Wakka. He got off from his chair and ran towards what was his ball. He picked it up and looked at it. "Come on, speak to me!" he yelled out. Everyone looked at Wakka as he made a scene. "NOOOOO!" he cried out. "Was Wakka always like this?" whispered Sora. "I don't know. This is the first time I've seen him like this," said Tidus. "Does that mean we get to eat now?" asked Konoka, with her mic. "I... I guess so..." said Kazumi, looking at a depressed Wakka. Everyone began to walk towards the stalls as the two teams began to head to the locker rooms. Tidus walked over to the young man. "Hey, Wakka, are you... okay?" he asked. "It was my baby..." said Wakka. "It was just a ball..." said Tidus, feeling awkward about the situation. "It wasn't just a ball!" said Wakka, as he stood up and grabbed Tidus by his shoulders, "It was a blitzball..." Tidus looked at a sinister-looking Wakka. "I'll just go on, now..." said Tidus. Wakka went back to his flattened ball. Ako ran to Wakka, with attempts to console him. Everyone began to head to the stalls as the games and food were now ready.

["The Afternoon Streets"]

Negi stopped as he turned to Sora, Kairi and Riku. "Sora," he began, "this festival is a tad special, and I take it this is your first?" "Yeah, we've never been to one like this," he answered. "Well then, I'd like for all of you to follow me," said Negi. All of them followed Negi to the dorm and they arrived at Negi's room. "Here we are," said Negi, smiling. Asuna walked out of the room, with different attire on. "Asuna, you look very nice," commented Negi. Asuna looked at the Negi and the others. "Thanks, teach. It's pretty cool, huh?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "I'll go and see if anyone else is gonna dress up for the festival," she said and walked, waving at everyone. "So, what are we here for?" asked Sora. "All of you will wear what she was wearing, a yukata," said Negi, "so who will go first?" The three started at each other until Riku decided to go first. He walked in the room with Negi and the young professor walked out, with Riku still in the room. "Hey, Negi... I think I'll just stay dressed normally," said Riku. "Are you sure?" asked Negi. Riku walked out, "yeah, I'm sure. You guys go on ahead. I'll go and see what there is to eat out there." "Alright, then," said Negi, and Riku began to walk away. Sora stood up and walked in the room. Minutes later, he came out. "How do I look?" he asked and Kairi clapped, along with Negi. "You look wonderful," said Kairi, "I guess I'm last." Negi looked at his watch as Kairi walked in the room. "Oh, Sora, I have to go see Takamichi. Can you two lock the door when you're done?" he asked. "Sure," he said and Negi walked away. Minutes passed by and Kairi walked out.

["2nd Mov. : Kairi - Andante sostenuto" from KINGDOM HEARTS Piano Collections]

"W... wow..." said Sora in amazement, as he saw Kairi, sporting a pink yukata. Her long red hair was tucked behind her head, held with a pin, with the ends pointing up. Sora slowly walked to her. She blushed as he got closer. "How... how do I look?" she asked. Sora grabbed her hands, "you look so beautiful." He leaned to kiss the yukata-wearing Princess of Heart, his girlfriend. The two pressed their lips on each other. Kairi blushed even more and the two, holding each other's hands, walked outside.

["The Afternoon Streets"]

The students were gathering around most stands, buying food, playing games. Sora and Kairi walked out of the campus building, looking around, and noticed most of the students were wearing yukatas. Sora and Kairi were walking by the stands, observing what each one had to offer. Kairi looked at a small teddy bear. Sora noticed and he walked up to the stand. "I'll give it a shot, okay, Kairi?" he said, as Kairi smiled. The girl who managed the stand gave Sora three lightweight sticks. Sora stared intently at the bear. "_Okay, bear. Don't give me a hard time here..._" he thought and the young man aimed and threw the sticks like daggers. One was left and the bear was about to fall off. "Don't fail me now..." he thought and he prepared the last stick. "HAH!" he shouted and the stick hit the bear. The bear leaned back, but it didn't fall. Sora looked on as the bear kept slowly moving until, finally, it fell and Sora won it as a prize. He took the bear and walked to Kairi. Her face lit up as Sora walked with the bear. "Thank you, Sora!" she shouted as she embraced him. Sora smiled and he held her hand. The two kept walking, as Kairi tightly held the prize Sora had gotten her. Meanwhile, Riku was behind the school, with a bowl of ramen and a drink, resting. The silver-hair teenager looked at the sky. "Man, at least I get a break from all this..." he said. He felt a presence nearby. "Who's there?" he shouted, standing up quickly and taking out his Keyblade. Tidus appeared. "There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere," he said. Riku put the Keyblade away, and he picked up his bowl. "So what is it you wanted me for?" he asked. "Well, the school's made a play for the festival," said Tidus. "Okay, let's go," said Riku and began walking, but he turned and looked at the trees. "_I know I sensed something..._" he thought, but then he walked with Tidus. The two disappeared and someone in a black robe appeared.

["Villains of a Sort"]

"What a fool you are, Riku..." said the figure, "soon, I'll have my revenge..." The figure walked into a portal.

Sora and Kairi were sitting in the front row. Selphie sat next to the two. "Oh, hey Selphie!" said Sora. "Hey you guys, you two look adorable!" she said, "and with colors to match! Isn't it romantic?" The couple chuckled at the comment. More people were filling the auditorium, and Selphie turned to the stage. "The play is about to start!"she said, as the school's orchestra gathered in front of the stage. With their instruments, they prepared and the curtains opened.

["Liberi Fatali" from FINAL FANTASY VIII]

"Fithos..." the chorus began. The stage stood silent for a moment. The sounds of the ocean were heard as the chorus followed. The background was that of the ocean and the lights dimmed and slowly lit up again, this time showing a flower grove. The violins and other strings were getting tense. There was a bit of wind in the stage as a girl with a long blue sleeveless coat was standing in the middle. Her eyes were closed, and her hands were together. She walked around, slowly. A small amount of feathers fell as she turned. Wind picked up as it blew the feathers away. She slowly raised her hand and let go of a feather she held. The stage turned dark again. The sound of thunder was heard, and the stage began to show a mountain in the background. 2 people appeared, each wielding a peculiar weapon. One of them had messy brown hair, wearing black, with a fuzzy outline from his jacket's neck. The other one had slicked back, blonde hair, sporting a grayish trenchcoat. The two ran to each other and the stage went dark. It lit up and the girl in blue appeared, facing a woman in a black dress, a mask and a giant fan-like ornament behind her. The stage went dark and lit up again, and the two warriors appeared once again, and began to strike their weapons at each other. The two were pushing each other's weapons against them. The one in black was knocked down and the one in white silently taunted him. The other one stood up and the two ran to each other. The metal clanged as the two fought. The audience looked in awe as the fight against these two kept going, and the music was getting even more tense as the strikes from each warrior landed on the metal. The white one landed a strike to the other, pushing the one in black down to one knee. The one in white raised his weapon and cut the other's forehead. In retaliation the one in black did the same and the stage turned dark. The one in black stood up and he turned to the other side of the stage. He looked and saw the girl in blue slowly fall. He ran to catch her and the stage went dark.

…

…

…

…

"Hey, what's going on?" said one of the people in the back. The person tried switching the lights back on, but no use. There was total silence. "RIKU!" someone yelled. Riku was among the audience. He stared into the dark at the stage. A small flash of light was seen and someone appeared. The lights turned back on and the the figure was seen. Riku looked on at the figure and it took off its hood.

["Xehanort"]

"Fate!" he yelled. The audience looked on as the two people looked at each other. Sora stood up and took out his Keyblade. "I thought we got rid of you!" yelled out Sora. "You thought wrong, you fool!" yelled Fate and he shifted from where he was standing to the middle walkway of the auditorium. The students began running out of there. "Kairi, run..." said Sora, as he looked at Kairi. "What about you?" she asked. "I'll be fine, just go!" he said and she ran with the rest of the students. Negi led all of them out and he grabbed his staff. Only Sora, Riku and Negi were left in there with Fate. The three gripped their weapons as Fate walked to them.

["Face It!"]

"Now, to get rid of all three of you and continue what Chigusa left..." said Fate as he cynically laughed. "Not if we stop you first!" shouted Sora. Fate snapped his fingers and Heartless were summoned, along with Nobodies. "I'll leave you with these..." said Fate and he left.

["Extreme Encounters"]

"Everyone's gotta be evacuated from here, Negi!" said Riku. "I hope the school staff is doing that," said Negi, "but first we have to take care of them!" The three faced the surrounding enemies.

_**INFORMATION:**_

Defeat the Heartless and Nobodies! Use the environment to your advantage!

Sora and the other two dashed at the enemy. Dusks backed away as the Neoshadows jumped in the air. Riku jumped in the air and knocked one of the them down to the seats. Sora was near the seats and the Neoshadow landed on it.

**PRESS!**

▲**[Smash Kick]**

Sora kicked the seat up, smashing the Neoshadow in it and it sprung out of it. Negi casted Thundaga, with the bolt striking it and disintegrating. Riku dashed back and hit a Berserker, with it letting go of the hammer.

**PRESS!**

▲**[Maelstrom]**

Riku grabbed the hammer and dis three full turns, with the wind's strength pulling the Heartless and Nobodies being pulled into the attack radius. He swung it one more time and threw the enemies into the air.

**PRESS!**

▲**[Wild Smash]**

Riku jumped into the air and slammed the hammer against the enemies, making them slam to the ground.

Negi cast out Reflega to protect himself and the others, as the Heartless and Nobodies attacked the barriers. The barriers exploded, destroying the nearby enemies and Negi dashed to the Sorcerers and Wizards. Negi raised his hand in the air. "_Sagitta magica, series lucis_!" he called out. The Sorcerers summoned a barrier, but the Wizards were instantly destroyed. The Sorcerers moved towards Negi and he blocked them. Negi jumped and smacked one of them, with it backing away. Negi casted Stopga and every enemy around him froze. The young mage casted his spells and destroyed the Nobodies. Sora destroyed the remaining Heartless and Negi healed everyone. Riku jumped in the air and destroyed the Invisible. Dragoons and Snipers appeared and immediately began their assault. Sora and the others ran to the stage, with the enemy following. The Snipers began to aim their weapons at the three. Riku looked up at the lights and he threw his Keyblade at one of them. It shone directly down at the Nobodies, blinding them. The Dragoons appeared and they swung their lances at the three, only to have them dodge the attacks. Sora attacked one of the Snipers and Riku and Negi attacked the Dragoons. One of the Snipers regained their sight and shot a bullet, frozen in the air. Sora ran to it and...

**PRESS!**

▲**[Warp Snipe]**

Sora reappeared standing in midair and slammed the bullet towards the enemies, destroying them. A Dragoon was left and Riku jumped into the air. He struck the Dragoon with a series of attacks and sent it towards Negi. Negi spun his staff and slammed it against the Dragoon's back, destroying it.

Negi and the others headed toward the school gates and there was no one to be seen. Nagi was outside and ran to the three. "Are you alright?" he asked. They nodded in response and looked as the stalls were standing but something was off. Sora walked to the stand and without thinking, he smacked it with his Keyblade. The blow didn't have any effect on the stand, as the Keyblade went through. Nagi looked around, "just as I suspected. He created an illusion out of this place." "Very perceptive of you, Nagi Springfield," said Fate as he appeared at the gates. Riku turned to him and stood in his offensive stance. "What do you want?" he shouted. "Revenge, Riku... you may have destroyed my Heartless... but..." said Fate as the Illusory Mahora Academy turned into a distorted place, "what I really want is your demise..." he said as the silver-haired Nobody began to float in the air.

… _**NEXT: EX05 - Ultio de Vanitas [Revenge of Emptiness]**_


	17. EX05 Revenge of Emptiness

EX05 - Ultio de Vanitas [Revenge of Emptiness]

Sora, Riku, Negi, and Nagi stood in an illusory Mahora Academy, as Fate floated in midair. The area had been empty, but the environment had been distorted. "Fools... I will sink this world into eternal darkness... make it go back into nothing!" he said as Nobodies appeared. Sora, Negi, and Nagi were surrounded, with Riku being the only one without any enemies around but Fate. Riku looked up at the Nobody, and Fate gave a sickening smile. "Now, as for Riku..." he said with a glare.

["Enter the Darkness"]

He began to walk in the air, slowly taking a step as Riku summoned out the Keyblade. Fate shifted from his position behind Riku. He jumped out of the way, and Fate dashed to him. Riku swung his Keyblade, but missed and Fate struck him down. "Is that really all you can do?" asked Fate as he landed. "Ugh... Looks like you're gonna put up a fight..." said Riku as he got up.

_**INFORMATION:**_

Defeat Fate! Press ▲ at the right time!

Riku began to dash towards Fate, as he jumped in the air. Fate turned in midair and with the coat flapping in the wind, he disappeared. Riku looked around and felt a hit to his jaw. Fate reappeared and began to strike Riku down. "THE END!" shouted Fate as he grabbed Riku by the neck, slamming him down to the ground. Fate backed away and taunted him, "What a weakling you are, Riku. Is that all you can muster?" Riku got up and he felt anger as he glared at Fate. Riku dashed at the Nobody and the two struck each other. Fate got to Riku once again and kicked his gut, sending him flying back. Riku struggled to get back up. Fate dashed at him once again, and Riku swung his Keyblade in an upward arch, striking Fate. He disappeared from sight and Riku felt a blow on his back. He rolled to the ground and Fate walked to him slowly. Riku got up and he gave him an cold stare. "TAKE IT!" he shouted and his free hand had a violet flame surrounding it. The Dark Firaga flew and homed in on Fate. As Fate countered the fireball, Riku dashed and split the fireball in half. The Nobody casted a spell on his fists and Riku swung his Keyblade. Fate threw a fist towards the Keyblade and both attacks collided, causing the two to stagger back. Riku recovered first and grabbed one of Fate's arms. He pulled Fate towards him and delivered a kick to the gut, pushing Fate back. Riku shot another Dark Firaga at the Nobody, exploding on impact. Fate had shifted from the area once again, this time, far from Riku, and he casted another spell. "Let it all fall to nothing!" he shouted and volleys of black and white energy began to shoot from around him. He swung his arms and more of the orbs were summoned. Riku dashed towards a far Fate. He cut down the orbs heading his way and swung his Keyblade at Fate. Fate's barrier had pushed Riku far and he formed a giant ball of energy. Riku looked on as Fate sent the ball of energy his way. Riku noticed the exhaustion on Fate as he fell on one knee to the floor and Riku jumped in the air.

**PRESS!**

▲ **[Smash Blast]**

Riku swung the Keyblade at the massive ball of energy. The ball flew directly towards Fate and exploded on impact. The Nobody flew back and fell with a harsh thud. Riku dashed to the Nobody and attacked him with a Dark Firaga. "TIME'S UP!" he shouted and the ball exploded. "This is just... the beginning... Riku..." he said in defeat.

"Ugh... Not bad... Riku..." said Fate, as Sora, Negi, and Nagi finished with their opponents. Sora ran to Riku and stared at Fate, gripping his Keyblade. "Why are you doing this?" shouted Sora. Fate grinned. "Why, you ask? Like I said, I'm continuing what Chigusa left..." he said, as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. More Nobodies appeared and another figure appeared next to Fate. "So good to see you..." said Fate, as the hooded figure nodded. The four looked on as the Nobodies began to close in on them. "WIND!" yelled out Nagi, and a wind barrier appeared around the four. Fate raised his hand and threw it down harshly, the wind barrier disappeared, but the four were gone. Fate looked around and he touched the floor. The environment soon began to disappear and all but darkness was seen around. Sora appeared behind Fate and swung his Keyblade, striking Fate and sending him flying forward. The four appeared and Fate stood up. "That was good..." he said and he disappeared. He reappeared behind Sora and landed an uppercut to his back, "but not good enough!" Riku and Nagi swung their weapons and Fate disappeared. Fate appeared not only behind Riku, but behind Nagi as well. "An afterimage?" said Nagi, and the two took Fate's strikes. Negi was the only one left and Fate appeared in front of him, kicking him in his gut. Negi flew back and rolled on the ground. The other figure looked at Fate. "Leave this to me..." he said and the other figure nodded and disappeared from sight.

["Hunter of the Dark"]

Fate walked to the center and he stood looking down. Growling was heard and the silver-haired Nobody began to emanate a menacing aura from his body. A wave of energy pushed everyone except Riku. Sora, Nagi and Negi were slammed to an invisible wall and a barrier was formed. "RIKU!" the three yelled. Riku gripped his Keyblade tightly as the aura covered Fate. The aura had finally disappeared and an armored Fate was facing Riku. The armored Fate raised his hand and a dual lance appeared on his hand.

_**INFORMATION:**_

Defeat the Armored Fate! Press ▲ at the right time!

The two dashed at each other and the two began to swing their blades at each other. Riku jumped back as Fate slid towards him, attempting a jab with his lance. Fate took a hit from Riku's Keyblade and disappeared from sight. "DISAPPEAR!" yelled out Fate, as he reappeared in midair, ready to stab his lance to the ground. Riku turned around and got into his blocking stance. Fate stabbed the ground and the shockwave broke Riku's guard. Fate threw his lance at Riku, striking him and knocking him to the ground. Riku quickly recovered and dashed at Fate again. He jumped in midair and the two crossed blades once again. Fate pushed him back and his dual lance split into two individual lances. He threw the two homing lances at Riku and...

**PRESS!**

▲ **[Knight's Rebellion]**

Riku dodged the two lances and threw his Keyblade at an unwary Fate, hitting him in the process and Riku grabbed the two lances. He dashed towards Fate and began to strike him, sending him to the air...

**PRESS!**

▲ **[Moon Splitter]**

Riku jumped in the air and appeared above Fate, delivering a slash, with an afterimage of a crescent moon and delivered another slash, splitting the afterimage.

Fate landed and bounced off the ground. Riku delivered a kick to his side, making him roll onto the ground. Fate disappeared and reappeared in the center. "NOW IS THE TIME TO WITNESS..." he said as he pierced the ground with his lances, "THE POWER OF NOTHINGNESS!" The ground began to shake, and pillars of light began to erupt from the ground, all heading towards Riku. He jumped and dashed in midair, with the pillars of light homing on him. He summoned a barrier in front of him. The pillars of light hit the barrier, pushing the light back and colliding with the other pillars. Fate let out another wave of energy and lances of energy were homing on Riku again. Riku dashed towards Fate and swung his Keyblade towards him, with a barrier pushing him back and the lances striking him. Riku recovered in midair and Fate raised his hand in the air. "WITNESS THE END!" he shouted and he slammed his hand onto the ground. Lances began to emerge from the ground as a wave, closing in on Riku. Riku jumped in the air and avoided the lances. Fate fell to one knee and Riku dashed toward Fate...

**PRESS!**

▲ **[Swordblaze]**

Riku began to slash at Fate. He swung his Keyblade furiously until he delivered a swift kick to the jaw. Riku swung his Keyblade and hit the ground. The metal grinded on the floor, creating sparks and the Keyblade ignited. He swung the Keyblade in an upward motion, striking the armored Fate and grabbed the two lances.

**PRESS!**

▲ **[Knight's Despair]**

Riku swung one lance and threw it into the air. He began to strike Fate with the other lance, with Fate floating in midair. "LIKE IT!" shouted Riku and threw the other lance in midair. Riku summoned his Keyblade once more and called the two lances, heading directly towards Fate. Riku held his Keyblade backwards and...

**PRESS!**

▲ **[Chaos Splitter]**

Riku swung the Keyblade up towards a falling Fate. The blade struck the armored Fate's back, as the lances struck him in his gut. "GIVE UP!" shouted Riku and with the final swing, Fate fell and yelled in agonizing pain and defeat.

Riku looked at the fading Fate. "... You..." began the silver-haired Nobody, "... I'm not... done yet..." He stood up and glared at Riku. "Give it up already Fate! You or anyone else won't have this world!" shouted Riku. Fate clenched his gut in pain from the lances' impact. He snapped his fingers and a hole appeared. It began to absorb the darkness in the area. "I can't take the world... but I'll take you with me!" yelled Fate and he flew towards Riku, pushing him towards the hole. Riku grabbed the Nobody and threw him towards the hole. Without another word, the Nobody faded and Riku stabbed his blade onto the ground. Sora ran to Riku and grabbed his hand. Negi and Nagi chanted a spell and pointed their staves at the hole. A bright light emanated from the staves and they fired a stream of light, with the black hole disappearing from sight. A bright flash of light suddenly overcame the whole area...

The girls were standing on the school grounds. A flash of light suddenly caught the girls' attention and the four appeared once again. They stood up and looked around, everything back to normal. "What happened?" asked Asuna, "I know we all saw that guy from before." "Yes, it was Fate alright," said Negi. Nagi walked towards the group. "Well, that's the last we'll see of him now, don't we?" asked Nagi. Negi looked and he smiled, but something was bothering him. "Well, the festival's ruined. What do we do?" asked Fei Kuu. Takamichi appeared with several other students. "Nagi, we're bringing all of the students back into the grounds," he said. Nagi nodded and the students began to appear once again. Takamichi walked towards the group and turned to Negi. "I can assume everything's back to normal?" asked Takamichi. "It seems that way, and the festival will resume," said Nagi. Everyone nodded and the hours went by. It was dark, and everyone began to enjoy their time at the festival. Meanwhile, Negi was at the teachers' lounge, sitting by himself. Nagi walked in. "Ah there you are, son. I was looking everywhere for you," he said. Negi turned to his father and stood up. "Dad, what do you suppose is going to happen next?" asked Negi. "I don't know, but I have a feeling you are troubled by the same thing I am," said Nagi, looking out the window...

… _**FINAL: EX06 - Festum Humanitatis - Finis [The Cultural Festival – End]**_

_ End Note: Well, the next chapter concludes this fanfiction! YAY! Sorry I had to cut this one where it ended, but the last part needs to go to the last chapter but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and all previous ones too! Like always, I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story and well, I'd like to thank fellow author _EliseArainai _who inspired me to write this fanfiction from beginning to end _:) _Daisuke Haoru, out!_


	18. EX06 The Cultural Festival End

_Author's Note: This is it! The final chapter to Light and Magic is here!_

EX06: Festum Humanitatis - Finis [The Cultural Festival – End]

["Traverse Town"]

The hours went by as slowly the events of the day slowly faded away. Riku had been playing some of the games the stands had to offer, and Sora and Kairi walked around Mahora Academy. Selphie Tidus and Wakka were sitting down on benches eating miso soup prepared by Satsuki in her stand. Negi and Nagi walked out of the building and looked around. Fuuka and Fumika spotted Sora and walked to him. "I'll be right back," said Kairi and she walked into the main building. Sora stood near the doorway and the twins had appeared. "Hey Sora!" shouted the two. Sora turned his attention towards the two. The two had mentioned to Sora about a special place. Meanwhile, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka walked away with their stomachs full from the delicious soup. "Hey, I just realized, that potion wore off from me," said Tidus. "What potion?" asked Selphie. Tidus was about to talk until he got grabbed by a few of his fangirls. Wakka and Selphie looked as he was dragged away. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME OUT HERE!" he yelled. Selphie stood quiet and Wakka shrugged. "Eh, he'll be fine," he said and the two walked towards another stand. Kairi walked out of the main building. "See ya later Sora," said the twins. "You two have fun, now," said Sora, waving at the two. He turned to Kairi. "Hey, let's go to this one place," he said. "Where?" asked Kairi. "Just come on," said Sora and the two began to run into a certain direction, with Sora pulling her hand. Riku went to another stand, in which he was followed by a bunch of his fangirls. Riku had an uncomfortable feeling. _I don't know what's worse, either having someone hold a grudge against me or being followed by fangirls_, he thought. The game he arrived to had paper pads. "So, what do I do on this one?" he asked. "All you have to do is use this paper pad and catch a goldfish," explained the girl in charge of the stand. "Seems simple enough," he said and he grabbed one of the paper pads.

["Piccolo Resto"]

He put the pad in the water and carefully moved the pad under a fish. He quickly pulled up but the paper ripped and the fish swam away. "You can do it Riku!" shouted the girls behind him. "I thought it would be easy... easier if I didn't have these girls ruin my concentration. He grabbed another pad and did the same thing. He successfully caught a fish and the girl game him the fish in a small bag. The two bowed to each other and the fangirls cheered. Riku facepalmed.

* * *

><p>The two arrived at the place Sora mentioned. What they saw in front was a giant tree. "This is where you wanted to take me?" asked Kairi. Sora smiled and nodded. He picked the girl up in his arms. "Hang on tight," he said, and Kairi did what she was told. Sora jumped high into the air and kicked himself off the tree, jumping even higher. He landed on a thick branch, and Kairi stood on it. The two sat down and looked around.<p>

["2nd Mov. : Kairi - Andante sostenuto" from KINGDOM HEARTS Piano Collections]

"Wow... The view is amazing," said Kairi. Sora smiled and Kairi rested her head on his shoulder. "I was told that this is the tree that grants wishes," he said. "Really?" she asked in amazement. "Yeah, and my wish was already granted," he answered. "What was it?" she asked. "To be with you," he said. Kairi blushed at the phrase, "now I want mine to come true..." "What is it...?" asked Sora. Kairi began to move closer to Sora and he held her and the two moved to the edge of the tree. "I want to stay by your side... forever..." she said. Kairi embraced him tightly and she leaned on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Sora ran his fingers through her hair. The two looked at the night sky, with the stars shining bright.

["A Walk in Andante"]

Negi and Nagi were walking around the school grounds observing the stands and Asuna walked towards the two. "Hey teach, wait up!" she shouted. Negi and Nagi turned to her. "Hello, Asuna. Are you enjoying the festivities?" asked Negi. "Yeah, and we're all looking for you," she said smiling. Negi turned to his father. "Go on, son," he said smiling at Negi. Asuna grabbed Negi by the hand and pulled him. Takamichi approached Nagi. "Oh, hey there, Takamichi," said Nagi. "Hey, the dean and Shizuna asked us to meet them at the main buildings rooftop," he said, "apparently, we're getting the best seats for the fireworks show." "That'd be great," said Nagi and the two walked into the main building. Asuna dragged Negi towards some seats. "Where are you taking me?" asked the young professor. "We're gonna have front row seats for the fireworks show," said Asuna. They got to the area and the whole class was waiting for Negi as he sat in between Asuna and Ayaka.

["Treasured Memories"]

"When I was taken from the island," began Kairi, "I knew you would come for me..." Sora ran his fingers through her hair. "You know... when I first left the island to come here, I wanted you to come too," said Sora, "but I didn't want for you to be in danger..." Kairi looked at Sora. "But you would always save me from everything..." she said, "I always knew you'd protect me..." Sora took out the charm Kairi gave him. "This is what keeps me going," he said as he held the charm, "never did I once give up on saving you..." Kairi smiled as she looked at the charm. "Oh! Close your eyes," said Sora and Kairi closed her eyes. Sora took out a small item from his pocket. Wondering, Kairi felt a cold string and a tiny item land on her chest. "Okay, you can open them now," said Sora.

["Destiny's Union"]

Kairi opened her eyes and looked at her chest. A small necklace was lying on her delicate skin, with a light pink star hanging from it, and on it, a white gem. Kairi blushed and smiled. "Thank you!" she shouted and embraced Sora tightly. "When did you get this?" she asked. "Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour earlier...<strong>

["Laughter and Merriment"]

Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki walked to Sora. "Hey, what are you doing all alone?" asked Fumika. "Oh, Kairi went inside. She'll be back in a bit," said Sora. Fuuka and Fumika had a plan for the two. "Hey, since you're dating Kairi, why don't you give her a small gift?" asked Fuuka. "A gift? Like what?" he asked. The twins grabbed each of Sora's hands. "Come on! We'll show you!" said the two simultaneously. The two pulled Sora to a stand, occupied by Chizuru Naba. "Welcome, Sora," said Chizuru with a smile, "care to buy something?" Sora looked at the small items, jewelry to be exact. "Whoa..." said Sora, amazed at the item, "did you do all this?" Chizuru nodded and his eyes' attention were caught at a small necklace. A small, light pink star with a white gem on it was a perfect gift for Kairi. "I'll take it!" he said and Chizuru grabbed a tiny transparent bag, placing the necklace in the bag. The twins smiled and Sora paid for the necklace. "Thank you for buying," said Chizuru and she smiled. Sora and the twins walked back to the main building's entrance. "Hey, Sora, I have an idea," said Fuuka. "Don't you mean 'we'?" asked Fumika. "That's what I meant..." said Fuuka, "anyway, we both think you should take her there." The two pointed at a large tree on top of a hill. "That's the Tree of Life. It's said that if you wish for something, it'll come true," said Fumika. "Yeah, it's a great place for the two of you," said Fuuka. "Hmm..." Sora looked at the necklace on his hand.

["Friends in My Heart"]

He looked at the tree and then back at the necklace. "I'll take her over there, then. Thanks, girls," said Sora, smiling. "Well, then we're gonna go back," said Fuuka and Kairi walked out of the main building. "See ya later Sora," said the twins. "You two have fun, now," said Sora, waving at the two.

* * *

><p>["Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KHII Ver.)"]<p>

Kairi smiled and she embraced Sora, as the two locked lips. Their fingers crossed each other's hands and held them tightly, as the two lovers turned towards the night sky and the fireworks began to shoot out and burst in the air. The bright colors illuminated the ground with their light and Kairi rested herself against Sora. He looked at the sky and the two smiled...

* * *

><p>Dean Konoe, Shizuna, Takamichi and Nagi looked as the fireworks burst in many colors and patterns. "Your boy has grown quite a lot, Nagi," said the dean. "I'm sure he'll make a fine Magister Magorum," said Shizuna. "He really is a chip off the old block," said Takamichi. "Oh, stop," said Nagi, "he'll surpass me. That, I can count on."<p>

* * *

><p>"Asuna?" asked Negi. "Yeah?" she responded. "I feel I've grown stronger, ever since Sora arrived," said Negi. Asuna looked at the young professor. "All I know is, you'll become a great wizard Negi. Someday, you will..." she said as she turned to the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Sora and Kairi looked on as the sky was filled with the bursts of bright colors. "Sora?" asked Kairi. "Yeah?" he responded. "Promise me..." she said, "promise me you'll be by my side forever." Sora turned to Kairi, smiling. "I promise..." he said and the two held each other's hands...<p>

**A young boy who wishes to become a Magister Magorum...  
><strong>**A young man with the power of light who wields a key...  
><strong>**Another world saved and a stronger bond formed...  
><strong>**New friends and rivals...  
><strong>**A story that was never told, yet known...  
><strong>**The promises and wishes will be granted...  
><strong>**KINGDOM HEARTS and NEGIMA!: LIGHT AND MAGIC**

**The End...**

_End Note: Well, this concludes the story for Kingdom Hearts and Negima!: Light and Magic. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this Xover fanfic as I enjoyed writing this. It was fun, I admit and I really owe thanks to fellow author _EliseArainai_ for her opinions on this fanfic and for inspiring me to write this from beginning to end. Without that inspiration, this Xover would not have been here at all! Well, like I always say, do leave your thoughts and reviews on this story And one more note before I go: A lot of readers have liked this story a lot and there may be some readers out there who want to read this in Spanish so I will write this story for those who may be interested in reading this in Spanish. Tank you guys for all your support and I will see you guys in _Hi to Kagi: The Sun and The Key_. Daisuke Haoru, out! _:)

…

…

**DARKNESS...**

…

…

**NOTHINGNESS...**

…

…

**THIS WORLD...**

…

…

**SHALL SEE...**

…

…

**ETERNAL...**

…

…

**DESPAIR...**

…

…

… **SECRET EPISODE: Fatum de Ignotus [Fate of the Unknown]**


	19. SECRET EPISODE

SECRET EPISODE: Fatum de Ignotus [Fate of the Unknown]

**?**

A white room. It was full but yet empty. A figure sat in each of the 13 chairs except one. The room was ruined, but there sat the 12 figures, all in black coats.

"You failed..."

"It wasn't my intention to win..."

"But you didn't manage to even try..."

"It's just one world..."

"Calm down... give the kid a break, will ya..."

"Either way... we're all going to have to use extreme methods..."

"SILENCE!"

The talking stopped as another figure walked in, a woman. She sat down on her chair and took off her hood.

"Fate... you have done what I told you to do...?"

"Yes..."

"Good... soon... everyone will tremble before us..."

"So wait. The kid wasn't supposed to win?"

"That was exactly it..."

"All we do now is wait..."

"How long do we have to wait...?"

"Until the time is right..."

"And soon, that so-called 'son' of mine will know despair..."

"'Son'? Really? You're just a damn clone..."

"But that Westerner brat and the Keybearer will pay..."

"That clone was all thanks to me..."

"Just because we managed to make a clone out of you first, you freak..."

"But it was I who had come up with this machinery, you incompetent fool..."

"Chill, Vexen."

"Nice pun..."

"Shut up..."

"But it all lies with what we do next... am I right... Chigusa?"

Chigusa turned to Fate and the other Nobody next to him, Vexen.

"Yes... we wait until the time is right... then..."

Her cold amber eyes looked at the middle of the room. A small table had an imprint on it.

"We let them all experience... eternal despair... and the rise of a new Organization XIII..."


	20. EXTRA EPISODE Prologue 1 New Fate

_Author's Note: SURPRISE, PEOPLE! Yeah, that's right, Daisuke Haoru here! This time, Light and Magic gets an EXTRA EPISODE! I hope you all like it! Do note that now I added music titles from the Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance soundtrack (except "Hunter of the Dark." That one's from Birth By Sleep FINAL MIX). Enjoy because I will say it now: there will be a Part 2 to this story! _:D_ read on and check out the events that await Negi._

EXTRA EPISODE – Prologus I: Fatum Novus [Prologue 1: New Fate]

Negi woke up in a dark area very familiar to him.

["My Heart's Descent"]

"This place again?" he asked. He looked around as nothing but darkness surrounded the area. Negi pushed his glasses up as the pillar he stood on was forming a walkway of stained glass. He walked down the newly formed path, as he saw memories of his adventures with Sora go by. "Ne... gi..." said a voice. He turned to see that the pillar he awakened on disappeared. "Over... here..." said the voice one more time. He kept walking forward as the voice got clearer. "This way," said the voice. The path disappeared and a pillar was formed under his feet. The floor showed Negi asleep with a Keyblade on one hand and his staff on the other.

_Young one..._

He heard the same voice that led him to his heart speak to him once again. Negi looked up as he saw light shine above him.

_You have proven yourself...  
><em>_Now you, too, shall have the power...  
><em>_The power to destroy the threatening darkness..._

Negi's heart began to glow bright and a sound of a lock was heard.

_Now, call it forward..._

Negi stretched out his hand and closed his eyes. M-my body's moving on it's own, yet, I still have control, he thought. The Kingdom Key appeared before his eyes, and he swung it down. "I have the same weapon... Sora has..." he said, observing the Keyblade.

["Hunter of the Dark"]

Negi felt the floor rumble below him. A Darkside and a Twilight Thorn appeared on opposite sides. "What's going on?" he shouted as he looked at the two formidable enemies.

_Don't be scared...  
><em>_Use your power to overcome these obstacles..._

Negi held his staff and Keyblade in his hands, ready to strike "Right!" he said.

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat the Darkside and the Twilight Thorn!

The Twilight Thorn slammed its hand on the pillar, causing a tremor. Negi jumped out of the way and flung his Keyblade at the Twilight Thorn, having it back away. The Darkside prepared its fist and slammed it down on Negi. He blocked the attack and crossed his weapons, striking the Darkside and knocking it down. The Twilight Thorn slid on the stage, smacking everything in its reach. Negi dodge rolled out of the way and the Darkside recovered from its unconscious state. Both the Darkside and the Twilight Thorn prepared their fists, ready to slam them against Negi in between them.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Stunt Dodge]**

Negi tapped the floor with his staff, swinging himself up and jumped high in the air, missing the fists, and the two foes striking their fists. The two enemies backed away and prepared their fists against a midair Negi.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Spin Drive]**

Negi spun with the Keyblade and staff, deflecting the two enemies' fists and hitting each other. The two enemies fell into a stunned state and Negi landed safely.

Negi dashed to the Darkside and delivered a flurry of attacks, knocking it off the pillar. He noticed the Darkside disintegrate. Negi felt the ground rumble and fell to the edge of the pillar he stood on. The Twilight Thorn slammed its hands on the pillar once again. It jumped and began to spin like a drill, heading towards Negi. He jumped back onto the stage and dodge rolled out of the Nobody's way. Negi looked and he stood in front of the Nobody's trajectory. "Here I go!" he shouted.

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Hold]**

**PRESS!  
><strong>**''▲''[Charge]**

Negi spun the Keyblade, holding the Nobody in place while he charged his spell with his staff.

**COMBO!  
><strong>▲**[Barrage of Light]**

"_Sagitta magica, series lucis_!" he shouted, and a barrage of light bullets shot off the staff, hitting the Nobody and knocking it down to the stage.

Negi attacked the unconscious Twilight Thorn, defeating it in the process.

["My Heart's Descent"]

Negi looked around and another walkway formed. Negi walked forward and observed the images that went by. Someone else's memories. The voice he heard was not his. "What's going on?" he asked as the voice kept talking.

"I want what you have..."

"Who am I...?"

"Run! Get out of here!"

"My name is..."

"... soon you will know despair..."

"You really have grown..."

"His voice is really familiar..." he said as he looked at the many people in the memories, "but why...?" He arrived at the next pillar and he looked at the floor. This time, it showed Negi and Xagin on the other side, wielding the imitation Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. "I don't understand... Why is my father's Nobody on the image...?" he wondered.

_It is time for you to test your strength...  
><em>_Formidable strength is what you will fight...  
><em>_Do not let the darkness overcome your heart..._

Negi felt a chill down his spine. He turned around and a dark flame floated across from him. The flame began to grow in size and a silhouette was seen. A person with an Organization XIII coat was standing, and took off his hood. It was Xagin, looking at Negi. "Father? But how?" he asked as he summoned the Keyblade and gripped his staff.

_The shadow of the master devoid of a heart...  
><em>_Now you must fight to prove yourself...  
><em>_Use your new found light and strength..._

Negi looked at Xagin, as he summoned the imitation Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Xagin's face had a darker look and a black aura emanated from his body. "I'm ready, father..." he said.

["L'Oscurità dell'Ignot"]

Xagin nodded. He swung the Keyblades and they floated around him, standing in his fighter stance...

_**INFORMATION:  
><strong>_Defeat Xagin with the power of the Keyblade!

Xagin and Negi dashed towards each other. Negi swung the Keyblade upwards and struck Xagin. He recovered and struck Negi with the imitation Keyblades. Negi managed to deflect the two weapons back at Xagin. Negi jumped in the air and struck him with the staff. "HAH! HOH! BLAST!" shouted Negi as Xagin was blown back with the combo finisher. Xagin dashed at Negi again and infused his fists with magic. He attacked Negi and struck him with his fists, while the Keyblades attacked him from behind. "UGH!" grunted Negi. He recovered and Negi struck Xagin with the staff. Xagin backed away and sent the Keyblades towards Negi. Negi dashed towards them and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Ender Strike]**

Negi swung his staff and caught the Keyblades with it. He swung it and threw the Keyblades back at him. They hit Xagin and he flew back. Negi swung and held the Keyblade in reverse hold. He dashed and...

**COMBO!  
><strong>▲**[Finish]**

Negi appeared behind Xagin and struck him with the Kingdom Key, having Xagin fly up in the air. He caught the midair Xagin with his staff and slammed him to the ground.

Negi jumped back and Xagin recovered. He dashed to the center of the stage and a black aura emanated from his body. He slammed his hands on the floor and pillars of light began to erupt from the ground, all homing in on Negi. He ran, avoiding the pillars of light and Xagin slammed his hands once again, this time sending waves of dark fire. Negi jumped to avoid the waves and got near the Nobody. Xagin jumped in the air and the two floating Keyblades began to fly in a frenzy. Negi ran but got hit with the two crazed Keyblades. Xagin descended and slammed his hands on the floor one more time, having black and white energy surround the stage and striking everything in its path. Negi flew back and fell to the ground. He stood up and the Nobody dashed at him once more. Negi swung both weapons and Xagin hopped back. He threw his imitation Keyblades and Negi avoided the attack. He reached Xagin, and the Keyblades reached Negi. He jumped and...

**PRESS!  
><strong>▲**[Cross Cutter]**

Negi grabbed the incoming Keyblades and slashed Xagin from behind, attacking him several times and sending him flying upward. He crossed the two blades and hit Xagin on his back again.

**COMBO!  
><strong>▲**[Legacy Edge]**

Negi threw the imitation Keyblades and struck the ground with his Keyblade. He lifted his staff and a blade of light erupted from the ground. The Nobody fell in defeat.

["My Heart's Descent"]

Negi made his Keyblade disappear and held his staff. Xagin rose from the ground and the imitation Keyblades disappeared. Xagin nodded and he put his hood back on. Xagin began to fade away and he turned around, where a door appeared. The Nobody faded away and Negi walked forward.

_You have proven your will of light...  
><em>_You now truly have the power of the Keyblade..._

The door in front of him opened and he stepped forward. He summoned the Keyblade and looked at it. "If I have the Keyblade, then that means something's going to happen..." he said, "Sora... Riku... I will need your help once again.

_Your destiny awaits..._

The young Magister Magorum-in-training walked into the door, where a new threat arises and a new adventure will begin...

_End Note: So what do you guys think? Pretty nifty, eh? Leave your reviews for this and hope you all are looking forward to part two of this story! Until then, I shall see you there! Daisuke Haoru, out!_


End file.
